When Worlds Collide
by midnight.kat15
Summary: The god of mischief, why would he ever approach a teenage boy from earth? More specifically, why would he approach STILES? what is the trickster up to now? Will Stiles figure it out before it's to late? Or will his life be turned around yet again? And what will happen when the avengers get involved? (sorry i'm not good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**

 **HEY so this is probably a crazy stupid idea, but i like it! i'm still new to all this but i thought i may as well give it shot considering i love Teen Wolf and The Avengers so much. i hope you enjoy reading this and feel free to point out any errors i make because like i said, i'm new to this.**

 **oh and i have decided to base it around season 4, but everyone is still alive because i didn't like them dying xD**

* * *

"Ok just because you got all your cool transform into a wolf thing going on, does NOT mean you're the boss of me" Stiles exclaimed walking closer to the werewolf. They were at a pack meeting in Derek's loft or as Stiles described, his 'wolf cave', where they all usually met.

Boyd and Erica sat close together on the floor leaning against the wall, Stiles was pretty sure they had a thing going on since they were always together. Ya know? Like how people who have a thing going on hang out? Scott, his best friend, sat with his arm around Allison on one of the brown tattered sofa's, they were defiantly an item. Malia sat with Kira, both girls occupied by their phones clearly not wanting to get involved in what was about to go down. Lydia stood arms folded trying to look unimpressed. Isaac, the dumb headed beta who Stiles didn't particularly care for, stood stationed slightly to close to Lydia for his liking. YES he still liked Lydia, it was hard not to though, she was perfect in every way. What? He'd had a crush on her since third fricken grade he wasn't going to give up after 10 years when his original plan stretched to 15 years. And of course, stood towering in front of him, was the big bad wolf himself. Derek Hale. The 'roughest, meanest, and scariest' werewolf around. Oh there used to be Derek's uncle Peter… but he did sorta loose his position in the pack when he tried to kill his best friend, Scott, who is in fact the alpha… Peter is slightly less intimidating than the blue eye nephew who seemed to enjoy pushing Stiles around, but still held the title of creepy psychopath in Stiles mind. But HEY it's the Hale family, what was expected?

Everyone sighed stepping back slightly knowing what was about to happen. Stiles and Derek often had disagreements. No one ever interrupted also knowing that was a pointless move. Stiles found entertainment in messing around with Derek. Sure it could one day end with him having his head ripped of because he was 99.9% certain the Hale hated him, but Stiles wasn't afraid of him.. Ok maybe he was a little, but not the point. The arguments normally ended with him being hurt, the werewolf seemed to take amusement with that and make a point out of it.

"Really? I don't know if you noticed, Stiles, but we have bigger issues here, we could all be under a potential threat, and you're annoyed at me bossing you around?" Derek replied folding his arms and pointing his brows downwards. Derek wasn't the type that had a lot of patience, which was unfortunate since he was now arguing with the one person who would try his patience.

"uh yeh" Stiles replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world " and we don't even know if there is a threat… all we know is that Isaac saw something in the woods that spooked him" Isaac shot him a look.

"Are you saying I was lying?" Isaac fired standing up. Typical, now he had two werewolves to deal with, as if one, huge, badass, slightly scary one wasn't enough. Ok did he just describe Derek as badass? Never again shall that thought cross his mind… but Derek did have the cool leather jacket thing going on.

"uh" Stiles said scratching his head. He didn't think Isaac was lying.. he just didn't think what Isaac was saying was completely accurate. All they knew was what he had told them. Isaac said he had been alone in the woods heading towards the tree borderline when he saw the clouds change in atmosphere. He then described that they had become stormy. Next thing he knew was he was being thrown back by lightning and lots of crashing sounds. When he looked up all he could see on the ground was a strange circular marking filled with lines forming a Celtic pattern. Stiles had requested a photo of the marking, but being the idiotic werewolf who calls himself Isaac, never took one. Who walks around in the middle of the night when it's this cold out anyway? Must be a werewolf thing… "Well, I don't think your lying…" he started

"Stiles" Derek warned earning him a glare.

"Look, you're doing it again," He snapped "you're not the alpha Derek" approaching the werewolf once again.

"Doesn't stop me from punching you" Derek growled lowly. Stiles took that into consideration and made sure he was out of punching radius before he continued. Hey he had lots of bruises up his arms from Derek.

"yeh well nothing ever does" he glared.

Derek's eyes narrowed "maybe this time you will actually remember" he growled taking a step forward before Scott slid between them as an attempt to interject and stop the hot head from mass murdering Stiles.

"Derek I know how much you would love to hit Stiles right now, but we need him" The alpha said and Stiles could tell Scott's eyes were shinning slightly red. He loved it when Scott did that, it reminded him of Cyclops from X-men… ya know, minus the destruction and lasers. Oh maybe it could be like some cool merge of Jean Grey and Cyclops since Jean can control people and all, like how the alpha can control its pack. Well Scott could control most of his pack, after all, Stiles was human and un effected by his devil eyes and actually terrifying howl.

"yeh, you need my awesomeness" Stiles shouted over Scott's shoulder at the annoyed Beta. Derek's expression made Stiles burst into laughter which was soon silenced by a look from Lydia who obviously wanted to either leave, or hurry the discussion on. But even her death glare couldn't stop the smirk on his face. He never won against Derek so this was an achievement. Of course Derek was never going to EVER let him get away that easily with it, but Stiles wasn't going to ever let the werewolf forget it.

Not wanting to suddenly let the tables turn he retreated and sat on the other side of Malia which was probably a bad choice considering she was his ex… Peter's daughter…. Derek's cousin…holy crap he dated Derek Hale's cousin and is still alive. Having never realized that before he didn't realize he was staring at the coyote. Oh god, please say she didn't get the wrong idea from that… However Malia just gave him a slight glance before turning back to her phone making Stiles sigh in relief. She seemed to be playing a game. When he saw what game, it made his grin widen more. It was his old favorite, Angry Birds. Trying not to look anymore he turned away.

"now that you two have stopped arguing like a bunch of idiots" Lydia snapped her voice raising slightly "can we please focus on the task at hand?" she pleaded. Stiles nodded still smirking widely as he sat lazily on the sofa. Lydia two years ago was like the sun. She had people orbiting around her; some were so close it burned them, and some were so far they were the coldest they could be because they wanted to be closer. The lucky ones were in the perfect distance to feel her warmness and live with her peacefully. In one way or another all the people that met her felt attracted to her. She was the brightest person you could ever meet.

And Stiles? well, in her little system, he was Pluto; a strange, little cold planet that no one wanted around the sun, but who oddly was spinning around her in circles, in the opposite direction as everyone else.

And how would the sun notice Pluto if everyone else just said to that little planet that it would never be big enough or close enough to form part of her system? Well, the jack ass who never made Stiles have the proper confidence to go up to Lydia was Jackson... Jackson Whittemore.

Hah, how things had changed, after Jackson had been the Kanima and been saved by Stiles, Scott and Allison, he left town. Lydia then made a closer relationship with them and joined the pack. Looks like Pluto got closer to the sun than anyone ever thought he would.

"Maybe it was just a coincidence?" Boyd imputed dragging Stiles out of his thoughts. He tended to get lost in his mind. Hey he was a ADHD kid, he had the attention span of a fruit fly. A drunk fruit fly.

"Maybe.. but then again its Beacon Hills" Stiles said lazily, he wasn't really listening anymore as he was occupied by the lace of his famous red jacket that had gotten him through many… how should he put it… dangerous situations and not been torn to pieces.

"And you pointing out the obvious is helpful?" Derek snapped.

Ready to face the werewolf again he lifted his head devilishly "Please tell the negative committee which meets inside your head to sit down and shut up" he said plainly "and me pointing out the obvious would be that Isaac wasn't actually hit by ordinary lightning since Lightning is somewhat lazy, and will take the shortest path, striking the tallest object which would be the trees in Isaacs scenario. That is why lightning strikes lightning rods, they are conductors and the tallest things around. The lightning rod diverts the electricity into the dirt, where it is harmless." He finished with a yawn.

"Thank you. We're all refreshed and challenged by your unique point of view." Derek said with a sarcastic smile and narrow eyes.

"Actually that's a good point, Stiles is right Lightning hits the tallest object so it's confirmed not to be natural" Kira said backing him up and earning herself and smile and a wink.

"it's a very good point" Stile elaborated

"What about the markings then? Wasn't that a good enough clue to it not being natural?"

"Can you remember the markings at all?" Lydia asked Isaac who shook his head apologetically. Typical. Isaac looked guilty though, his backbone seemed to have all the willpower of a dead snake, he sagged, he drooped, he slouched, almost like he was trying to draw himself away from being all the attention.

"Should of taken a photo…" Stiles said trying to keep back another grin but seemingly failed. He was ignored by everyone.

"then we have to go back" Scott concluded after a pause. "you remember where it is?"

"yeah" Isaac nodded. For a supernatural, Isaac didn't seem to possess much confidence. Which was understandable due to his past.

"okay then we go tomorrow after school." He stated and most of the pack nodded and moved from their positions preparing to depart. "Everyone meet back here" Stiles got up and took his phone out and found at least one hundred missed messages and calls from his dad. His eyes drifted to the time. 10:30. Shit. He was supposed to be home at 9 since that's his curfew. Panicking he started at a run which led to him tripping over his feet and landing face first on the cold stone floor of the loft. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he rolled over and jumped up as if nothing happened.

"how did you even manage…" Derek started

"oh I'm fine don't worry" Stiles rolled his eyes "thanks for the concern thought buddy, means a lot" he joked putting his hand on his heart before darting out careful not to fall over this time.

He skipped almost every rustic step on the way down before crash landing into the bare parking lot. It looked haunting and unwelcoming, the air was crisp and bitter. Dim streetlights cast blurry shadows that could only just guide him over to his vehicle. This was defiantly not a place to be after hours. Derek had once described hearing screams and gunfire around here but Stiles was pretty sure he was just trying to scare him. Panting he raced over to his trusty jeep and almost slipped on the ice coated pavements, at least it wasn't snowing, still didn't change the fact it was freezing. Not to mention the wind that pushed against Stiles allowing the cold to run under his clothes and wash over his paler than usual skin. Lets not forget how badly it was messing his hair up, it must look like a mop that died or something. But Stiles had to remind himself it could be worse, much worse and fumbled around with his keys. It was proving to be a difficult task getting the right key due to the shaking of his hands, he wished he had been smart enough to bring a coat and gloves. Sometimes he forgets he doesn't have abilities like Scott who rarely gets cold because of his super-duper werewolf powers. Shutting out the cold he thought about bigger problems he would have to face. What was he supposed to tell his dad this time? He licked his chapped lips as the cold air slapped against his red tinted cheeks and tried to think of an excuse. His dad had just gotten over him going to Mexico on a camping trip and not telling him which wasn't exactly true… he just left out the Mexico part. Maybe he could say he was working on a school project at Scotts house? Yeh his dad likes Scott so that could work.

Finally he got the right key and unlocked the Jeep, good he was literally going to freeze to death if he stayed out here any longer, what was it? October? Is it even aloud to be this cold around this time? He didn't even have words in his vocabulary to describe the temperature properly. It had ever been this cold in Beacon Hills. Before he could get in the jeep a voice rang through the air making him jump and pull back.

" It's a bit late for a teen such as yourself to be out here, don't you think?" someone said. Stiles spun around meeting a tall man's blue eyes. Slowly he realized he was still on the most dangerous side of town and this guy could theoretically murder him. The man didn't look from this part of town though, he looked… like he had just attended a funeral, or been fired from his job as a lawyer. He wore a very dark green suite, matched with a tie and white shirt under. The outfit neatly tied together despite the wind battling to corrupt it. His hair was jet black and he had obviously used gel to hold it back behind his ears. It was longer that Stiles', but still looked tidier… who really had time to do their hair properly anyway? Well apparently this guy. The man's nose was the star of his face, and not in a good way. It stuck out like a pinch of clay fashioned into a beak. It was arched, but not in a regal way. He looked like a carnival mask painted in fleshy tones "it's dangerous around here, wouldn't want to get hurt" he said again. His voice was… calm… but Stiles knew it well, it sounded slightly recognizable and untrustworthy. Much like his eyes, they reminded him of something he couldn't quite figure out just yet, they had a mischievous glint in them, maybe it reminded him of his own? No this guy had venom in his eyes as well.

Stiles sniffed as the bitter air scrapped against his frost nipped nose "yeh well it's a bit late for you to be talking to a teen such as myself don't you think? Some might get the wrong impression" he retorted quickly picking up his wit. The guy didn't respond, confusion was beginning to sweep over him so deciding the man was shifty he edged his hand behind him trying to grab the bat on his front seat. Stealthily of course. The man cocked his head to the side still stood in a formal position.

"you'd find it a lot easier if you turned around and picked up the bat" he said making Stiles blink and retreated without the bat and wrap his arms around his thin shivering frame. A small smirk tugged at the man's lips before he spoke again. "I mean you no harm, I just wanted to get a good look at you…" he said casually approaching and scanning him.

"Because that's not at all weird" he said sarcastically now changing his plan of getting inn the jeep and slowly trying to make his way back to the loft without slipping or tripping or carrying out any of his clumsy actions. "so does that class you as a pervert? Because you will seriously get your ass kicked if you try anything" he said trying not to let panic slip through his voice. He was creeped out officially. Unlike his friends, he had no crazy supernatural power, so if this man attacked him, he had a very good chance of dying. Yes, dying, and he didn't plan on doing that until he was at least over 50 and married to Lydia with 3 kids, a kick ass job and being filthy rich. Part of him said that plan would never happen, but he still liked to dream!

"your different from what I expected…" he muttered still walking closer and apparently inspecting him. Stiles was also analyzing the man whilst planning his master escape exit, which was pretty much run for his life into the loft. Technically the guy hadn't threatened him.. But he was creepy as hell and Stiles had enough experience with creepy to last him a lifetime. Ok so what was he? Werewolf? No they were much more… aggressive. This guy looks like he would be a vampire, he's got pale enough skin and the whole mystery thing around him. Stiles had never encountered a vamp before, he didn't actually know if they were real, but if werewolves did exist then who knows. Perhaps he was something more familiar… a Banshee? Most likely not, speaking of Banshee's were was his? Shouldn't Lydia of sensed he was in trouble? Maybe she was caught up and just didn't sense it, or maybe he wasn't in danger. Maybe the man was human. But then again humans are dangerous as well, take the Argent family for example.

"sorry my standards don't meet your criteria, now I'm just gonna goooo" he said turning to sprint into the run down apartments first floor but was stopped as the man appeared in front of him by the door in the same formal position. Stiles stood mouth open gawking. He looked over his shoulder and pointed at where the guy once was, and where he had essentially teleported to. It took him a second to realize he could no longer get in the building. Get to the safety of his friends. "Oh crap" he sighed under his breath letting his shoulders sink.

"you are..Stiles Stilinski? Am I correct?" The man said still blocking him but not looking very on guard, more like he was brooding over something.

"h-how do you—" he started fraying his brows and squinting at the man in confusion " who are you? what are you?"

He was ignored "but, you're a teenager… a..loudmouth teenager…" he trailed of in thought and confusion. Why was he confused? Stiles should be the one confused.

"and you're a creepy, freaky, stalker who I have surprisingly met someone like" he exclaimed " and they ended up in a nut house by the way" he added. "oh and by the way this teenager just so happens to be the sheriff's son" he had already assumed the guy was supernatural and being the sheriff's son didn't seem to shift their choices, but it was worth a try.

"oh really?" The man said finally showing emotion towards Stiles "are you sure about that?" he grinned. Soft, white pieces of frozen water started to slowly fall to the ground, great so it was snowing now. It matched the man's frosty features anyway.

Stiles stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets trying to find some form of warmth "what do you mean?" He huffed watching each of his breaths as more and more heat rose with puffs of white vapor. Apparently this guy wasn't cold even in his thin suit which puzzled Stiles further.

"well.. you'll just have to do… you look like you wouldn't survive a slap to the face, but I guess I can't question why your were chosen..." he said with a shrug totally ignoring Stiles questions much to the boys annoyance. Stiles vividly remembered Peter saying that to him as well. Obviously it was a distant memory as he was... Possessed by a evil Japanese spirit… Wait the nogitsune, it had almost the same look in its eyes as this man. Fear suddenly crawled onto his face even though he tried to hide it.

He gulped, ok this man couldn't be the Nogitsune because they trapped it and hid it where no one could ever find it, plus why would the Nogitsune come back to him anyway?

"wait what" he said " chosen for what?" this time his voice shook. Stiles didn't like to let himself show weakness, but last time he was chosen for something didn't end well.

"all will be revealed in time" the guy said mockingly whilst leaving his post by the door and walking towards Stiles. Once he was stood face to face, his chiseled jaw lifted into a half-hearted grin.

"I s-swear to god you come any closer and…I have friends… " he stuttered trying to work out what was happening but, for some reason his mind was going blank and fuzzy, like something was blocking his thoughts.

"What? The werewolves? The kitsune? The hunter?" he grinned more looking at Stiles' expression of creeped out and astonishment.

"don't forget Banshee… " Stiles added but then nearly slapped himself. No helping the enemy...

"of course not" The guy replied casually "how could I forget, the girl you've loved since third grade" Stiles stiffened "yes Stiles, I know nearly everything about you"

"o-ok d-defiantly stalker" he breathed through chattering teeth and slowly coming to a conclusion he swung his arm up for a full blown punch directed on the man's sly face. Stiles soon discovered his limbs had become strangely stiff, his fingers numb from the cold and he realized his feet hurt painfully as they were also numbed by the chilled air. The man caught his fist with one swift movement inches away from his face without even flinching or blinking. But something did change, like his body reacted to danger, the color of his stalkers skin transformed from a pale white, into a deep blue. Markings covered his face, they looked like healed scars. His eyes turned a red color, not like Scott's eyes did, his stalkers eyes were plain, old fashioned, evil. However, the guy just kept that stupid grin on his face. cocking his head to the side again he looked at stiles fist in curiosity. Then came pain, lots of it. Under the man's grip his wrist started to have waves of pain electrocute through it. It felt like his wrist was getting frozen leaving a burning pain. Stiles let out a cry in surprise. What was happening? Did this guy have some strange freezing power? Probably not vampire or banshee then.

"well that was not very nice" he scolded and kept a firm grip on the boy as he struggled now regretting his decision. "if you were wiser, you would of predicted that was a bad move" he said dropping his grin and twisting Stiles hand making him yelp and turn into a defenseless position. "I thought you were smarter than this, you're the plan maker, the one that always figures it out." He mocked and Stiles glared helplessly at him.

"w-what do you want" he whimpered. Strange to think he was having such a good time earlier…

"that's a new tone, what happened to all the sarcasm from earlier?" the man joked again

"what happened to the 'I mean you no harm'" Stiles grumbled trying to ignore the pain in his arm.

The man grinned "I like you" he said holding of a laugh. " and in fairness you attacked me first…" he argued playfully

"Douche" He spat which didn't prove to be a good choice on words when his arm was twisted more. He yelped and blinked back tears. He was not going to look like a cry baby. With a heart beating so fast he was surprised a werewolf in Africa couldn't hear it, he wracked his brain thinking of a way to get out of the situation.

"I guess I'm lucky really, I mean, compared to your friends, you are the weakest. So that should make this job a lot easier" he said reaching for something on his belt which was mostly likely going to be nothing good for Stiles. His friends. They were still in the loft, how had they not heard him? Ok they are probably occupied… wait they said they were leaving? Are they having a secret meeting without out him? Oh he would be angry except this could possibly save him.

He looked at the man "screw you" and then took in a deep breath and screamed as loud as he could. His plan must of worked slightly as the man seemed taken back and he released Stiles' arm a little. Stiles surprised himself by how high pitched the scream became. He pictured himself being Lydia, his scream making everything shake, people to cringe at the ear bleeding noise. But in reality it was just the scream a frightened teenage boy.

Taking the opportunity he pulled away from the freak and sprinted behind him into the building… well the sprint turned more into a stumble. Scrambling around the corner way to fast he crashed into Derek's chest knocking him flat on his back. Groaning he looked up at the disproving but worried look of the wolf. "DEREK oh thank god" he said in relief.

"Stiles?" The Beta said, he could tell something was up the way Stiles acted.

"a guy, I think he just tried to kidnap me, he's out there" Stiles managed still panicked and pointing towards the door between gasps for air.

Derek's claws grew and he cautiously walked out. Stiles waited and cradled his throbbing hand from where it had been hurt. He listened for the sound of fighting, but it never came. After a couple minutes the werewolf came back looking puzzled. "Stiles no one is out there" he said.

"b-but h-he c-couldn't of g-g-gone far- he was wearing a suit—t-t- where is everyo-one?" Stiles worried realizing none of the pack had come down with Derek. Did he really not matter that much to the group? Wait why would only Derek come down to aid him?

"Stiles, they left hours ago" Derek said quietly. Stiles froze, that's impossible.

"I was stood by the door the entire time- they couldn't of left" he stuttered. He never saw them leave... and they would of helped him right?

"they left hours ago, I was asleep until I heard you screaming" Derek said standing above where stiles was still sat on the floor.

"w-what time is it?"

"3am" He said. Stiles left at 10:30… that was almost 5 hours ago, how is that even possible. He was only talking to the man for about 20 minutes. "Stiles are you ok? You don't look so good"

"m fine.. but the man- tried to take m-me" he mumbled suddenly feeling a sweep of tiredness blow over him.

"There is no one there… and.. I don't think you were there either, I would of heard you outside my loft" Derek said softly kneeling by the boy.

" b-but I was-I dont understand, maybe yur stupid wolf ears messed up" he mumbled looking up at Derek who had a complete look of worry and pity on his face. Normally Stiles would of mocked him but he didn't have the energy.

"Stiles your face is blue, do you realize tonight is one of the coldest nights of the year?" Derek said worriedly

" dajavu m-much" Stiles tried to joke but soon came to terms with what Derek meant. He had been outside for 5 hours apparently in the freezing cold. He most likely had caught a bug and was lucky he didn't die of hypothermia. Now that he thought about it, there was still a chance he could die of hypothermia which panicked him as he realized how cold he actually was. His muscles ached and refused to move anymore as if frozen. He hand no real view of his face but could guess the color of it by looking at his pale hands tinged with a light shade of blue. His hair was a mess and his fringe had fallen in his eyes slightly allowing him to see light snow flakes speckled across his dark brown hair.

He decided to try get up but only got as far as sitting up straight before his mind started swirly and he fell back into his uncomfortable position against the stone wall. Wincing he sighed and brought his legs closer to his shivering form and hid his head in them. Whether it was for warmth or for Derek not to see him so helpless he didn't know.

Derek was still for a moment before he made a move by scooping Stiles into his arms and walking up the stairs. Stiles let out a croaky yelp still rather panicked and then tried to protest and wriggle out but he felt drugged and sick. "wha a-are you—do-oing" he could of sworn he saw the beta smile.

"Well I didn't think you would want to pass out on the draftee stone floor of the building" the werewolf barked making Stiles smirk.

"awh you do care" he mumbled before passing out like Derek said he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

 **I'm sorry about the wait but i had exams to prepare for . but here it is! chapter 2! enjoy and again feel free to point out any mistakes i make because like i said i'm still new to this.**

 **Right i am debating on what to do for pairings. It may be Sterek, but i also really like Stydia. So it could go down either way. Just a fair warning. Oh and i'm keeping the original Scott ad Allison love story line because i thought they were cute together. Oh and there will be another major twist somewhere in the middle of this story which will link Stiles with the avengers. Also have you guys guessed who the kidnapper is? tried to make it as obvious as possible (it sorta says who the kidnapper is in the summary) if you have any questions feel free to ask :)**

* * *

DEREK POV

A couple hours after the meeting he went to bed thinking about the discussion. Isaac had come in looking fried to the crisp. Whatever the lightning he described was, did seem to be a potential threat since they had concluded it wasn't natural. They planned to tell Deaton to see if he knew anything further on the subject since he was the Hale family adviser, who took the profession of a veterinarian as an identity to non-supernatural beings. He trusted the man as he had saved the pack numerous times, and previously had a close relationship to his now deceased mother.

Derek sighed and led staring up at the ceiling. Why could they not just have one year where nothing ever threatens their lives? Hah he knew that was a stupid question. It was a shock he was still alive, he had been in so many close calls now. What shocked him most is that he was saved nearly all the time by Stiles who could barely walk ten feet without falling over. Stiles Stilinski… a hyperactive teenage boy who couldn't keep his mouth shut. As much as the boy irritated him he couldn't help but admire his bravery sometimes, and his faithfulness to Scott. The two were inseparable. But they also took each other's side most of the time. Derek let out a low growl remembering how the alpha stopped him earlier from punching the skinny teen. It was probably for the best since he didn't actually hate Stiles, and shouldn't damage the actual brain of the group. But he wanted to do it so badly, besides if Stiles ended up with a broken arm from Derek it was his own doing. The boy provoked him and liked it. The main reason Derek was annoyed wasn't because he didn't get to punch Stiles though, it was because he didn't like Scott being in control of him. Scott was the same age as Stiles and still didn't know how to properly be a werewolf like Derek did. No he wasn't going to try take the alpha position like his uncle… he wasn't like that. He had considered leaving but the wolf inside him protested and got angry insisting he stay which Derek found odd but decided to follow his instincts.

Eventually Derek drifted of to sleep in his thoughts.

Derek's dreams took him back to his old house, to his family. Before it was all burnt down. It was the same dream, every night.

 _It started with him walking a trail. The woodland seemed ominously quiet. He paused, now that even the sound of his own footfalls was silent, all that could be heard was the susurration of the leaves in the gusty wind. Looking up, he was transfixed by the myriad of fluttering leaves that danced in the high boughs, making a living roof above him. He was calmed, almost hypnotized, but the longer he stared the more the leaves looked like eyes staring back down at him and the boughs seemed to draw closer, blocking the sunlight as if they were forming a cage around him. Shaking his head he trudged onward. He had been this way many times. His sister would take him and Cora out here when Peter was having a break down and his mother needed them out the house._

 _As he approached the end of the trail his house came into view. It wasn't burnt down, or wreaked. It was how he remembered it before the fire. Large and magnificent, it always was a comforting sight to him and made his heart beat faster as he got closer to the door. He was going to walk in and find his mother scolding Cora for something. Peter trying to ignore the argument whilst reading a book. His sister cooking something on the stone stove, she could cook anything and make it taste good, even rabbit which Derek had never liked._

 _But when he did open the door it was a whole different scenario. As he opened the red painted door he smelt smoke. Fear filled him and he stumbled inside to see the house burning. The smoke billowed black across the room, filling his lungs causing him to cough and shield his face. The stair case was already engulfed by hellish red flames. Long curtains that normally dangled near the entrance had turned from their brown color, to burnt black. The flames danced from furniture to furniture as if trying to mock him, all he could do was stare at the scene in horror. Screaming snapped him out of the sudden shock, was that his mother?. Shaking he ran as fast as he could and ripped down the basement door to see his mother frantically moving around mouth open wide, screaming her lungs out as blazes of fire wisped around her in attempt to ease its craving hunger to devour. Before he could do anything the floor boards gave way and everything crashed down on top of her. But the screams still rang in his ears._

Derek sprung upright panting, eyes darting around the room in panic. Small beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. Sighing he realized it was just a dream. Actually it was more of a nightmare. A nightmare that haunted him constantly. Something was different though. He could still hear the screaming. He debated whether he was still in the dream until he figured out who the scream belonged to.

"STILES" he shouted and jumped up sprinting at full speed out of the apartment acting on instinct to save one of the pack. What the hell is Stiles doing here? He thought as he rushed down the stairs. Glancing at his watch left him more baffled. Stiles wasn't one to stay out this late unless it was an emergency. And he had never heard him scream before. Something must seriously be wrong.

Before he could reach the end of the stairs to save Stiles from whatever he was screaming about, he watched the boy run in, evidently petrified about something. Arms waving everywhere, shoes barley gripping to the slippery surface, hair rushing in all directions, Stiles looked terrible from first glance, the werewolf was surprised he made it around the corner since it was so icy. Derek stopped on the third step and continued to observe the boy who apparently didn't see him as he went crashing into his chest and falling backwards.

Stiles had never looked so scared since the nogitsune. When the teen looked up only then did Derek realize how pale he was, actually purple fitted better. His lips were blue and chapped, behind them his teeth chattered nonstop. He lay shivering from the cold, and from fear probably. How long had he been outside?

Derek stared at him baffled by his strange actions "Stiles?" was all that he managed to say whilst still wondering what was even going on. Millions of theories were shooting through his head; Stiles was being targeted by another alpha pack who wanted to try use him for bait against them; Stiles was being chased by another monster; Or even the hit list restarted and the teen was on it because of all his involvement with supernatural.

When Stiles spoke his voice was cracked. He told Derek about some man wanting to kidnap him. Derek hadn't heard anything outside which was strange. Maybe Stiles had been out in the woods and the loft was the closest place that held a sense of safety the teenager could get to. But that held the question still of who was the man? And was he still lurking around?

His eyes glowed blue and he took out his claws. He knew Stiles thought he looked cool like this so maybe that would calm the boy down. As he stepped out into the chilly air he observed the parking lot. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except the blue jeep parked in the corner that belonged to Stiles. He stood still and inhaled trying to pick up any scent that could match Stiles' description. Nothing except the vague smell of car fumes. He didn't even find scent of a struggle. What had happened to Stiles? Seeing no threat he retreated back inside to the ill looking boy who hadn't moved. Stiles needed to get inside, and fast.

It ended up with Derek carrying a passed out teenager up to his apartment which probably looked shifty but hopefully there was no one around who would call the sheriff. Oh shit, Stiles dad was probably worried sick about his son. He thought about taking Stiles home, but if what he said about the man was true, Derek felt uneasy about him being home with just his father. No offence to Mr Stilinski but he wasn't the strongest.

When he got into the safety of his loft he carefully placed Stiles slender form on the sofa removing his black converse trainers and snow coated jacket. Then he backed up into his room to grab a pillow and every duvet and blanket he owned. Soon enough Stiles was buried in a makeshift bed of multiple colored quilts and pillows. Hopefully that provide some warmth and start to reheat the human's temperature. But to his dismay Stiles continued shivering. With a frown he sped into the kitchen and boiled the kettle. Why was it always this kid? What was he to do about his father? Should he call? It was probably the right thing to do, but he wanted answers from the more logical side of Stiles, not the freezing to death one. He lent against the counter thinking and listening to the slightly too fast heart beat coming from the other room. Letting out a sigh he rubbed his face. Why out of all people did he have to end up looking after the teen? They had a strange relationship, he was pretty sure Stiles hated him.

Hearing the click signalling the kettle had boiled he lifted it and poured the contents into a hot water bottle which was then wrapped in a white fluffy towel. Walking back to Stiles he noticed sweat running down the boys forehead. With a frown he tucked in the bottle near Stiles stomach and readjusted the blankets awkwardly. Stiles defiantly was ill, he could smell it. But now that he thought about it, the boy had never been ill for as long as Derek knew him.

Derek backed up and sat on the floor with his back against the sofa opposite where stiles was led so he could make sure he was OK throughout the night. Derek was worried and started brooding over the situation, what ever happened to Stiles had panicked him. It was strange though, Stiles claimed he had been by the door since he left the building, but that was impossible. Derek would of heard his heartbeat or sensed he was in danger. Was Stiles even aware at the time how long he was out there? Derek's head snapped up when he heard Stiles groan and move. He was relieved when he realized the boy was just turning over. Derek could see a clear answer to the weird behavior but he didn't want to believe it. But the more he thought about it, the more he was led to the same answer. This wasn't the first time the teen had acted this way. Stiles being possessed by the Nogitsune was all that he could relate to. He didn't want to think it had happened again, and he chose to believe it wasn't possible for it to happen again in the boy's lifetime. However he decided to call Deaton in the morning just to be safe. Looked like the lightning Isaac encountered would have to wait. If what Stiles said about nearly being kidnapped was true, they had a bigger problem than the weather change. No way was anyone taking Stiles. The group needed him as much as he needed them.

Derek nearly slapped himself, where had this new found protectiveness for Stiles come from?

Derek yawned noting he was also tired. He resisted the urge to sleep though. Instead he found himself thinking more about Stiles. They could probably call it even now, since Stiles had saved him from the canima previously by holding his paralyzed body up in the water for two hours. Derek smiled slightly in the dim light. He had to give the kid credit, he remembered threatening him before actually needing his help. If it were Derek in Stiles position, he would have ran instead of helping the other. He remembered thinking of the teen to be annoying. His presence would buzz around him like a fly you could never swat. Every word, movement, breath he performed would irritate him to no end. But things had changed now. Stiles wasn't a leader, but he was probably equal to Scott in level of importance. Didn't he have a relationship with his newly found cousin Malia at one point? Derek was holding back laughter at the time Stiles found out she was Peter's daughter. His face dropped at least a mile. Weirdly he trusted Stiles with Malia. Normally he was the protective type, for example when Isaac tried to make a move on Cora it didn't end well for the younger beta. But he had learned to trust Stiles after the swimming pool. Granted the boy most likely wouldn't trust him back but Derek didn't really care.

A small cough followed by a harsh sneeze filled the room and Derek stood up and gazed over the figure on his couch. Stiles was shivering again. He debated taking him to the hospital now, but what if some supernatural business was involved with this? Derek saw his only other option and went to the kitchen to pick up his phone. It was actually Stiles who made him get a phone, apparently he was living in the wrong century. He scrolled through his contacts disappointed he didn't have many, nor the one he was looking for. He thought again before going back over to Stiles and searching the boy's pockets, careful not to wake him up or let too much cold air under the covers. Eventually he pulled out a blue Nokia Lumia 920 and clicked the on button. Stiles wallpaper was predictable, a star wars background with a small green alien saying 'in a galaxy far far away' which made Derek roll his eyes. Stiles luckily didn't have a pass code making it easier for Derek who then went straight into contacts. He was sure Stiles was going to get a password after this though. Some of the contacts made him laugh. There was 'SCOTT THE ALMIGHTY' and 'QUEEN LYDIA" Derek knew about the crush on Lydia, everyone did. He continued his way down past 'THE CANIMA' even though that could be taken as an inside joke, Derek would need to get him to change Jackson's nickname. Passed that was 'MALIA HALE' he guessed the Hale part was to annoy Malia. 'A' which he guessed was Allison and a reference to one of his many TV shows, maybe pretty little liars if he recalled something about an 'A' character in that. Everyone else had relatively normal names except one which made him stop and stare for a while. 'SOURWOLF'. That had to be referring to him right? Derek wasn't offended by the nickname anymore, it made him laugh on the inside even though he was punching Stiles on the outside. Finally he found who he was looking for 'SCOTTS KICK ASS MOM' he frowned at the name and clicked the call button.

To his dismay she didn't pick up so he tried 'SCOTT THE ALMIGHTY'. It rang four times before a very tired sounding Scott picked up on the other end.

"Stiles what the hell man, its 4am" the Alpha grumbled.

"Scott?" Derek said in a low voice so he didn't wake Stiles.

"Derek!?" Scott half shouted. From what Derek hear Scott fell of the bed as he heard a thud and a small yelp. "Why are you on Stiles phone? Is he ok? What happened?" he could tell Scott was already getting changed so he could race to his best friends rescue. Derek understood the feeling, the wolf inside would panic at any threat to a member of the pack and have an urge to immediately run and help no matter what scenario it may be in. Stiles was not just any member of the pack, to Scott Stiles was like his brother, his adviser, person to go to when troubled, afraid, or in need. For example, Stiles figured out what Scott was first when he was bitten. Derek was very impressed at that.

"Is you mom home?" he asked ignoring the countless questions he knew Scott would ask.

"What? Uh yeah she's asleep" Scott said shuffling around on the other side of the phone "Derek where is Stiles? Is he ok?" Scott asked sounding worried

"Can you put her on the phone I need her" Derek said trying not to lose his temper at the younger wolf.

"Derek where is Stiles" Scott's tone in voice had changed, the alpha had let panic slip through his voice. Slowly Derek came to the realization that Scott may think he is about to tell Melisa Stiles is dead, which wasn't true.

"He's fine for the moment but I need you to put your mom on the phone before something happens to him" Derek wrapped up briefly.

"Fine but I'm listening to the conversation" Scott snapped. Derek sighed and waited as he heard what sounded like Scott barge into his mums room and wake her up. Then muffled voices followed by the phone being passed over.

"Derek?" Mellissa tired voice rang through the line. Melisa McCall was a person of uncommon gifts. She was like a bird in flight, making something so impossible for other to appear easy and natural. At least that's what it must seem like to all the their doctors and nurses working in the hospital. Mrs McCall was the only one there who knew and dealt with the supernatural kind. On the ward she calmed patients deemed 'difficult' by other nurses. One glance at her ebony skin against that pale purple uniform and their respiration's eased to a more relaxed rhythm. Melisa never hurt people, never became impatient or belittled their pains, physical or otherwise. She spoke to people like they were still someone who mattered, human or not, and made it as if they were not just withered old bones too stubborn to die any faster. That may sound harsh but its the truth from Derek's view. With just her presence, people felt the pain medications worked better, their appetites improved and they slept more deeply. Which leads up to why he needs her more than anyone to help Stiles.

"Mellissa I need your help, its Stiles" Derek said forcing back a panicked tone in order to keep his normal chilled about any situation characteristic.

"what's wrong with him?" she said quickly becoming alert like Scott had. The par were a lot alike.

"I'm not entirely sure, I think its hypothermia, but it might be something else as well, something hospitals can't know about" he said making sure to highlight the end of the sentence so they got the memo. "I think you and Scott should get down here as fast as you can" he ordered

"Alright were on our way, make sure he is warm" she said and handed the phone back to Scott who never got a chance to talk as Derek hung up and threw Stiles phone on the sofa. Scott was probably only going to ask more annoying questions...

He stood and looked back at Stiles almost jumping when he saw two small eyes looking back at him. Stiles wasn't shivering as much which was a good sign.

"oh god" the boy cursed in husky voice "I passed out didn't I" he tried joking. Derek cautiously walked over not really sure what to do. He looked no better than when he was asleep. He still looked freezing and just looking at him made Derek feel cold. "w-were a-am i?" he asked.

"on my sofa" Derek replied still scanning him. The teen let out a soft whimper and pulled the covers closer around his neck. Derek could tell he was suffering.

"Y-you got a f-fricken cold sofa" Stiles commented. Derek looked briefly into stiles' eyes, they looked different from how they did in the meeting. The usual spark in them was dimmer, and had been replaced by a dull weak color. It was just another factor emphasizing how terrible Stiles must be feeling.

"you should stop talking before something else bad happens to you" Derek said. The teen cocked his head to the side slightly.

"but sourwolf, I thought you loved our talks" he said sarcastically

"i'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Derek said with a slight smirk.

"hey that's my line" Stiles mumbles his eyes going droopy again. "And you can't *yawn* pull it of either" he said tiredly making Derek role his eyes. "And leave m-my phone a-alone" Stiles muttered

"I called Scott and-Stiles?" Derek said but realized the boy was no longer listening as he had passed out yet again. "Great" he mumbled.

* * *

It only took the alpha and his mom a couple of minutes to get to his loft. A wild guess told him Scott had made his mother drive slightly faster than what was legal, which was stupid since the roads were icy. The pair tore into his apartment letting the large brown sliding door roll fully open.

"Stiles?" Scott shouted looking for his best friend

"he's passed out on the sofa" Derek answered now getting up to greet them. Scott rushed over to Stiles and peered over the boy. Scott's face was different to what Derek had seen before. His nostrils were flaring, his brow eyes were wide and alert. He stood with tense shoulders… the beta had seen Scott worried before, but not like this.

"will he be ok" Scott choked not removing his eyes from Stiles.

"that's what I called you to find out" Derek admitted looking at Melissa who was now also stood by Stiles observing him.

Melissa put a hand on the boy's cheek, maybe to check his temperature. "How long has he been like this" she asked.

" he's been with me for about half an hour.. But I think he was outside for at least 5 hours" Derek said still trying to figure out everything himself.

"has he woken up at all yet?" She asked. Stiles turned his head away from them as if trying to block out the minimal noise they were making.

"he woke up for about a minute just before you got here, other than that he's been like this" Derek informed

Scott took in a deep breath and finally looked at Derek "tell me everything that happened" he said his voice tinting slightly into werewolf huskiness. Derek nodded and led Scott into his kitchen where he lent against the counter. Scott sat on one of the table chairs opposite him.

"after the meeting I waited for all of you to leave before going to bed" Derek started leaving out the part about his dreams "but I was woken up by the sound of Stiles screaming" he explained watching Scott slowly nod his head signalling for him to continue "obviously I went to try and help him, but when I found him he ran into me looking exactly how he is now. he rambled about some man trying to take him but when I went to investigate I couldn't, see smell, or hear anyone" Derek finished.

Scott thought about it for a moment "so now we have a kidnapper after Stiles?" he said grouchily and looked down at his black converse, exactly like Stiles'.

"that's the weird part, I'm not sure anyone did try and take Stiles" Derek said and met the alphas confused eyes "he asked me where you all were, and then he said it was impossible you all could of left because he was stood by the door the entire time"

"when we left Stiles wasn't by the door" Scott confirmed with a emotionless look.

"Did you see his jeep in the parking lot?" If Stiles was actually out there then the pack would of seen his jeep on their way out right?

"I couldn't see barley anything, it was like a blizzard." Something was weird about this whole situation.

"I don't think Stiles was aware he was outside for so long."

"so he was sleep walking again?" Scott guessed

"im not sure, maybe he slipped on the ice?" Derek shrugged. He knew what Scott was thinking, it was what he had thought as well. He was just waiting for the question to be fired.

The true alpha thought for a while "you don't think…" he trailed of and looked back into the living room from where he was sat. Derek followed his gaze onto Stiles who was still being examined by Melissa still. Guilt flooded into him as he thought about how he could have done something wrong when trying to help Stiles.

"Don't think he is possessed by a psychotic Japanese spirit again?" Derek finished Scott's sentence "no I don't. but I'm planning on giving Deaton a call in the morning just in case" he said calmly. The two sat in silence then. Neither had much to say, they were both trying to put the pieces together in their heads. Either theory could be true. Stiles could be right, that someone tried to take him. But why would someone want to take Stiles? It made no sense. He was a tiny little thing and would probably break a bone if you flicked him. Derek heard Scott chuckle slightly and gave him an odd look.

"its always Stiles isn't it?" Scott said numbly with a small smile. Personally he didn't see what was so funny about it always being Stiles who got in danger. To be honest that wasn't exactly true, everyone got a fair share when it came to danger, but with Stiles it seemed to be more memorable.

Melissa walked back in with a relived look on her face. "he's ok I think. Its extremely lucky he wasn't out much longer though" she said with a tired expression on her face "its natural for him to be recovering like this and his body has already started to calm down and the shivering has subdued" she explained " but in the morning he may suffer a few side effects such as nausea, head ache's, and he may even have some memory loss in worst case scenario."

Scott and Derek simultaneously let out a sigh of relief "is his head ok? Like no bruises or anything?" Scott asked

"no why?"

"we think he might of slipped on some ice or something" Scott got up and stretched

"I don't think he slipped on ice…" Melissa started and shifted under her weight. Her expression told Derek everything, and the steady rising of her heart beat which was just being heard over his surveillance on Stiles' heart.

"why?" Derek asked

" well when I was checking him over, there was this blue marking on his wrist, it looked like a hand" She said. Derek opened his mouth to say something but ended up wandering over to Stiles with Scott following. As Derek kneeled by the sofa he caught a glimpse of what Melissa was on about. On further inspection by picking up the boys fragile arm he saw exactly what she had described. It looked like something had scorched the teens wrist, and it was clearly a hand print. So that defiantly gave some evidence that he was nearly taken, and there was in fact a struggle. But it was blue, he didn't notice it earlier because it blended in well with Stiles' frozen skin. But now that his body was reheating and going back to a healthier color the mark stuck out.

"what is it?" Scott asked with a puzzled expression.

"no idea honey" Melissa said standing uncomfortably as she always did around something supernatural related. They all knew she hated being involved, but she also hated not knowing what was happening in fear for her son.

"more questions for Deaton then…" Derek mumbled

"Deaton? Scott boss?" She suddenly asked. Oh yeah, she didn't know he knew about everything.

"He isn't just a veterinarian mom" Scott said quietly.

"oh, ok, werewolf business, right, got it" she said smiling sarcastically. They all stayed in the same position until Melissa wrapped and arm around Scott and kissed his head "time to go sweetie, you've got school tomorrow" she said softly and brushed some stray strands of his hair out of his face. Her speech always had a liberal dose of terms such as 'sweetie, honey, sweet heart, and love'. Derek awkwardly stood unsure of what to do.

"What about Stiles?" Scott asked

"He's going to have to stay here, don't worry, Derek will look after him i'm sure" she said confidently. Derek gave Melissa a look trying to say he didn't want to be the one to babysit Stiles but she ignored him.

Scott must of thought the same thing "but can't we take him back with us" he complained

"no, it's safer if we leave him here, we shouldn't move him or take him outside again for the rest of the night. It could cause more damage." she told him. Scott gave a small nod before walking slowly back out the door. Derek watched him walk out but Melissa stop and look back "take care of him" she half whispered but Derek heard her.

"What do I do if he wakes up?"

"he should be fine but be gentle with him.." she thought for a moment realizing how hard that normally was for Derek. It eventually brought a smile to her face and she rushed out after her son, carefully shutting the door behind her.

Derek was now alone with Stiles again.

He sighed and rubbed his face. It was way past 3 now, and he was exhausted. Setting himself down on the other couch he closed his eyes and accidentally drifted back off to sleep. If stiles woke up, Derek was most likely going to hear him, after all, he wasn't that quiet.

* * *

He awoke a couple hours later sensing the movement of light flood into the loft through his big arch windows. Surprisingly they had never been smashed or damaged with all the drama that took place in this building.

He looked down at his watch that read 8:30. He didn't feel tired anymore which was good, but he still felt like he needed caffeine in him. Sitting up to go make coffee he remembered he had a guest and looked over to the other sofa finding the teen still soundly asleep. Figures. He defiantly didn't look ill anymore. The deep grey circles that were under his eyes before had now disappeared .His breathing had become more deep and relaxed as his chest rose and fell rhythmically which was a good sign. All his muscles in his face and body were at total peace now as he lay comfortably… well what must be comfortable to him. He was led on his stomach with a arm raised out from under the blankets and rested it near his head for support, but unfortunately as Derek observed closer, he noticed the mark on his wrist hadn't healed making him frown. The hot water bottle had been long ago discarded onto the floor near the edge of the sofa, and his phone lay somewhere beneath the heavy pile of covers that cocooned themselves around Stiles making him look like a caterpillar.

Derek shook his head at the boy as he got up and crept easily into the kitchen without making a sound. Quickly putting the kettle on, he made himself a cup of coffee before retreating upstairs. Stiles is still in an unbroken sleep when he comes back down at 10. The boy was a heavy sleeper…

Every time Derek passed the living room throughout the course of the morning he would glance at the unconscious figure. It amused him more each time he passed watching the ridiculous positions the human lay in. It started with him curled tightly under the army of cotton quilts with just a tuft of his untamed brown hair sticking out. Then later he had moved into an awkward looking position of laying sprawled out on his back with his head drooping slightly of the cushion, mouth hanging open. His arms all over the place making him look like a starfish. It was easy to imagine this was the same hyperactive boy that ran around and couldn't stop moving all day long. The next was by far the best, it made Derek chuckle under his breath and he went to make breakfast. Stiles way led on his stomach with arms wrapped around the beaten pillow, making a chicken wings position. Derek had never seen anyone sleep so ridiculously. The human fascinated him.

Stiles had been passed out for a while and Derek was getting slightly worried as he put pieces of uncooked bacon on the grill. Should Stiles have woken up by now? then again it was only 12, so this was normal teenager habits.

The aroma of bacon wafted heavily through the house, a strong, mouth-watering, smoky scent filled the werewolf's nostrils. The smell reminded him of distant memories of his sister cooking, she made the best food he ever tasted. He would look forward to coming home when it was her turn to make dinner, Derek wasn't a bad chef himself, but he never would show anyone.

A small groan came from the living room. Derek rolled his eyes, trust the smell of food to pierce through that foggy veil of sleep Stiles was in. He walked in following the noise and watched as the teenager hazily blinked his eyes open and glanced at his surroundings. It was almost funny watching a wave of panic sway over him as he worked out where he was. Stiles proceeded to poke one foot out from under the blankets and test the air. With a quick shiver he retreated back. It wasn't that cold in the loft. Derek lent against one of the wooden beams and folded his arms waiting. Stiles still wasn't aware of his presence. The teen let out a huff and tried to rub the sleepiness out of his face. He looked oddly adorable for someone who had just woken up, and nearly died from hypothermia. Ok did he just describe Stiles as adorable? Never again shall that cross his mind…

Derek raised one eyebrow as he watched the teen wriggle around awkwardly and try sit up, but seemingly failed under the weight on top of him. How weak do you get?

"morning" Derek said purposely loud getting an interesting reaction. Stiles let out a soft squeak and spun his head around way to quickly for his groggy mind causing him to tumble of the sofa, still in a tangle of blankets. The thud that came from his body coming in contact with the floor made Derek wince, probably not the best thing Stiles could of done. He was now buried under countless covers, there were so many he could no longer see the small boy. A skinny hand extended and gave him a small wave.

It was followed by a muffled voice saying "morning" in reply. Derek raised his brow further as Stiles stuck his head out and winced at the light. The beta merely chose to look away by turning to go check on the bacon. He heard Stiles bang his head against the floorboard and groan. As he turned the cooker of and put the bacon into a sandwiches he heard the boy in the other room scramble up. It sounded as if he had great difficulty. Derek shook his head for the third time and continued preparing the two sandwiches.

* * *

STILES POV

He woke up from what seemed like an endless sleep. Ugh how long had he been out? His head throbbed slightly… oh joy a head ache, great now he would just need to survive a whole day of school like this. Maybe there would be some paracetamol in the kitchen he could take. He looked to the side to try and grab his phone of his bedside table but blinked realizing there was none there. He wasn't in his own room. His eyes darted around the area with panic hovering above him. Soon enough he figured out he was in Derek's loft on the surprisingly comfy sofa.

But why was he here? He wracked his mind trying to remember the previous night. He didn't remember much. Just the meeting, leaving, feeling very cold and Derek turning into a werewolf. What had happened? Oh god, he passed out didn't he? Ugh probably in front of the whole group as well. In his defense they had skin that worked as an insulator storing heat.

He was still rather chilly now that he thought about it. Which was surprising considering the amounts of blankets and quilts over him. He legitimately couldn't move easily there were that many. He debated on getting up, but it seemed freezing outside his nest. Slowly he peeked one toe out and quickly withdrew it as the cold air nipped him. Shuddering he thought some more. So the group bought him back to the loft? Where were they? Normally they would be jumping up and down at the bottom of the sofa the minute he woke up. So that meant… Derek Hale had taken care of him? Sourwolf? He sniggered. Guess it was payment for saving him endless and countless times before… ok well like 3 times before. Where was the guy anyway? Stiles attempted to sit but found it close to impossible being restrained by blankets. He wasn't feeling at his strongest and his body ached slightly, all that topped of by the pain gradually dying down in his head.

When he heard Derek speak behind him it had made him jump so much he ended up rolling of the sofa in a heap. Great. Two embarrassing moments added to the list. All he could think of doing was sticking a hand out from his den and waving. The chill bit his bare skin making Goosebumps show up, but he didn't want to retreat back now. So he stuck his head out in time to blindly see the beta walk of.

The smell of bacon was still thick in the air, and his stomach got the better of him. Clumsily he fought his way out and stood up on wobbly legs. The feeling of dizziness took over him for a moment due to getting up to fast, but it quickly subdued. He found himself shivering again. it couldn't be that cold could it? Grabbing one of the thick blankets from the floor and wrapping it tightly around himself, he stumbled into the kitchen following his nose. To his delight finding Derek putting two plated down at the table was like heaven at the moment. Next, there was a tablet and a glass of water, Derek knew he had a headache? His stomach growled hungrily and made him push onward to the table and collapse into a chair. Derek sat opposite him with his own food. Bacon. Stiles loved bacon, he loved It so much, did the werewolf know that?

Despite the joy of seeing food he felt terrible so he gulped down the medicine and the started on his food which was easily wolfed down. Derek on the other took slow, small bites and watched Stiles with either curiosity or worry in his eyes.

"What?" he said his mouth full of the final bit of his wonderful sandwich. Derek frowned and gave him a disapproving look.

"do you remember last night at all?" the beta said making Stiles frown also now.

"uh bits of it" he said honestly, sitting back in his chair "hoping most of what I remember is a dream" he shrugged

"so if its all a dream your not at all concerned about why you woke up on my sofa?" Derek said raising his eye brows. That was a very good point. Stiles was not on board today, he had just woken up in Derek's house and eaten his food.

"ok it wasn't a dream then" he sighed pulling the blanket closer around him. "eh, what happened last night? And why did I wake up your sofa?" His eyes widened for a moment "we didn't- I didn't- we didn't—did we?"

Derek glared at Stiles "no, we didn't, why you would come to that conclusion first disturbs me to no end. But the reason your in my apartment is because I saved you from someone trying to kidnap you last night…your welcome"

"you saved me?" Stiles repeated thinking about it "who tried to take me?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you'd remember." Derek grumbled

"so, I ran screaming to your apartment about a guy trying to kidnap me" he summarized with a sarcastic smile tugging his lips upwards.

"look at your wrist if you want more proof" Derek mumbled before taking another bite from his sandwich. He looked down and nearly fell off his chair when seeing the blue scorch marks that looked scarily like a hand.

"oh my god" he choked " did ice man try and kidnap me or am I just seeing things" he said not taking his eyes of the marks. He shook his hand in the air ass if it would make the mark go away earning a strange but amused look from Derek.

"something happened to you" Derek confirmed with a nod of his head "I found you outside my apartment nearly dead from hypothermia" the beta continued casually.

"explains why i'm so cold" Stiles said lifting his legs up onto the chair and wrapping the blanket around them to.

"Melissa said you might not remember everything straight away" Derek shrugged as he also finished

"did she also say I would feel like total, utter, crap?" Stiles groaned resting his head in his arms blocking his face from Derek and also avoiding the mark which was actually starting to burn slightly now that he had noticed it. He wasn't trying to hide, he just felt swore Derek was laughing silently at him.

"I called Deaton about an hour ago, he is coming over in about ten minutes-" the werewolf started but Stiles shot his head up so fast it cut him of. Why would Deaton come? He only suffered from hypothermia, and Deaton wasn't even a doctor.

" why would you call Deaton? He only knows how to cure werewolves from things right? And last time I checked I wasn't a werewolf" Stiles said looking over himself as if to prove his point further.

Derek let out a sigh "firstly You wouldn't survive the bite of a werewolf" he started

Stiles mouth fell open "wha—I could!" he tried arguing. What reason was there that he couldn't survive the bite, if Scott did then he obviously could. They were like one person, split into two.

"Secondly, Deaton has a lot of experience and might be able to give us some answers about what happened to you last night and whats on your wrist" Derek said sipping some warm beverage from a white mug. It looked like coffee, Stiles felt like he needed some in his system.

"no, go back two steps, why in holly hell would I not be able to survive the bite?" Stiles pushed the subject further earning a look from Derek

"Stiles"

"no, I wanna know why." He smirked " Actually never mind I think I already know. Your just saying you don't think i will survive the bite because you know I will be much stronger than you in the whole, werewolf, eat your face of, kinda form. So your just worried I will punch you back and not take as much damage from when you hit me"

"Stiles, Shut up" Derek snapped

"nuh uh, never gonna happen, ever." He grinned " Now there could be many other reasons why you don't want me like you, but I think you just enjoy me being your punch bag"

"How is it you've been awake for less than ten minutes and you already have enough energy to at like a babbling idiot" Derek shot

"oh. My. God. You totally do like me being your punch bag" Stiles cried pointing a accusing finger at the older werewolf. Derek refused to reply now adding to his perfectly valid point. However he chose to move the conversation somewhere practical "so, what about my dad? Is the whole police force looking for me?"

"I don't know I haven't called him yet" the wolf admitted "judging by the fact its your father, i'm guessing your probably right, the whole police force is probably looking for you." He continued, casually. Stiles sighed. How was he supposed to explain this? He didn't even remember half of it… oh, good, Derek can do all the explaining then. Why wouldn't the stupid guy call his dad? His poor old man had probably been worried sick over him.

"well, I am on a high level of importance, so I wouldn't be surprised to hear helicopters fly past.." he sniggered scratching his head. The beta raised his eyebrows and took another gulp of his drink.

"Well you are the sheriffs son" Derek's words made Stiles freeze. Suddenly a memory broke through a mind barrier. And he was no longer sat in Derek's kitchen anymore.

 _"This teen also just so happens to be the sheriffs son" He remembered himself saying as a warning to his kidnapper. His features were easily locked already in his mind._

 _"oh really? Are you sure about that?" The man replied._

Snapping out of the vision he felt his head go drowsy and his limps crumble making him slide suddenly out of the chair and land on his back, the blanket falling to the side of him. His arms had carelessly landed next to him; He must look really weird at the moment. But he couldn't care as he quickly shut his eyes trying to persuade the dizziness to leave. Eventually it died down, but he refused to open his eyes. That was a strange experience for him. Sure he had been through panic attacks but never anything like that. What Derek had said about his dad must of triggered something, Was he going to encounter more of this? He certainly didn't want to, it made him feel slightly sick. Oh god the bacon sandwich wasn't as appealing as it had been five minutes ago.

It was only someone shouting that made him open his eyes and return to the land of the living. Blinking he stared confused at Derek who was lent over him. The beta obviously had no idea what to do. Emotions were something alien to him, he barely understood his own let alone anyone else's. he patted Stiles head gently like he was a dog, his face as scared as he would be confronting a knife-wielding maniac. "Stiles, Stiles?, Stiles" were the words that finally translated in his mind. He sat up ignoring Derek and lent on his arms for support. He tried to make sense of the memory. What did the man mean about his dad? What was there to be sure about? If he had been implying what Stiles guessed he was, then the man was crazy.

Finally he looked at Derek still thinking. The werewolf looked a mixture of angry, worried and annoyed. He also found his own body was shaking uncontrollably, which might explain Derek's worry. "C-Cold" he whimpered with his bottom lip wobbling. How had the air gotten this frigid so quickly? He hadn't been out the blankets that long and he was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to feel like this. The unfriendly atmosphere seemed to constantly be looming near him, trying to make him suffer more than he already was. Derek was distinctively confused about how fast his body temperature dropped as well. Acting fast the wolf grabbed the now crinkled blanket and draped it over Stiles shoulders, then proceeding to lift the teen of the floor and carry him back to the sofa. The mountain of covers were once again thrown over him and he gladly concealed himself in them trying to absorb all the heat he could.

He was then left alone as Derek flew out of view. All he could focus on was trying to steady his breathing down. He really didn't want to slip into a panic attack now, he had enough to deal with. What was happening to him? Wasn't he supposed to feel fine? Derek's loft was usually quite warm. Not today apparently.

When Derek returned he had a hot water bottle that Stiles practically snatched of him and hugged trying to get every ounce of heat that radiated of it onto his body. The werewolf was also holding a cup of something that looked warm as stiles saw the steady rise of steam emerge from the brim of the mug. He raised a greedy arm out but Derek pulled back seeing how badly his arm was shivering. It was most likely he would spill the beverage and scold himself so he retreated back into the covers.

It took 10 full minutes for him to regain a slightly average body temperature. Well for him to at least stop shaking and be able to take the drink which was to his satisfaction, Coffee. He sipped it and a small moan leaked through his lips as he drank. Derek had sat on the floor on his knees.

"y-you need a better central heating system, in fact, do you even have one? You cant not have one, I mean, I know you live like Frankenstein, but it's the 21st century" Stiles said with a crispy voice.

"want to explain what just happened?" the werewolf said letting annoyance slip in his tone. Stiles led his head back.

"I have no idea" he sighed "my vision went blank and I remembered something from last night, then when I regained focus you were shouting my name and I was freezing my ass of" after that they both fell silent. Stiles got bored of the quiet and side-eyed Derek. It suddenly hit him the way Derek was addressing him without the growls or bared fangs. He was letting him lye on his sofa, making him food, making sure he didn't freeze, was the Wolf man getting soft? The thought made Stiles smirk slightly. Derek wasn't the type that did this, he wasn't the trusting type, but he couldn't help but think that the pair of them held some mutual trust between them. Especially when one of them was in danger.

"ya know, your not such a big bad guy after all" Stiles mused out loud whilst staring up at the ceiling. Derek let out a snort next to him and stood up satisfied that stiles was now ok. That quickly changed when Stiles tried to get up as well but ending up throwing coffee over his shirt.

"OW" he yelled mouth hanging open as the liquid stung his skin. "ow ow" he continued, it wasn't really that painful, but it felt uncomfortable.

The former alpha sighed "you're an idiot, you know that?" whilst watching him. Stiles gave him a nod trying his hardest to look ok now. But he wasn't, and he didn't understand why he wasn't. Derek picked up his red jacket which flicked drops of water everywhere. It was still drenched. Letting out yet another sigh Derek hastily threw it back on the sofa and trudged sulkily up his spiral stair cases.

Stiles blinked before chuckling with his head resting on the comfy pillow. Closing his eyes he breathed inhaling the smell of the pillow. It smelt faintly of fabric softener from where it had been washed, but Derek's scent transmitted particularly strong. Did he sleep on this one? It was actually a pleasant smell, it was sort of earthy but with a hint of hair gel and body wash. It made him laugh slightly, all this. His vision of Derek was secretly living in a cave somewhere in the woods, catching deer, rabbits, and squirrel for food. Not cooking bacon in his little werewolf oven, using hair gel and actually showering in proper showers instead of lakes.

Oh god, when was the last time he showered? Probably early yesterday, but he felt in need desperately for another. He hadn't even considered what he looked like, probably terrible. Guess it didn't matter… it wasn't exactly the highest thing on his list of problems.

Derek returned with two black t-shirts in his hands which had formed into the shapes of fists. Stiles gave him a look in disagreement. "its ok furface, I'm good with my coffee stained one… and black isn't really my color" he protested but ended up getting two tops thrown in his face.

"just put one on Stiles.." Derek said leaning once again back against a pillar, He isn't slumped at all, his body is clearly too muscular for that, yet it is just as relaxed as his face. Stiles did't budge and stared at Derek. "Stiles Melissa told me to look after you so put the damn top on"

Stiles huffed "well turn around then" he yelled making Derek pinch the brim of his nose in attempt not to get angry. Eventually though the supernatural obliged and turned facing a different direction. Stiles mumbled curses under his breath and quickly changed his top.

"I can still hear you"

"good" He said pulling his head through "Derek?" Stiles said making the werewolf turn around "this doesn't fit" he said annoyed at how much larger and muscular Derek was compared to him.

"well try the other one on" Derek mimicked a grin showing his teeth which were like fangs in wolf form as well.

"hey! Your dumb ass don't get to copy everything I say just because you can't beat my amazing comments. And its called originality, you should try it some time" Stiles said changing the t-shirt without bothering to make Derek turn around this time. When he finished he sulked back against the seat and folded his arms. The top was huge on him, the sleeves which would of reached just below Derek's shoulder on his upper arm, went all the way down to Stiles' elbows and the bottom hung loosely by his hips if he were to stand up. He was lucky the collar looked relatively normal. Derek had a smug look plastered on his stupid face.

Before Stiles could come up with something else witty to say someone knocked at the door. Deaton most likely. Derek seemed to hesitate. "gonna answer the door fluffy?" Stiles said trying to get some sort of revenge against Derek for putting him in this top. His eyes glowed and a growl slipped out his mouth. But Derek slowly walked over to the door "awh who's a good boy" Stiles began laughing. The door was opened and in walked the veterinarian wearing a his signature long white lab coat and black button up shirt matched with regular trousers. Stiles swore if the jacket was black, and he put shades on, this guy could pull of being in the matrix.

"hello Stiles"he began whilst towering above him. "I hear you ran into some trouble yesterday" he continued and knelt down "all i'm going to do is take a look at your wrist, Derek told me about everything else. I'm only mildly concerned about the hand print marking" Deaton lifted his arm out of the covers and inspected the marking. It didn't seem to be healing, in fact it was getting worse,it had become more vibrant and easily stood out.

"what is it?" Derek asked impatiently

"i'm not sure" Deaton said still examining. He poked it with a finger making Stiles hiss as pain shot from it. "its defiantly nothing good" All the light from Stiles face drained as it fell into a scowl. "this seems to be the source of whats making you so cold. Its not allowing your body to warm up at regular standards for some unknown reason. Do you remember anything about the man who grabbed you and did this?"

Stiles thought for a moment "He—" Suddenly something else broke past his mind barrier.

He remembered the man grabbing his fist when he attempted to hit him. But he also remembered what followed.

 _*the color of his skin transformed from a pale white, into a deep blue. Markings covered his face, they looked like healed scars. His eyes turned a red color, not like Scott's eyes, his eyes were plain, old fashioned, evil.*_

Stiles groaned wanting to remember more but no matter how hard he focused nothing else came. Luckily he didn't react as badly as he did last time by not collapsing. He did go dizzy for a while though having to shut his eyes to stop the world swaying.

Deaton placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Stiles? Can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes and saw Derek had loomed closer with a concerned expression. Stiles licked his lips "he looked normal at first—"he started trying to piece together the information " but the color of his skin changed blue, and scar like markings appeared on his forehead along with red eyes. What is he like a frost maniac?"

"no… from your description I cant determine much. I would have to look into it some more" the Doctor said getting up. "Stiles you should be fine to get up and move about tomorrow as long as your wearing warm clothing, but rest here for the remainder of the day. I also suggest you don't leave here all weekend in case you do recover. If not attend school like normal the following Monday, at least until we figure it out what's happening to you" Stay here? All weekend? Stiles sighed.

"sure thing doc" he mumbled

"what should we tell his father?" Derek asked

"the truth" Deaton replied without missing a beat. "he has right to know, and Stiles is going to need a change of clothes, I don't think yours fit him to well" the doctor said eyeing the shirt.

Stiles gaped "wha- i can totally pull of scary, big, mean, werewolf kinda look" he said sarcastically whilst avoiding Derek's glance.

"right, well i'm afraid i have to get back to my lab, i have a book there that might have same information about what did that to you" Deaton said before walking to the door with Derek and having a quick conversation which Stiles was unable to catch before the veterinarian left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:**

 **Chapter 3! i hope you guys are enjoying this it means a lot if you are :))**

 **Ok so i'm not sure how many chapters will be in this story because i'm currently still in the process of writing it and its no were near finished. So the next few chapters will be based on Stiles recovering, getting his memory back ect... and the pack trying to work out who took him. Then i promise it will move some where from Derek's loft! and stuff will happen... yeh so stick around if you like the story!**

 **(and i'm sorry i take ages to update, i'm trying to go as fast as i possibly can)**

* * *

DEREK POV

He let out a long exasperated sigh. Learning that Stiles would have to stay here ALL weekend had put him in a bad mood. He could only tolerate the teen for so long before he would seriously consider restraining Stiles or duct taping the teens mouth. Stiles didn't seem to be overly happy about it either as he sank further into the covers whining slightly. The boy was starting to look tired again, which was strange since he was never usually got worn out this quickly. The Stiles he knew would stay up for hours on end, researching, watching movies, texting Scott, or even running around in the woods looking for dead bodies…

Derek had lived with the teen for a while when he was a person of interest, so he had been able to observe Stiles' daily habits and procedures. It had been strange sharing a room with Stiles, at the time it seemed like a logical decision because it would be the last place the sheriff would ever expect him to hide, but now that Derek thought more about it, he couldn't help but think he took refuge in Stiles' bedroom because he felt… safe there? Why his inner wolf would feel safe at Stiles Stilinski's house he couldn't quite work out. Stiles had reacted better that he thought the teen would. Actually at times it seemed Stiles didn't even acknowledge Derek's presence in the room, like the boy couldn't care less about the fact a werewolf was staying with him.

Pushing back his wandering thoughts he decided not to talk to Stiles as he was already going to be tortured by the kid's compulsive talking all weekend. Instead he picked up his phone and dialed the number he had been putting off for so long. It only rang 1ns before someone hastily picked up on the other end.

"Mr Stilinski?" Derek asked and watched as Stiles head snapped up with wide eyes in the other room. His heart beat rose slightly, this wasn't going to be a casual conversation.

"Derek? I've been meaning to call..." The tired sheriff said on the other end of the phone. Guilt was all Derek felt, the poor man had probably been awake all night looking for his son. And Derek was held responsible for half the reason Stiles didn't return home. "Its Stiles, he never came home last night"

"I know. He's safe, with me" Derek said still trying to figure out how to tell the man his son was nearly kidnapped by some assumed supernatural man.

"what? He's with you? How long has he been with you?" anger was rising in the man's voice.

"for a while. Look I know what you're thinking, but no I didn't kidnap your son. We think someone else tried to though." Derek informed him "I found him outside my loft nearly dead from the cold. I would off taken him back to you but it's too cold for him to go outside just yet." Derek finished.

The sheriff didn't reply on the other end as he put the pieces together. "can—can you put him on the phone please" anger was defiantly in his voice. Derek pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at Stiles who shook his head mouthing to say that he was asleep.

"uh he's sleeping at the moment" Derek lied " I need you to come by the loft and drop his things of though."

"I bloody will come by the loft, he better be awake when I get there, and he has a lot of explaining to do. Tell him he better be ready because he is most certainly coming back with me"

"he- he can't until the weekend is over" Derek started

"Until the weekend is ove—he's my son"

"And it's been medically suggested he doesn't leave so his condition doesn't get worse" Derek snapped losing his patience. "Look all I need is for you to bring his things up"

Lots of curses were fired on the other end of the phone, to a human it would have been muffled but Derek's wolf ears made it easy to catch what was said; it wasn't anything nice. "Fine I will bring a supply of clothes for him" The sheriff agreed bitterly.

Derek looked over at Stiles who was now mouthing and doing gestures for his dad to bring his laptop. "Could you possibly bring his laptop as well?" Derek sighed

"Yes I suppose he will need it… kid can't seem to survive one day without it" The man sighed. Stiles the mouthed for his phone charger.

"And his phone charger, his pillow, his laptop charger, his school bag" Derek continued down the list of things Stiles was mouthing. He eventually got annoyed and made his eyes glow bright blue as a warning for Stiles to stop just as he was requesting a large crate of Dr Pepper.

"Thought he was asleep" the sheriff mumbled "alright I will bring all his 'essentials' including what I think should be there as well." He finished "I will be there in 20 minutes maximum" the sheriff said before hanging up.

Derek put down the phone and groaned. When the sheriff got here, it was going to be worse. Don't get him wrong he held a very high level of respect for the man, taking on the role off looking after a hyperactive spaz. But threatening the safety of said hyperactive spaz could potentially get you killed. Even if you had supernatural abilities.

"its your own fault" Stiles mused from behind him sounding way to entertained. "You're the one who made the call." Derek turned to face the boy who was sat cheekily smiling at him.

" Yes, and now you have to explain to him why you didn't come home last night, good luck with that" Derek growled down at him.

"on the contrary, Mr big werewolf man, I can't remember much of last night, so I think I will leave the explaining to you" Stiles smirked

"don't place your actions on me" Derek snorted

"my actions? I'm sorry I didn't realize walking to my car then getting attacked was my fault" The boy argued. He had a good point though. It wasn't Stiles' fault, but the sheriff might say otherwise. "Look, I don't like you, you don't like me" Stiles started again realizing Derek wasn't going to reply. What he said wasn't true, well half of it wasn't at least. "SO when my dad gets here, I will just go back with him"

Derek snapped his head up at him "What? Stiles—your not aloud outside, going home is out of the question"

"oh come on Derek" Stiles whined " I'm sure I can make it to the car without dying"

"you couldn't make it ten minutes at breakfast without nearly dying" Derek pointed out

"I didn't nearly die" Stiles rolled his eyes using his head to match the movement and exaggerate it. "my brain was still left vulnerable when something triggered the memory so of course my body was going to react badly."

"Your. Not. Leaving" Derek spat

"Oh. My. God" Stiles threw back at him "its not your choice anyway, why do you even care if I go out, you know, I didn't even think you liked me enough to care whether I died or not."

"I don't hate you Stiles" Derek said calmly. It was true, he didn't hate the kid, and he didn't even find him overly annoying, most of the time. The teenagers witty ways actually made him laugh sometimes.

" Haha veery funny. But back to the point, we could avoid all our awkward slightly terrifying conversations if I just went home. Not that I don't love our talks. But you do get slightly growly a lot of the time. Like total, 'grr im Derek Hale and I will rip your throat out with my teeth' kind of growly. And you know what? It's not even physically possible for us to survive a weekend together because you WILL end up ripping out my throat, for real this time. But because I'm awesome and you all obviously worship me, Scott will come to my bidding rescue and rip your throat out. But because you have werewolf healing powers, you will heal and then rip his throat out. And he will also heal. Then it will be an endless cycle of healing and throat ripping out. Then there will be blood building up over the floor. Then I will make my super stealthy get away. And end up at home anyway, see how this works?" Stiles finally looked at him for a reply but Derek was far too taken back at how fast the teen's mouth worked.

"Stiles, shut up"

"Derek—" He started to go again, and Derek was thankful to hear the door sliding open.

The sheriff barged in without knocking caring a large black duffle bag. He was still dressed in his uniform suggesting he hadn't changed out of the clothes from his late night shift yesterday.

"heeey dad" Stiles said weakly smiling and giving the man a small wave, only finding the courage to wiggle his fingers as a gesture of greeting though. Derek stepped away giving the pair some room earning himself a glare from the boy.

"you" The anger in the man rose as he pointed at Stiles "are in s much trouble—I can't even begin to explain the amount of trouble you're in" His heart rate was alarmingly high.

"oh god, your mad" Stiles croaked

"mad? I'm furious Stiles" His father yelled. Derek raised his eyebrows and watched Stiles sink further into the chair as if he wanted to become part of it. "I was up until 3am waiting for you to come home, 3am. When you didn't return I thought the worst and was at the station sending every police officer in my power out to look for you. All night I was worried Stiles. All night."

"Well if it's any conciliation I was passed out suffering from hypothermia all night so I couldn't contact you…" Stiles muttered and his dads glare intensified "that wasn't helpful…" Stiles winced scratching his neck awkwardly. "well- its not as bad as me going on the camping trip to Mexico" Stiles tried to defend himself and argued a bit more.

"and I'm still mad at you for that"

"Ah, but if I didn't go on the camping trip then Derek here could theoretically still be buried in the tomb of wolfs bane, underneath an Aztec temple, in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake. And if he was still there he could be even younger, like so young he would have been a baby, and if he was a baby he wouldn't of survived because he would still be aging backwards, so pretty soon their wouldn't be a Derek Hale. Which means I wouldn't off been saved last night, so I would be dead, or kidnapped. So really me going to Mexico saved my life last night." How Stiles came up with that, was unknown. The small speech made him think back to when Malia suggested they think like Stiles to solve a mystery, he had now just concluded, no one thinks like Stiles. Except Stiles.

"Stiless—half of that doesn't even make sense" The sherriff snapped

"but it's still true right?"

"You better have a damn good explanation to why yoou never came home last night" the Sheriff finally started calming down and the hairs that had risen on the back of Derek's neck fell. Stiles' heart beat was actually steady.

"well that depends on how you define good explanation"

"well I define it as you telling me the truth about every single thing that happened last night, no excuses, and nothing illegal involved" The man spat

"well your might be disappointed" Stiles trailed of "since I can't remember most of what happened" He looked at Derek "but he does" Stiles said trying to throw his father's attention someplace else. Typical, Stiles could mangle himself out of any situation.

"Derek? Can you enlighten me on the situation? I know you said someone nearly kidnapped my son but I'm going to need one of you to elaborate a bit more on that"

"Stiles was at my house until around 10:30" Derek started watching Mr Stilinskis head turn to Stiles in frustration, the boy just shrugs pretending not to remember. Derek proceeded to tell the story, well the parts he knew. After Stiles' dad thought for a moment.

"so your telling me, a supernatural, blue, man, tried to take my son, burned his wrist, and made him loose concept of the time. Then you saved him and brought him back up here" Mr Stilinski said with a frown.

"oh don't leave out the part where the burn doesn't seem to want to leave and is making me be constantly cold." Stiles mumbled messing about on his phone. The teen had absolute zero ability to focus.

" I know we should of called you sooner, but a lot happened" Derek said meekly. The sheriff nodded surprising Derek with how understanding he as being. Derek had expected a much worse reaction than just a gentle nod of the head.

"dad?" Stiles said sounding serious suddenly "im sorry ok? I shouldn't of stayed out past curfew, I just—just lost track of time since we were having a pack meeting. If I had just come back at regular time I wouldn't of put you through this" Stiles said shutting his eyes.

The sheriffs face dropped to pity "its alright kiddo, look if what you both said is true, then he would have been waiting there for you anyway." Stiles dad sat next to him and pulled him into a hug. Derek stood awkwardly unsure of where to go, or what to do. Normally this kind of affection wasn't shown in his home.

"Oh my god Stiles, your freezing" The sheriff said taking Stiles hand in his.

"im fine" the boy lied, Derek could tell as Stiles' heart sped up ten times faster.

"you don't feel it, or look it"

"dad! I said I'm ok" Stiles reassured "you don't have to worry about me"

"If I ever hear you say that again, I'm going to never let you watch The Walking Dead every Monday, instead I will put my 'boring' channels on that you will be forced to watch" The sheriff warned "I'm your father, I'm aloud to worry about you"

"what!? No walking dead? But the group are in a new safe zone called Alexandria. Rick is losing the plot again- he took o three zombies all by himself and Glenn had so many close calls!" Stiles said excitedly thinking about hi favorite TV show no doubt.

Stiles and his dad talked for a while before his dad got up as if preparing to leave. Stiles was about to get up but Derek let out a growl warning him not to. Obviously Stiles ignored him and pretend to growl back.

"Dad wait for me" He called jumping up

"no way kiddo sit back down I'm with Derek o this one" The words made him stand taller feeling proud of winning.

"what? No fair you can't make me stay here ALL weekend with—with him" Stiles said now desperate. Derek would be offended but he felt the same way. Only difference being was that he could hide it better.

"I can" The sheriff said sternly "I don't particularly like leaving you after what happened, but judging by how you look, you wouldn't make it to the car"

"I don't look that bad" Stiles protested again whilst being pushed back onto the chair.

"Even if I did decide to take you home, I wouldn't be there as I've been called on a very important assignment out of town, coincidentally all weekend" The sheriff shifted and moved his eye sight over to the window "I wasn't going to go as you were missing, but now that I know you are safe and have a place to stay- You don't mind him staying do you Derek? I know he is a bit of a pain but I promise I will pay for anything he breaks" Worried eyes were thrown at him.

"Im a pain?" Stiles said as if confused

"I don't mind" Derek said as calmly as possible.

"how can you not mind?"

"thank you, now as I was saying, son, you're probably better of here anyway. I trust Derek to look after you and if anything tries to take you I know your safe."

"I don't need a baby sitter" Stiles spat and slammed against the chair annoyed.

Mr Stilinski sighed "just stay here Stiles, please? I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you did, and its only for the weekend"

Stiles didn't reply for a moment. Derek almost laughed at the silence filling the air that was supposed to be filled with the infinite come backs and babbles of the teen.

"Fine" Stiles finally gave in but refused to look at his father.

"thank you."

"what assignment?" Stiles said sparking up in interest but still not looking away from his hard fixed gaze on the floor. It was easy to see the resemblance between the pair. The Sheriff and Stiles both share an inquisitiveness that make them good detectives, and the Sheriff routinely comes to correct conclusions despite not being able to see the complete picture of what's going on in Beacon Hills. Derek admired him for that. But there was a slight difference, Stiles had a very unique brain, he was highly intelligent in many ways. It was actually quite remarkable. His father on the other hand was smart, but not in the same way as Stiles in some cases. Derek guessed Stiles got that part of him from his mother who Derek never met.

"nothing for your young mouth to be spreading" The sheriff smirked folding his arms.

"wha- come on dad! You know I wouldn't tell anyone" Stiles said. Derek knew he was lying. Stiles often told the pack what things in crime were happening so they could try work it out and see if it was linked to anything that concerned them. However sometimes the teen was just generally curious about things and would stick his nose in it.

"not happening. Now you stay here and keep warm. I don't want to come back and find you in hospital… or taken somewhere by some unknown person." Mr Stilinski picked up his keys from the counter and headed towards the door.

"Alright, see you laters dad. Nice talk!" Stiles called after his dad sarcastic hinting in his voice

"don't get into to much trouble, I love you son" The sheriff called as he shut the door. Derek sighed. And now his weekend would begin…

* * *

Stiles lay back against the sofa clearly not liking the rules laid out.

Rules of living with grumpy ass werewolf:

1) No more getting up until Saturday unless it's essential

2) If he annoyed Derek to much he was going to have his head ripped of

3) No leaving until the end of the weekend

4) Upstairs was of limits

5) make a mess, clean it up

6) don't break anything

"your rules seriously suck" he complained from his seat with a huff. "if I wanted to be controlled I would of come with a remote.."

" I wish you did come with a remote so I could put you on mute" Derek exasperated "its not as if I enjoy the situation any more than you do" Derek murmured and got up. His posture was slugged, he must be tired. Oh well if he was gonna keep Stiles here he was gonna have to suffer the consequence's as well.

"you know, this could have been easily avoided" He started "if you hadn't of told him about me absolutely needing to stay in the loft. I could be in the car. Going home. With my dad. And you, yould of been here. Doing whatever you do when the pack inst around. Like hanging around outside schools. Being your usual self." Stiles looked up at the ceiling bored "but no. were both here. Not talking."

"Stiles would you please—"

"shut up? No because we've already established that's never gonna happen" Stiles barked "and if your not going to talk one of us has to, and that one is obviously going to be me" Derek still wasn't saying anything. Did he have to be under strict rules to share a house with the only other being on the planet who couldn't socialize like everyone else? So that made Derek abnormal. Maybe he was like some weird crossover of a werewolf and a alien then.

A smile crossed his face as he imagined Derek with small green antennas, driving a silver UFO. Of course he still looked grumpy as he blasted other aliens in space.

Derek was walking up the stairs as his concentration was pulled back to his situation.

"wait where you going?" He scrambled around on the sofa until he could see Derek again.

"to sleep"

"but what am I suppose to do?" He asked fidgeting around with the quilt.

"not my problem, Scott messaged asking if your were ok, I told him you were but he insisted on him and everyone else coming over after school, which should be in about 1 hour" Derek then proceeded to jump up the stair case "oh and don't get of the sofa, I will know if you do" Derek shouted

"what if I really have to pee?" Stiles shouted back "or my phone falls of the sofa just out of reach?" Derek didn't reply and the teen guessed he probably heard him but just chose to ignore him. _Douche_ he thought. "ok i will just hold it" Now what was he to do? After a few minutes he shoved the blankets of and stood up stretching his arms. Like hell he was gonna listen to Hale. He wasn't staying on there all day. how incredibly boring that seemed. Besides.. he was fine as long as he kept warmish and didn't stay up for to long right? he was only going to get something to eat. Hey, people eat when they are bored its a natural thing.

On tip toes he crept across the cold floor and into the wide kitchen. It was freakishly quiet in the house creating a spooky atmosphere. He shuddered and padded over to the fridge. Inside there was a wide variety of things such as milk, cheese, orange juice and pretty much every form of meat. He settled for a diet coke can before going to raid the cupboards. He felt slightly guilty, but he was hungry again and was gonna live here all weekend so might as well.

The first cupboard he searched was filled with old cook books that had turned paler from age, the brim starting to cripple and loose color. Must be family books passed down. The second held pasta, lots of pasta, with every kind of source Stiles could think of. He never knew Derek had such an obsession with pasta… making a mental note if the werewolf was ever in a bad mood or wanted to kill him, he would cook pasta. Well try to, he wasn't exactly good at cooking. Finally the last cupboard held what he was looking for. Crisps, protein bars and biscuits. HE scrunched his face up at Derek's choice in junk food and would need to lecture the man on GOOD food… but this was all he got so he retrieved a protein bar and shut the wooden cupboard.

Ripping open the packet he took a bite, they were a tiny bit stale, probably because Derek didn't eat them much, but Stiles didn't mind. After finishing he scrunched up the packet and hid it in his trousers, the proceeded to place in diet coke on the coffee table by the sofas. He felt like he was getting cold again, but didn't want to st down. Reaching for the cotton blanket he paused noticing Derek's leather jacket draped to the edge of the opposite sofa. A smirk trolled up his face and he withdrew from the blankets and picked up the jacket swiftly putting it on. It was extremely large on him, to the point where he had to role up the sleeves. However it did make him feel bad ass. No wonder Derek loved this thing. Its like his prized possession, well except his Camaro which is parked outside. He folded his arms trying to do a perfect impression of Derek, he mastered the glare spot on, but his hair needed work. Trying to pat his hair down to Derek's short style was hard due to his messy spidery hair that was sticking out all over the place. Giving up he just left it how it was.

Something upstairs hit the floor making Stiles jump and ungracefully fall a couple steps back knocking into the coffee table and causing a mug he previously drank out of to fall and smash. He froze. Derek. Was. Gonna. Kill. Him.

His eyes filled with fear and he uncoordinated picked up all the broken shards and sprinted into the kitchen shoving them into the bin before scampering back out to dive onto the sofa as nothing happened. Unfortunately, as he ran out Derek was stood by the sofa causing him so try stop which ended with him sliding across the floor onto his face. Derek looked displeased. And he realized, he still had the jacket on.

"oh holy crap" he held his breath and slipped out the jacket. "I was just—" he started trying to think of a way out "just… cold?" he tried but winced when Derek's eyes narrowed

"I told you to stay on the sofa, what part f that didn't you understand?"

"the part where—" Stiles started but Derek growled and was in his face in the blink of an eye making Stiles hiccup in fear. Derek lifted him up by the top of his shirt, not of the ground, just so he had to stand on the tip of his toes to hold balance. "the part where you thought I actually was going to-" Stiles finished squirming around trying to get out of his grip.

"Do I have to tie you down Stiles?" The older asked. That could have been taken the complete wrong way making Stiles bite his lip in order not to laugh. He shook his head slowly "good because believe me, I will" Derek yelled and raised a fist into the air. Ok pissing of werewolves when they are tired is a bad idea. Another mental note. Maybe e could suggest making pasta? something told him Derek wasn't going to calm down over pasta though.

"WOAH WOAH woah, DEREK" Stiles panicked bracing his face for impact. "fragile human here who doesn't want to be punched" Derek still didn't lower his fist, actually, he seemed more annoyed. "You cant hit me, i'm sick remember?" He suddenly had the bright idea of turning this against Derek by using the guys words that previously trapped Stiles, to trap him now. The fist slowly lowered and was replaced by Derek flashing his eyes blue for a split second. "yeh, that's right buddy, no hitting Stiles all weekend" Derek said nothing but seemed to look like he was thinking it over again. "yup, no punching, clawing, kicking, biting-" His words were replaced by a yelp as Derek started dragging Stiles backwards across the floor back to his makeshift bed. "HEY, hey, calm down you don't have to manhandle me- or wolfhandle even" Stiles squawked as he was thrown onto the sofa. "ow ok that wasn't nice" he narrowed his eyes at Derek who in turn growled back and snatched the jacket from his grasp and stalked back upstairs. "DICK" Stiles shouted at him and settling in his bed. He really didn't want to be tied down so he resisted the urge to get up again and spent the remainder of the hour drinking coke and playing games on his phone.

* * *

When Scott and the others finally arrived they knocked on the door. Stiles rolled his eyes "DEREK get your little wolf ass down here and answer the door" he shouted not taking his eyes of his phone, he was in the middle of his second favorite game 'subwaysurfers' and was trying to break his high score. When no reply came he gave upon the game and tried calling again "DEREK". This time the former alpha sulked down the stairs. His hair was messier than it was earlier from where he had been sleeping making Stiles stare. Derek gave him one look before going to open the door.

When it opened a draft blew through the building making Stiles shudder and hide deeper under the covers so only the top half of his face was showing, like he was a little kid who thought they saw a monster in the middle of the night.

"STILES" he heard Scott shout, how his best friend had survived a day in school without him left Stiles baffled. He rarely missed school, he didn't like to. Which was weird for a teenager he knew that. Soon enough the entire pack was stood in front of him. He did a head count, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Boyd, Erica, Liam, Kira, Malia, and Derek hovered just of sight. Hm, where was Isaac? probably busy or in detention.. as per usual.

"You.. look terrible" Allison laughed as they all observed him.

"thanks" he said trying to pout at her as he moved the covers of his face.

"Yeh, man, you look like shit" Scott added

"well aren't you my lovely group of friends that came to make me feel better" He smiled and everyone laughed except Lydia. She actually looked pissed. No like, she looked like she might murder him, and that was Derek's job. Before anyone could stop her she strutted up to where he lay, raised her pretty manicured hand and slapped him full on in the face. The crack of where their skin met rang through the air and his face was thrown to the side. "owwww" he exaggerated looking back at her with a scowl "what was that for?". What was it national hurt Stiles week or something?

"for nearly getting yourself killed" she said simply "and worrying me to death" she added ad looked away slightly. No way. Lydia was worried about him. Nothing stopped the grin that appeared on his face.

"is.. that Derek's shirt?" Malia asked frowning at him.

His mouth hung open as he realized how dodgy it must look. "it could be" he replied

"Why are you wearing his top" Scott smirked

"becaaause he made me—no- god" he sighed hiding his face in his hands as the others laughed. "that came out wrong" They laughed more which made him eventually laugh with them. He loved awkward situations like this, they were often funny to him, but this time his cheeks tinted red.

"man you really worried me, your never leaving anywhere without being supervised again" His best friend said, still with his signature wolfish grin plastering his tanned face. Stiles couldn't help but continue his laugh, he had missed the company of his friends, even though he only saw them last night. In his defense a guy did mess up his concept of time.

"well he's ok now which is the main thing right?" Kira chirped in happily.

"well… almost alright" he said showing his wrist too everyone making them all stop smiling and stare in either horror or confusion.

"oh god, what the hell did that?" Allison said grabbing Scott's hand on instinct.

"i dunno" he sighed "iceman I'm nick naming him. Deaton's doing some research on it.." he sighed and lent back closing his eye again. He was doing that a lot today. He didn't feel tired, he just felt dizzy and his vision would go slightly blurry, and it always happened whenever he tried to work something out. Odd.

"you should of waited for the rest of us to leave with you" Malia stated anger hissing through her tone. Should of waited? it wasn't as if he had been expecting this to happen... ugh he wanted to yell at Malia but chose against it, he needed his friends to cheer him up. Shouting at one of them wouldn't help make him feel better.

"I didn't realize you were an expert on how i should go about life, keep going, ill make notes" he said sarcastically and sensed her back down.

"was he defiantly after you? or just any idiotic teen that just so happened to wander outside last night?" Lydia asked now pacing the room.

"I don't know I cant remember much. I think he was after me but I cant be certain." He said desperately trying to remember something. Anything.

"great so we have a ice-mage after Stiles…" Erica inputted. There seemed to be two sides to this girl. The side only her cronies knew; the weak sensitive side from when she wasn't a werewolf. The side that was shown to everyone else, the evil, cunning, mean side. She took pleasure in mocking Stiles. Hatred burned I his stomach remembering the time she dumped him in the trash. Stupid evil witch. But over the past year him and her regained a mutual allegiance. Scott had forbid her to torment him anymore.

" Well what do we do? Look at what just one touch of the guy did to Stiles" Malia stated doing the cute thing where she pouts a a little and cocks her head to the side to show she is confused. That was one thing Stiles adored when dating her.

"guys guys, look I know I was nearly kidnapped, had hypothermia and can't remember everything. But I didn't die. And that's a great distinction in my mind" He said trying lighten the mood, using his hands to exasperate the point.

"Did you forget the part about the mark on your wrist the could potentially be killing you for all we know?" Liam said. Liam Dunmar. Stiles hated the kid so much, not because he was jealous, he just generally hated the kid, its just one of those faces you see and immediately hate.

"Liam"he said getting the kids attention "Shut up" He finished making the younger beta scowl.

"look we cant do much until you get your memories back." Scott started

"so, since you have to stay here all weekend" Allison continued

"We brought movies" Malia said holding up all the Starwars films, all the batman films, and all the x-men films.

"and food" Lydia said holding up a bags of potato chips, popcorn, twinkies, and a bottle of Dr pepper. He grinned, Lydia knew Dr pepper was his favorite fizzy drink.

"and I officially love you all" he chuckled. "wait there is a TV here?" He exclaimed turning to face Derek who was sat on the stairs ready to make a get away at any moment.

"obviously" Derek grumbled

"and you didn't tell me earlier becaaauuse?" he said dragging on the last word and feeling annoyed that he wasted time on his phone when there was a TV.

"I thought you knew" Derek shrugged

"I didn't even think this place had electricity.." he said raising his eyebrows and turning back around to face the pack. Scott went to go set up the TV whilst everyone else battled for dominance on the sofa, of course making sure Stiles had covers and a space so he didn't freeze. To be honest he got a lot warmer than he had been in a while with everyone sat next to him. It ended up with him in the middle, Lydia on one side of him, Kira on the other. Liam sat perched on the arm of the sofa since there was no more room on it, Malia sat on the other arm. Erica and Boyd sat cuddled together on the other sofa. Allison led on her stomach beneath their feet since she didn't want to be near the two love bugs on the other sofa and be a third wheel. Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Malia and Liam got the potato chips, Allison got the popcorn, and Boyd and Erica got the twinkies and everyone shared the Dr pepper.

"OI sourwolf, you gonna watch the movie with us?" Stiles called whilst shoving crisps in his mouth savoring every taste they left. He was replied by the sound of Derek moving upstairs which made him smirk slightly. He knew Derek would run of.

"what film first?" Scott asked when the tv was set up

"Stiles, you pick" Kira happily said next to him.

"Starwars. Starwars all the way. How many ofyou have watched it?" he asked and everyone raised their hands except Scott and Malia "ok I understand Malia but Scott i'm ashamed of you still" he tutted.

"well always a first time for everything" he laughed and put the movie on before stationing himself next to Allison on the floor.

They watched all the way through Phantom Menace (i), Attack of the clones (ii), revenge of the sith (iii), Stiles constantly having to explain to Scott what was happening. They had devoured the food within the first hour. Whilst watching New Hope ( iV) though, Stiles was struggling to stay awake. It was only 6 what was going on with him? Not like he had been moving much. His head kept falling as his eyes struggled to stay open, causing him to jerk upright and shake his head in attempt to stop himself from being so darn sleepy. Was this an effect? it was a pretty shitty effect.. No one except Scott seemed to notice as he mouthed if Stiles was ok. Stiles had merely nodded and tried to continue watching the movie. He was determined not to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N:**

 **Soooorry this chapter took ages, i know. Promise i will try get the next ones up faster. Buut i'm not all that good at promises, i can still try though!**

 **ohh and Derek can transform into a proper wolf form, and werewolf. Just because i like it that way.**

 **this chapter probably wont be the bets because i haven't developed it all that much so i hope its OK :3**

* * *

SCOTT POV

He was so worried about his best friend, he had been more cautious with the safety of Stiles after the Nogitsune learning how vulnerable Stiles actually was. When Derek had called using Stiles phone yesterday, he nearly lost it. Stiles was his brother, the only person who stuck with him since the beginning. And no one was taking him away. Not now, not ever.

As the 4th movie they watched finished Scott sighed and removed his arm from around Allison's waist. He really didn't get Star Wars, what was the whole attraction and popularity with it. After Stiles pestered him so much into watching it..it wasn't actually even that good in Scott's opinion. But if Stiles liked it, he should probably pretend to as well. Turning onto his back to look at the sofa, he was surprised to see Stiles had fallen asleep which was strange. The funnier part was he had fallen asleep on Lydia's lap. She looked curiously down at the sleeping figure on her and brushed some of his hair out of his face. Then she looked up at them all.

"What do I do?" she whispered

"uh we could try moving him, slowly so we don't wake him?" Kira whispered back cautiously getting up. Scott also got up and lifted his friends head slightly up, but in reply Stiles stirred letting out a groan. Scott put his head back down not wanting to wake his best friend. Malia jumped down from her perch and lifted the second youngest pack members legs up onto the sofa so he was in a slightly more comfortable position.

"you know, when he isn't talking or being a smart ass he is rather cute" Erica commented making Boyd give her a funny look.

"yeh well I've seen him in the morning" Malia said scrunching up her face.

"um help? Person still sleeping on me!" Lydia exclaimed.

"but he looks so peaceful.." Allison said observing the boy. It was true. Stiles did look peaceful. And Stiles deserved sleep, he looked terrible when they all first arrived. Scott highly doubted Stiles had a very good sleep last night even if he was passed out from hypothermia.

"alright Lydia get ready to move I will lift his head, Liam you put a pillow under him" Scott said moving over and positioning himself. He gave Lydia a look and she nodded before he held his head and Lydia slipped away. Liam as instructed placed a pillow under Stiles' head and they all stood back holding their breath scared the sleeping boy would wake up. He didn't luckily and they sighed in relief.

"Now what?" Boyd asked hovering towards the door.

"you should all go" Scott said not taking his eyes of his best friend "I will stay with him"

"if your staying i'm staying" Allison said determined

"don't think your leaving me out of all the drama!" Lydia said giving a little dance and emphasizing the last word.

"fine but only you two, the rest of you go home" Scott ordered and his pack nodded before leaving. _His pack_... it felt amazing being a true alpha. Every time he thought about it a warm fuzzy feeling center in his stomach.

Scott, Allison and Lydia remained in the room. ANd of course, sleeping Stiles.

The three stood in silence before Allison suggested to go and get something for them to eat from the Chinese take away just down the road. The food around here wasn't great but they were all getting slightly hungry so they agreed.

Once she left He sat on the other sofa whilst Lydia kneeled down near Stiles, her gaze not shifting from the boys relaxed face. It made him wonder whether Lydia, after all these years, actually did develop feelings towards his best friend. Her posture looked slightly less confident than before, her hand tapping at her knee as if she was anxious.

"you don't think the guy he described will comeback do you?" She asked suddenly, still not turning to look. Scott scratched his head. It was possible for him to return, but like he had discussed with Derek, it was possible that Stiles was sleep walking again, and none of what he described actually happened. But then again, what about the marking on his wrist.

"I don't know, why you feel something?" he shifted down by Lydia. Fear struck through him, sending a wave of shivers down his spine and making his throat tighten. what if she had seen Stiles' death, or something worse.

"i—I… well I heard something—but im not sure I understand it" Lydia replied "it's a man's voice.. he keeps saying _'There are passages between worlds to which even you, with all your gifts, are blind.'_ … Scott what does that mean?" she asked looking up at him.

"I have no idea" he admitted relived she didn't sense his best friend's death. "Maybe we should ask Deaton about it" he suggested. She looked down. He put an arm on her shoulder to comfort her "hey, don't worry, we won't let anyone take him, I won't let anyone take him"

She gave him a small smile "h-he risks everything for us, I don't feel like we are doing enough for him"

"were doing all we physically can, Besides Stiles would be upset knowing we worked it out without him" Scott teased. "Lydia if I tell you something—promise you won't tell the others?" he said and the banshee nodded "well, me and Derek were talking… and we thought it might… might be possible that no one is after Stiles" he started and Lydia gave a puzzled look to the floor as if it was going to tell he the answer. "we think it has a slight chance of being something like before, remember when the Nogitsune possessed him and he was sleep walking? It could be some kind of aftermath of that"

"what about the markings on his wrist?"

"that's what's making us think otherwise." Scott felt Lydia grab his hand. The girl had changed so much since the beginning of their friendship. She went from the popular, daddy kind of girl, to the lovable, kind, smart person she is now. He gave her hand a small squeeze. He knew the Nogitsune had scared her more than anyone except Stiles. It kidnapped her. Right under their noses as well. He'd learnt not to be so careless that day, it could of been the last day he saw Lydia Martin. And he was never going to be prepared for that day.

Someone clearing their throat from behind made them both turn in surprise. Derek stood looking more awake than earlier, Stiles must have had him up all night. "Its not the nogitsune, I asked Deaton, he is almost certain someone tried to take Stiles, question is now, who tried to take him" the former alpha said. Scott felt like the older wolf didn't like his new position in the pack but it was his own doing, besides, Derek wasn't the greatest when it came to leading packs.

"this makes almost zero sense" he cursed. Nothing was fitting together. They needed Stiles to work it out, Stiles to be the one who comes up with a miraculous plan. But he wasn't awake.. or in any fit state at the moment.

"None of this does. We can't do anything or deduct anything until Stiles' memories return. So for now we should just try and help him recover" Derek shrugged

"what if his memories don't return… I'm not trying to.. say anything bad but he isn't like us exactly. He doesn't having super healing skills… he's human." Scott said still wracking his brain for anything that would give him an answer. Lydia looked agitated, the tapping of her fingers against her knee gradually speeding up.

"Well there isn't much we can do about that." Derek grunts

"and the mark? Is there nothing we an o about that either? You said its whats making him cold all the time. We have to do something about it—" Scott threw his hands up in frustration.

"we can only wait at the moment. Be patient Scott, wait for Deaton to do some reading, and wait for Stiles to remember everything. Your mom said it shouldn't take long." Derek replied

About 10 minutes later, after a mini debate which turned into a mini argument Allison returned with the food but Scott was grumpily being pushed to the door by Derek, Lydia silently following.

"ok are we not going to eat this then?" she asked

Scott growled "no because this ass won't let us stay any longer" he was angry. He wanted to stay with his friend. To protect his friend. To make sure nothing happened to him. His wolf made a knot in his stomach in protest to try and force Scott to demand he stays at the loft.

"ive had enough teenagers in my house for one night." Derek growled back and the simple comment made his wolf bubble with anger, was Hale challenging his authority?

Scott's eyes glowed deadly red and Derek's in turn glowed a poisonous blue. Allison, being his usual sweet girlfriend slips between them and grabs his hand. He turned normal immediately the effect of having her near quieting his wolf.

"Scott this is his house, lets just leave ok?" she pleaded and he eventually gave in to her lovable eyes he could never say no to. Derek rolled the door shut in their faces and he herd the click of it being locked.

"s-scott" Lydia whimpered "the voices are getting louder."

"Do you feel like you need to scream?" he asked only knowing that as the technique for banshees to understand things. She shook her head and bit her bottom lip. "Then what do you need?" he was so confused by her race. Out of the blue she started crying and wrapped her arms around him, letting tears sink into his shirt. She needed to cry? He hastily pulled her to his chest where she stayed until her crying subsided. But she cried for so long, soon Allison was patting her friends shoulder trying to calm her. Hot, salty tears left trails down her perfect skin, her eyes looked puffy by the time she pulled away. But somehow her make up stayed exactly how it was before.

"h-hes just human" she whispered.

After Lydia calmed, they walked down the steps and into the parking lot. He sniffed the air still trying to catch some sort of scent that connected to previous events. Non came though.

* * *

STILES POV

He had heard everything.

Scott wasn't the most gentle when it came to moving his head onto a pillow. He was far too embarrassed to open his eyes since he had just been asleep on Lydia Martins LAP. So he pretended to be asleep still. He had wanted them all to leave, and most did, except Scott Lydia and Allison. But guess what? He also heard the conversation. Yep every bit of it. Every fucking bit of it. And it all made sense now. Why Derek called Deaton, why they all doubted whether he was telling the truth… they all thought he was going crazy again. THEY all thought he was sleep walking. This scared him more than anything. He had never thought about his situation like this. What if the Nogitsune had repossessed him? He didn't know what happened so for all he knew he was possessed again. But then again why would he have this mark? Was it another sick joke left by the trickster himself.

He was so angry he had nearly opened his eyes and yelled in their faces. But then he remembered they had brought him food and movies. They were only trying to be good friends. He let out a sigh when Derek made them leave. Never had he been so grateful for the grumpy werewolf to show up.

He sat up and yawned as Derek wandered back in. Stiles decided not to let it anyone know just yet he had heard the conversation. Right now he needed space to think. Meaning Sourwolf should fuck of.

"Everyone just left" Derek mumbled to him and stood looking down on him. He felt slightly colder due to the wave of people that were keeping him warm earlier departing.

"what time is it?" Stiles managed to grumble out whilst making a believable tired voice.

"about 7.. I suppose I should get you something to eat" The werewolf huffed and would of made Stiles laugh, instead he just smiled.

"feeed me" Stiles raised his hand in the air like a rich person ordering a servant around. Originally he would of laughed at himself but he wasn't really in the mood for jokes right now "im like wasting away over here" he exaggerated throwing himself back against the couch. Derek rolled his eyes

"what do you want? "he asked which surprised Stiles

"pizza" he said suddenly thinking of a marvelous idea.

"I have none" Derek frowned. Stiles already knew what food Hale had since he raided the cupboards

"order it"

"you know they will never find this place"

"then go get it" Stiles said as if Derek was dumb. Reality was he just wanted to be alone, with no one else, so he could try piece things together.

"can't you just pick something I have here already? I will go to the shops and buy pizza tomorrow" Derek argued

"no. my belly is requesting pizza. And it will only except pizza. Domino's pizza" Stiles paused momentarily "with pepperoni, chicken, bacon, and a cheese stuffed crust" he finished trying to get the longest order he could think off the top of his head.

Derek growled "fine, I will get your stupid pizza, then you don't make a noise for the rest of the evening, got it?" The werewolf hissed and Stiles gave him a small nod. He really couldn't care less, he just needed Derek gone. "if you've moved even a toenail of that couch by the time I get back, I'm going to tape you to it" He added before marching out the door and slamming it behind him.

The loft was rather terrifying at night, when you're alone. Everything seemed to get bigger. The shadows especially. But Stiles couldn't care at the present time. Nothing made sense. Was he going crazy like before? Was he being possessed by the Nogitsune like before? NO Stiles remembered! Derek had said Deaton confirmed he wasn't. Deaton was usually correct so that made him feel slightly more eased. But something stuck in his head. Like it played on repeat. Something Scott said. His best friend said.

 _'he isn't exactly like us'_

 _'He's human'_

A single tear slid down from his warm, light brown eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed it's way down his pale cheek, releasing the sadness and sorrow that has been held inside of him for all this time. He never learned to cry with style, silently, the pearl-shaped tears rolling down his cheeks from wide luminous eyes hit Derek's black top and melted into the fabric. He didn't even know why he was crying. He just needed to finally care about what was happening to him. He rarely let himself look weak like this to his friends. It made him feel worse about being the only one who couldn't stand and fight. It made him feel pathetic. All the words running through his head made sobs echo from his mouth and bounce of the walls just to hit him back I the face. It felt like a knife stabbed him in the heart when he thought more about it. How his friends doubted him, saw his as an liability to the pack. He'd seen it in their faces hundreds of times. It didn't happen on a regular basis, just in times of danger. On a normal day he would just brush it off, pretend he couldn't care less what they thought. Part of him was screaming that he was over exaggerating now because he was crying, crying like the weakling he is.

Feeling low on oxygen his stood up swaying slightly and ended up crashing into the coffee table.

* * *

DEREK POV

Why was it so important Stiles had pizza? Just because he was unable to move of the couch didn't mean Derek was his slave. The thought made his anger bubble deep within. He was a Hale, born a werewolf. He wasn't going to let some stupid human kid boss him around like this. It was supposed to be the other way around.

As he was driving back with the damned pizza he thought of various ways he was going to punish Stiles when he got back. Why did the boy have to order the world's longest order. It took up way too much time being cooked and prepared. He had been forced to wait in the small pizza shop, awkwardly sitting by two younger girls who kept looking and giggling at him.

However as he approached the loft he sensed something was wrong. Suddenly it hit him, he had left Stiles alone, when a kidnapper was after him. He was supposed to be protecting the kid, he promised Melissa, The sheriff, Scott, hell he promised the entire pack. Eyes wide Derek leapt up the stairs balancing the pizza box in one hand, and tore into the loft only to find Stiles in a clumsy mess of sadness, and just general clumsiness. Part of him was relieved Stiles was actually still there. But the other part was concerned. Stiles rarely cries. And not to mention his coffee table was flipped over.. Nice job Stiles…

Dropping his keys and the pizza on the kitchen counter he rushed into the living room and looked down upon the sobbing boy who instantly tried to pull himself together, but failed..

When Stiles cries there is a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. He would clasp onto something for support, anything, a table or the back of a chair, and then his whole body would shake. The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he would break down entirely, all his defenses washed away in those salty tears. When he turned to look at Derek finally his face was pale, he was probably cold and not realizing it since he was in a fit of cries. God, he had told the boy not to move of the sofa. Part of him regretted shouting at Stiles. He came to realize the teen didn't actually want pizza, he just wanted to be alone. Derek understood the feeling more than anyone.

"Stiles" he started trying to sound as comforting as possible. "Stiles look at me" he said catching the teens attention. "you need to calm down" Stiles had started coughing from crying so much and his breaths were short. "count with me" he ordered and Stiles looked away "STILES count with me" He snapped and held up 1 finger

"o-o-one" Stiles said shakily

"good" Derek praised and held up another

"t-two" Stiles was starting to calm down.

"t-three" his breathing dying down to a more average pace.

"fo-our"

"fi-iv-ve" he finished. Stiles now looked like a corpse. His skin much paler than how it was when Derek left. His posture ragged and shaky as he clutched the arm of the sofa to keep him up. Every now and then a stray tear would make it past Stiles defense and escape down his cheek. Whatever had come over him was nothing good. Derek scooped the boy into his arms and placed him back into his bed. Stiles didn't even interject when Derek had lifted him up.

Once Stiles was warm again and had stopped the tears, he looked blankly out the window for a while. There was a obvious reason why he had been crying. He was only young. Being possessed had changed the boy. Not a lot. It wasn't noticeable to the casual eye. But Derek could see it if he really looked. It was when he would go into battle with the pack, he would hold back slightly with doubt and then brush it off. Before he would charge into battle without even thinking. Now he was more anxious and panicked about things. The crying fit was most likely because he was probably terrified on the idea that something else wanted to take him. How could that not panic someone? especially someone of Stiles' age.

He wasn't sure what else to say. What could he say? Never had he been in this position before. Where he had to find some way to comfort someone. Stiles had done it for him though, When Deucalion made him murder one of his own pack, Stiles was there to comfort him. It was a small memory, probably not even memorable to the teen. But Derek remembered it.

"Derek" Stiles voice was husky and wrong in all places. At least Stiles was recovering faster than Derek thought the boy would.

"Stiles? What's wrong?" He knew it was a stupid question, but he wasn't very good at this type of thing.

"What do you think really happened to me? You know, on Friday?"

" i-" he halted unsure of what to do or say. He couldn't exactly be sure what happened to the boy. AT least not until he had the full story. However for the time being he believed Stiles.

"answer the question" The teen spat and glared. Stiles never glared like this, often he would playfully glare back at Derek who always did full on glare. But this glare held hurt, and discomfort.

"I don't know what happened to you Stiles" Derek argued

"yes but what do you think?"

"I think you were nearly taken by someone like you told us"

"that's not what you told Scott" Stiles said quietly and watched Derek's face turn pale "so that's what you all think? You all think i'm going crazy again? that i'm sleepwalking?" his voice cracked. oh god Derek never considered that Stiles overheard them all talking.

"Stiles.." He wasn't sure what to say.

"you all think im weak and pathetic after what happened, don't you"

"we don't think that—"

"DON'T YOU" tears weld in his eyes "I heard you talking to Scott and Lydia"

"I believe you though" Derek protested

"DO YOU?" he objected "is that why you called Deaton? To see if I was possessed again?"

"NO I called him because of the mark on your arm" What the hell. This is what got Stiles worked up? Fair enough its probably nerve wracking thinking the nogitsune Is still around. But had Stiles not heard him clarify that the nogitsune wasn't part f this?

Tears were dribbling down Stiles face again "of course you were"

"fine, I did call to see if this could be related to the Nogitsune, I was worried Stiles, but Deaton said it wasn't"

Stiles looked away clearly avoiding Derek's eyes now. "Worried. Everyone's always worried. Always worried about 'small defenseless Stiles Stilinski'" Stiles voice rose to something more high pitched at the last words "Because he's the tiny, breakable thing that needs to be protected. Would you all get worried if it was Scott In this position? Would you all get worried if it was Isaac in this situation? No your all worried because its Stiles. Because I bleed when I fall down. Because I can't heal like you guys. Because I can't do the things you guys can do. Because I'm the only one who you guys see as an liability. Because because—because IM ONLY HUMAN" Stiles shouted and then panted from his small rant. For some reason, he thought the boy said the last words more to himself than to Derek.

He looked at the ground. So this is what Stiles was actually worked up about. No no no, Derek had gotten it wrong. Stiles knew the Nogitsune wasn't back. Stiles knew it wasn't related to the nogitsune. In fact Stiles wasn't completely worked up about the kidnapper; but it wasn't helping right now. But the thing that was bothering the teen, was that he saw himself to be the weakest link. Which wasn't in any way true. "Stiles you're not a liability to the group"

Stiles scoffed "What am I then?"

"your one of the most important people in the pack" Derek snapped

"oh my god will you just stop you don't need to lie to cover it up—"

"STILES LISTEN" Derek shouted making Stiles jump and managing to grasp the teens full attention "your important because without you, we wouldn't solve half the shit that goes down in this town, without you, Scott wouldn't of gotten through his first year of being a werewolf and he probably wouldn't of even figured out he was a werewolf. You're important because without you I would be dead from several occasions. Your important because your part of the pack, and without you were incomplete" Stiles was speechless, he didn't even come up with something witty to say. "you may be a small, breakable human, Stiles, but your our small breakable human" Stiles wiped his nose and eyes on his sleeve and looked at Derek giving him a small smile.

"thanks" Stiles sniffled

"and I honestly do believe you, if you say there was a person trying to kidnap you then were going to defend you, because we need you, and no one else is a loud to have you" Derek finished

Stiles took a moment recovering "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say" Stiles mocked but with an almost unnoticeable dullness to his tone. "y-you really think all that about me?"

"yes, and so does everyone else."

Silence filled again as Stiles let the words sink in. "so im your small breakable human huh?" Stiles smirked playfully. Derek snorted and got up. Trust Stiles to say that. He chose to ignore the comment "so you got the pizza right?" The voice was ragged and broken in places, and it came out no louder than a murmur but Derek easily heard it. Stiles obviously wanted to leave what had just happened. Derek gave a nod and got up to put the pizza on plates.

When he returned Stiles was in the same position staring out the window, but a bit more color had returned to his cheeks. He passed a plate that held up to 6 pieces of pizza on it, Stiles obediently took it. He didn't start to eat it though.

Derek didn't want to leave the boy just in case, so he sat himself on the other sofa and picked up the remote and turned the TV on trying to release some of the tension that was slowly building up between the pair. He flicked through the channels aimlessly not really looking at what was on.

"dude pick something, your worse than Scott" Stiles mumbled before biting into his pizza, long strands of stringy cheese falling onto his chin before it was licked into his mouth. Good to see Stiles' fit didn't destroy his appetite.

He clicked the channel forward once more before coming to a stop. It landed on one of the old Doctor Who episodes. Derek didn't particular get this series, but he rarely watched TV anyway. Stiles on the other hand perked up and seemed to recognize the episode instantly. "You like Doctor Who?! No way" The boy chuckled "this Is like one of the best episodes, David Tennant is always gonna be my favorite.. I think it's the jacket."

They continued to watch an episode that consisted of an apparent 'timelord' called The Doctor running around with a screw driver whilst being chased by big metal robots that yelled 'EXTERMINATE'… Derek clearly didn't quite get the amusement in the show. Stiles on the other hand did as he chuckled under his breath at some points.

When it ended Derek almost cried with relief. He got up and grabbed the plates which were duped in the sink. He could wash them in the morning. Right now he was going to go upstairs and sleep. On his way back across the living room though Stiles sat up and looked at him.

"uh.. Derek I'm freezing… can I have another blanket or something?" the boy asked. His heart rate was higher than usual.

"I don't have anymore" Derek said his voice sounding more gravelly then it was supposed to.

"I cant sleep if I'm this cold" Stiles slurred collapsing into the covers and hiding in them. The boy already had a hot water bottle that Derek got him earlier. It couldn't have lost all its heat yet so refilling it was pointless. He thought long and hard about what to do. Stiles' teeth had started chattering by the time he came to a conclusion. He had doubts about whether this was a good idea though. He stared at the floor deciding it was nearly the only option he could think of that didn't involve leaving Stiles. He moved towards the stairs and turned of the lights. Slowly he transformed into a wolf. He loved being a wolf. He felt his fur coat already start providing him natural heat.

"Derek?" He heard Stiles call.

His paws softly padded across the loft and around the sofa. Stiles hadn't seen him since it was almost pitch black in the room, and his coat blended in. When he jumped up onto the same sofa the boy was on, Stiles let out a shriek. Derek growled allowing Stiles to know it was only him as he led down on the teens legs. He felt really awkward doing this but it was all he could think of, he had to keep reminding himself that.

"oh my god… Derek? You scared the hell out of me" His voice carried across the loft. Derek was no longer able to talk which didn't bother him all that much, maybe Stiles would shut up. "Annoyingly this is working" The teen huffed and rolled over before not moving so he didn't bother Derek to much.

Derek waited before closing his eyes in hope of sleep. "Derek?" came the voice again. In response Derek opened his eyes letting the blueness in them hover like fireflies in the darkness signalizing he was still awake. "if you were to be put with me Scott and the world's most annoying man in the world, who would you kill first" Derek growled at the pointlessness of the question. He desperately wanted to say something like Stiles was the most annoying man in the world. "oh right yeah you can't talk. Well that's boring." Stiles rolled onto his back scraping his feet against Derek's belly from under the covers. "you know, if someone were to describe this very moment, wouldn't it sound cheesy, you me, alone in the darkness, on youuur sofa?" Stiles mused and Derek could almost see the grin on the idiots face. His growl was more deep this time making a laugh echo from the teen. "I was just joking, don't get your tail in a knot… you're such a grouchypants all the time" Silence took over and Derek closed his eyes once more. "wait wait wait" He was getting annoyed now, if the teen didn't go to sleep soon, he would knock him out. "if you're a wolf, what happened to your clothes? Did they just like disappear? Oh god, you dare turn human form Throughout out the night and I swear to god… being up close to Jackson's junk was one thing but I'd rather not even-" Derek couldn't take any more of his babbling so he stood up on all fours towering over Stiles and growled as loud as he could shutting the boy up. Then he led back down on Stiles legs again. "wow ok, fine you don't wanna talk, well I don't wanna talk to you either- so goodnight ass hole." Stiles yelled and turned on his side once again. "in fact no, don't have a good night, have a bad night, a bad night for a bad dog" Stiles was chuckling under his breath.

Derek was on the verge of just leaving the boy to fend for himself in the cold. But instead another idea hit him. He rustled his head under the covers making Stiles freeze. "uh Derek? What are you doing?" Derek was now determined and found the boys leg. He gave it a quick nip, not enough to penetrate the skin and do any kind of effect, but enough to hurt. Stiles yelped "OW what the he—" He nipped Stiles again "what's your—OW DEREK" he continued nipping Stiles "can you—OW That hurts quit it—" The boy threw his legs around trying to move away from the wolf but Derek didn't give in so easily. "ok I get it I will shut up—OW I said I would shut up stop – DEREK" He kept at it until Stiles stopped talking completely. Then he retreated his head out from the covers. Due to his abilities, his predator vision allowed him to see the scowl on Stiles face. In full amusement he settled himself and waited until he heard the breathing of Stiles turn heavy signalizing he was asleep, before trying to drop of himself as well.

* * *

"D-D-Derek"

"D-eer" *cough* "ek"

The wolf opened his eyes sleepily. Light was filling the room suggesting it was getting close to afternoon. Wow he had slept in longer than he anticipated to. Sniffing the air he could smell Stiles' scent very strong. Oh yeah he fell asleep on his legs.

"DERK" He heard the teen splutter before letting out a harsh choke. He looked up at the boy, Stiles was red in the face and flailing about waving his arms everywhere.. "Cant- brea—thh" Then it hit Derek, he had rolled onto the boys chest. Stiles started hitting his side trying to get him of, desperate for air. Derek sprang of him getting thrown slightly off course when another punch struck his face.

Stiles followed him, toppling of and landing on his hands and knees whilst letting out sharp coughs that penetrated the air. His breathing became the sound of some weird instrument as he struggled to draw in the usual amount of air that would fill his lungs. Even though surrounded by air, he still wheezed as if concrete was poured in his airways. His eyes were crazed and panicked, watering slightly. Derek lay unsure of what to do. He nearly suffocated Stiles. What if he hadn't of woken up in time? He daren't move, He daren't even breathe, and instead he froze to the spot. Listening to Stiles' heart pounding against his chest...duh-duhn, duh-duhn. It was rapid, and out of pace. Stiles was actually frightened.

Finally Stiles slumped back against the sofa, still red in the face. His breathing had died down to a usual rate, alongside his heartbeat. Derek on the other hand was still in the same position. Staring from his wolf eyes at the boy. "Dumbass" Stiles panted through heavy breaths.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N**

 **I am so sorry for how long this chapter took to upload, I've been really busy lately but i tried to make this chapter extra long. Thank you for all the reviews and follows it really helps me get motivated into writing more!**

 **You've all been asking about the avengers and Loki, don't worry they will be added very very soon. Next chapter maybe ;)**

 **and finally I've decided on the pairing i'm going to do but ya'll don't get to know because spoilers!**

 **Enjoy!**

STILES POV

He felt like his lungs were burning.

Derek was fricken heavy. No offense to the man. He was angry at the beta, what if he had died? Or slipped into an asthma attack- which for the record he nearly did. Furthermore Derek didn't even apologize, he just stayed in wolf form staring like the air-headed bimbo he was. Seriously a simple sorry would have been perfectly fine. Well to be fair Derek was in wolf form so he couldn't talk… but he wasn't shifting or giving any indication he was sorry. In fact he looked shocked more than anything.

Stiles picked himself up and strode over to the bag his dad had packed his things in. He pulled out a rather creased black top, a black and red checked button up shirt, and casual jeans. It was his normal attire so obviously his dad packed it for him. Searching more he found a blue towel and took that as well. Then he pursued forward on his mission to find a shower. He was craving hot water, he was STILL fricken cold. Geez this iceman really didn't like Stiles. What had he even done to deserve this? Was this a way of getting to the pack? Trying to use Stiles to his advantageor something? Stupid plan. For now he pushed those thoughts away and nothing but hot water made it on the list of things he wanted at the present time. He didn't even care it was Derek's house. He just needed to shower. "You have to have a shower here or I swear, i'm gonna make you move house." He threatened meekly. Derek nodded his head to the right and Stiles followed to were he guessed the bathroom was. Derek's guidance had took him to corridor patterned with doors on each side of the walls. He had never been in this part of the building before… it looked like something from an actual house. Can you get that? an actual house?! Der didn't just live like Frankenstein then! He did in fact have a soul! however he lacked taste, the design of the corridor was horrible- it looked like something from the 1840s when the Victorians were around...

The first door he tried luckily led to his goal. The bathroom was so small that only one person at a time could be in there, unless someone actually stood in the bath itself. The walls were large format tiles of white honed travertine and the floor was made of dull brown tiles. The vanities were of a dark wood and the counters were a brilliant white quartz. There was no bath but instead a small walk in shower with two heads, and there was no toilet in there. But it was scrupulously clean, the old tarnished mirror sparkled as he turned the light on. Stiles snorted and slammed the door shut purposely loud to let the werewolf know he was still pissed, and twisted the silver lock on it.

Then he hobbled over to the mirror to look at himself, apparently he looked bad. Stiles stood and gazed at himself, or at least the distorted image of himself. He wasn't the type that worried that much what he looked like, or spent hours every day trying to get himself perfect. But today felt different. To describe his facial expression would be like trying to describe a 5 year old who couldn't get their own way. Mouth pouted, eyes narrowed so you could barley see the brown color in them. Shaking his head to change the expression he studied himself further. He had almost translucent skin, thin and without any discernible pigment. Derek s t shirt was still on him and clinging where it shouldn't and hanging loose from his skinny frame. He longed to be muscular like the other boys. Then maybe he'd get a girl too. Instead he was cursed with the body of a teenage nerd, instead of a professional athlete like Scott. He raised his hand to look at his wrist, reflection copying. The mark was expanding now. Not much. But it defiantly looked bigger than it was yesterday. Letting out a shaky sigh he chose to ignore it and focus n his hair. His hair. A wild tangled mess on his head. He decided he hated his brown hair. It was boring. To him it was the color of dull mud, lacking in any richer red tones. But it didn't bother him that much at present time since he had bigger problems. However as soon as he wasn't under potential threat, he made a promise to himself that he would dye his hair a different color.

With a short pause he stripped of Derek's top and threw it in the corner. The he walked away from the mirror and turned the shower on. There were so many shampoo's to choose from. Derek clearly valued his appearance. Well obviously, come one, who is even allowed to look as good as Derek. The man holds the image of a Greek god. Men like Derek shouldn't have to live on earth, they should live in the heavens- STILES WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING. He slapped himself in the face. YOUR MEANT TO BE MAD AT THAT ASS NOT MENTALLY WORSHIPING AND ADMIRING HIM. WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN WORSHIPING HIM? He made his own little annoyed growl and angrily turned on the shower blocking out any thoughts of Derek.

The water pours down, it drips by his side, as his mind fades into dullness and everything is a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water calms him; it takes his mind of things. All the things he honestly don't care about. It's the water. his mind swirls, and it's like he's standing under an everlasting waterfall. For once he felt warm again.

After an hour in the shower he was forced to get out. the hot water had run out and no matter how much he pleaded for it to return in his mind, it never did. Opening the stall he watched the steam that had been building up escape and evaporate before his eyes. Then he hoped out onto the stone cold tile floor squeaking at the contact and nearly slipping. As quickly as possible he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself already getting cold again. The hot water was amazing, but it didn't last. He dried himself of and changed into his own clothes before giving an attempt to dry his hair, and giving up pathetically letting the wet locks clings to his fore head.

He picked up Derek's worn top and wandered back into the main area of the loft. Derek had shifted back into his human form, thankfully wearing clothes, and was sat in the kitchen at the table staring blankly at the fridge which really couldn't be that interesting because… well because nothing Derek owns is interesting.

He poked his head around the corner, Derek still didn't move. Stiles cautiously paced across the room, was he going to be plummeted into the lower circle of hell because he used all the hot water? oh god he is such an idiot, oh well he really REALLY needed that shower.

When Derek didn't do anything he lent by his face and waved his hand in front to see if there was any reaction. The beta didn't even blink. Feeling slightly more daring he tapped Derek's head. This time the man gave him the deathliest of death glares.

"oh good, your not possessed" Stiles confirmed jumping up on one of the counters and seating himself. His scrawny legs dangled over the edge, they didn't quite reach the floor, it reminded him of when he was a kid and would clamber up and all over things, worrying the heart out of his dad. Stiles looked up at Derek who was still cloaked in his own world of grouchiness. "soooo" he tried "normally people… do that thing were they use their mouths, to talk, you know taaalking" Derek still didn't move. "I know its not something your used to,, but that why you have me!" he started swinging his legs back and forth gently kicking the cupboards underneath the counter, making quiet thudding noise. "so lets start with basic words like 'hello'"

"im sorry" Derek suddenly blurted

"no its more of a distinct hello soun-" Stiles continued but was cut of

"STILES" Derek growled "I'm sorry"

"eh, what for?" he asked scratching the back of his head in confusion. Derek never apologizes to him. What? not even when his head was bashed against the steering wheel. Which really fucken hurt by the way.

"for earlier…" Derek mumbled. OH. Still what? Derek was apologizing for sorta nearly killing Stiles. Derek didn't even apologize for things like that in the past. What made this time different? Well, his and Derek's relationship status had slightly budged from enemies, to frenemies over the course of the weekend. wow Stiles actually never hated Derek thaaaat much. He just didn't particularly like being shoved against walls or punched... actually Derek had never punched Stiles properly out of anger. Sure he had done it to prove a point but never just out of hatred.

"oh that? Dude don't worry" Stiles laughed at how stupid Derek was being, it wasn't exactly even a big deal to him anymore anyway.

"Stiles what if I didn't get of you and you suffocated"

"buuut you did get of me, and i'm not dead! See!" he raised his arms into the air to prove his point.

"but you could have been"

"but i'm not, and to be honest, having you nearly suffocate me isn't the worst thing you've ever done to me" Stiles pointed out "there was that time you nearly made me chop of your arm.." his head bobbed forward " and It wasn't exactly the highlight of my life nearly having to do that" Derek seemed to of relaxed a bit more "but sure apology accepted"

Silence

"soo were back to the talking thing again"

"Stiles will you please just shut it"

"nah" Stiles said and fixed his gaze on the werewolf. "so can I leave now?" Stiles asked a smirk curling his lips. He knew he wasn't allowed to. But he also knew this was the type of thing that would wind Derek up. And that was always in a way fun.

"no" Derek said calmly. Stiles did not like that word. It was used to often for negative things. Why couldn't people use it for things like 'no worries' or 'no homework".

"so i'm your prisoner then?" he said, grin widening. Derek sat back and crossed his arms with a disapproving look.

"if you want to describe the situation like that then feel free" the werewolf said with sarcasm dipping into his tone.

"was that sarcasm I heard Mr Sourwolf?" Stiles quipped "because we all know that's my form defense since you werewolves have all the intimidating claws and fangs" He continued raising his hands into a werewolf claw pose and baring his teeth.

"If you ever call me that dumb nickname again I'm going to—"Derek started

"Going to what?" Stiles cut him of "Kill me? You're not allowed to do that ass hole so live with it"

"Actually I was going to say smash up your laptop" Derek corrected with a sly look in his eyes

"Dude! I changed my mind kill me, don't take your anger out on the laptop" He exclaimed watching Derek look away trying not to laugh. Derek was laughing at him? That's new. With a grin he continued "ok then buddy, let's find a new nickname then. How about… Miguel? Brings back old memories right? And has a good ring to it" he marveled.

"And there goes your phone" Derek threatened.

"Ok how about furface? I think it really highlights your werewolf characteristics…OR EVEN BETTER what about fluffy?" Stiles teased.

"Don't you dare" Derek growled. And gave Stiles 'the stare'. Stiles replied by laughing and almost falling of the counter.

Suddenly the sound of the door being swung open made Stiles jump and turn his head quickly to the source of the noise. Derek looked like he was caught off guard for about a millisecond before collecting himself quickly. In strode Lydia holding a pink designer handbag on one arm, and an iPhone in her other hand. Now this shouldn't be strange right? Except… its Lydia… Lydia just walked into Derek's loft.. By herself…

"Lydia—" Stiles started a greeting but as he got down from the counter somehow his legs tangled up causing him to topple over and land face first in a awkward position.

Lydia's sharp gaze fell on him "honestly anyone would think you were 5" she shook her head whilst shutting the door and proceeding to join them in the kitchen. Stiles shot her a glare before proceeding to heave himself up and sit back on the counter feeling slightly stupid. Derek looked fully amused. Lydia sat herself on the chair opposite Derek.

"what are you doing here?" he blurted but instantly felt his cheeks light up. That was a stupid question. And a rude question. "nobody's dying are they? Or going to die?" He asked and she shook her head "uh did you forget something last night from when we were watching movies?"

"no" she replied whilst looking at her nails which were painted pink to match her bag.

"uh is there another pack meeting I don't know about? Where is everyone else?" He continued guessing

"can I not just pay my friend a visit because he is sick and in danger?" she asked irritably still not meeting his gaze.

"you're here.. because of me? Oh right yeh that's great uh sorry I didn't guess I just uh didn't expect you to visit e… ya know. By yourself. Because you're like Lydia Martin and two years ago you didn't even know I existed so I just assumed you would let Scott or someone check up on me because I didn't think you had like enough time on your hands since being the most popular person in school you must have a lot to do. I'm rambling aren't i? I do this when I'm nervous its kinda a thing I was born with—ask Scott he knows all about it. He's sort of become immune to my rambling since its kind of shocking to some people at how fast I can talk when saying so much in one breath." Stiles babbled whilst running a hand threw his hair. Derek looks at Stiles taken back by the speech trying to process the words but Lydia's features softened and she cocked her head to the side.

"for your information I did know who you were two years ago. You sat behind me in chemistry" She answered sweetly.

"you did!? Wow really? I kinda assumed you hated me or just chose not to acknowledge my presence.. or just generally didn't know who I was… like you just thought I was Scott's dorky sidekick… which a lot.. And I mean A LOT of people think. I'm not even that dorky am i? yeh sure I watch Starwars, Doctor who and all those programs but that doesn't make me that dorky right? Just mildly dorky. Like 60% dork.—"

"Stiles" Lydia giggles "you're rambling again"

His cheeks flushed "oh right yeh oops I will just shut up now"

" Lydia I believe your capable of watching Stiles for a couple of hours whilst I go see to an important matter that doesn't involve babysitting a teenage idiot" Derek grumbled getting up and leaving whilst Stiles glared at him hard enough to burn holes in his shirt. Normally he would of called after Derek shouting that the big bad guy was supposed to be the one watching him, as instructed by Mellissa, but to be brutally downright honest, Derek Hale or Lydia Martin to hang around with…Lydia friggen Martin of course!

Lydia smiled and moved her hair out of her face. "I am." She chimed giving Derek a small wave " so how are you feeling?" finally she looked at him directly in the eyes making his stomach flip.

"hmm… like god hates me." He answered and she narrowed her eyes "ok I feel cold but apart from that i'm fine"

"well lets take care of that then" she got up and walked over to the fridge.

"uh what are you doing?" he asked sitting more upright so he could see over her shoulder. She wasn't that tall. Maybe he could start calling her shortie just to annoy her… Lydia is unbelievably cute when she is annoyed.

"making breakfast for you now get down and help me all ready" she replied grabbing various foods and plopping them on the counter. Stiles smiled and jumped down to help.

The rest of the hour they spent laughing and attempting to make a cooked breakfast. However that was proving to be difficult when he kept messing things up. He'd dropped one egg, burnt the waffles, and forgot about the mushrooms. Lydia would only laugh and stop what ever she was doing to help him even though he was suppose to be doing all the helping... evidently he wasn't good at this. He isn't a chef for crying out loud!

By 1pm they sat down with two plates full of the food they had been cooking. Bacon, waffles, egg, mushrooms, and beans. Well that was all they could find in Derek's food supply anyway. They ate it all whilst Stiles started a conversation about how brilliant bacon was. Lydia surprisingly went along with the conversation and joined in saying it was one of her favorite foods. It was nice to finally talk to someone that wasn't telling you to shut up every five seconds. Cough Derek cough. Through out the meal he couldn't help but wonder what Derek was doing. He said he was going to see to an 'important matter'. Just those two words had caught Stiles' attention. Big bad wolf could be following a lead on his kidnapper, or the pack could be looking into something new, or they could be investigating the strange markings Isaac reported.

After the pair finished Stiles put the dishes in the sink and they retreated to the living room. Stiles got onto the sofa and under the blankets so he didn't get cold too quickly. And much to his surprise Lydia got on the sofa with him but sat near his feet which he had to admit, did make him feel ever so slightly disappointed that she wasn't sat right next to him. She still held onto her bag and sat although she was prepared to leave at any moment, now that he though about it he realized she hadn't taken of her coat since she got here which was strange.

"so" She started breaking him out of his thoughts. "you still don't remember anything do you?"Oh she was here because of this? She wasn't here to generally cheer him up? That slight disappointment from earlier had turned into total dismay now. Slowly he shook his head not even realizing the frown on his face. "oh… I was thinking we should um try figure this all out soon so I um thought its better start sooner rather than later" She had a fake cheeriness in her tone that was easily picked up on and her hand reached into that pink bag pulling out a matching colored laptop. Figure this all out.. that was something Stiles actually hadn't been trying to do recently, strange yes, but in his defense he was suffering memory loss so it was rather difficult solving a case when all the pieces don't fit properly together, plus there was the fact he was cold 98% of the time.

"ah, yes, detective skills activated…" He said in a dull voice still frowning without realizing. Lydia was now also frowning and had already gotten her laptop set up on her lap, but she didn't show any indication of doing anything else.

They sat for a couple more moments both contemplating on what to say or do next before Lydia let out a long sigh. "You know what, lets just watch another movie on my laptop to pass the time by"

He had never smiled so brightly before. Again this was a matter of weighing out options, watching a movie with Lydia Martin on the sofa, or playing detective with Lydia Martin…on the sofa. Duh watching a movie. He always plays detective anyway, consider this his weekended holiday or something.

"oh my god please, let's. I really am not in the mood for trying to work this crap out" He responded and briefly saw her eyes sparkle before her head tilted downwards towards the screen and allowing locks of strawberry blonde hair fall in front of her face and block Stiles vision of her. Darn.

"hm.." She mumbled eyes glues to the screen. "lets watch this" she finally said turning the devise around. Stiles expected to see the Notebook.. or Titanic or Love Actually.. or some other romantic based film, girls like that stuff don't they? And Jackson had complained in the past about Lydia always, ALWAYS, making him watch the Notebook. However the film was a total different genre than what he expected.

"S-Scream?" He started at the screen trying think of why it was there. Surely Lydia hadn't picked this? "you want to watch Scream?"

She tilted her head again "yes, apparently its good"

"apparently its also based on a psychotic serial killer targeting a group of teenagers and trying to brutally kill each and every one of them." He grimaced still staring at the screen with a total look of disagreement on his face. Ok fine,he didn't like horror films..not one fucken bit, yep the irony is real. But they scare the crap out of him ok? Ok.

"What, you scared?" Lydia wiggled her eyebrows mockingly. Part of him wanted to shout YES but the other logical side, well, hormonal teenage crush side, wanted to watch a horror film with Lydia.

He scoffed "course not, ive watched plenty of horror films with Scott and lived to tell a perfectly detailed tale of the entire experience of which i did not get scared on"

She made a happy sound and took her coat off quickly folding it over the arm of the sofa with ease. "one second…" she wriggled up by him so their sides were just about touching making his breathing hitch "we should watch the second one as well… or a different horror film like the grudge…" she continued and he nodded not trusting his voice which could come out high pitched and girly, or all of his words could somehow jumble up and make him look even more of an idiot. Seriously, couldn't she of gotten a horror movie phase when she was dating Jackson? why did it have to be now… out of all times. Lydia didn't seem to notice Stiles happiness about her moving closer and rummaged through her bag eventually pulling out a pair of head phones. She passed him one and he had to blink himself back into reality in order to take it.

 _'STILES she is just sat on the sofa next to you watching a movie for crying out loud, its not like she is kissing you, and its not like she is going to kiss you'_ he thought to himself

 _'ah but she wouldn't be here alone if all THIS wasn't something, so it has to be, or else she wouldn't be here would she?'_ he was now having a mental argument with himself… oh joy…

 _'she came ot try figure everything out remember?'_ his logical side argued

 _'so why are we wathing a movie? Hm? '_ his crush side retorted

 _'because we don't remember anything, idiot'_

 _'did I technically just call myself an idiot? Wow… and don't spoil this moment for me'_ He laughed inside his head.

"uh Stiles? Can I press play or are you going to continue.. what ever it is your doing with your face?" Lydia's voice dragged him from his inner battle and back to reality. He realized his face must have been expressing so many emotions since e wasn't paying attention, and he also realized that Lydia was still looking at him puzzled.

"oh yeh sorry lost in thought of—stuff—and things" he replied and she shook her head before pressing play. She lent back and settled whilst he pretended to stretch when he secretly punched the air victoriously.

* * *

Stiles didn't cope well with the movie, he was terrible with horrors. It wasn't even that scary a film according to internet ratings which state its more of a 'comedy horror'. That was no fucken comedy horror. Throughout out the movie he must of frozen up so many times, started heavy breathing at most of the tense moments, and jumped at unecisary places. Lydia seemed ok with the film to start with, however even though Stiles was fixed on the moive he didn't miss her scooching closer to him every now and then until eventually she was almost on his lap. And in the movie about half way through a man jumped out a closet to kill this girl, Lydia jumped so much she had grabbed Stiles' hand briefly which made him nearly scream thinking a psycho was going to try stab him… but then he realised what was happening and almost forgot about the movie and his fear all together.

Finally it finished much to his relief. Lydia closed the laptop screen and leaned her head on Stiles shoulder with her eyes closed. Guess she didn't like the movie that much either. "well that was boring…lets not watch the second movie or the third" She winced

"I'm with you 100% on that" he agreed trying very hard not to look at the head on his shoulder. He could feel her strawberry blonde hair tickling his neck sending electrifying waves down his back making it very hard to think about anything else. He desperately wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go, ever, literally he would never let her go.

She suddenly yawned and Stiles was sure it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Does she simply not realize what she is doing to him? This should be abuse. Not being able to ask her out. He really wanted to, not right now for course. But then again, his plan is now stretching to 15 years… some people are worth the wait, and in Stiles mind, Lydia is one of those people.

"you scared now?" she grinned

He couldn't help but grin as well "well i wouldn't be telling the truth if I said no.." he replied and she laughed opening her eyes and drifting them up to his. He couldn't find anything to say, no witty remarks, no topics to discuss, no sentence started, nothing. This girl left him speechless which was a very hard thing to do. He just sat there dumbly staring into her eyes. It felt as if he were placed into some sort of trance. He wanted to study her eyes, they were so pretty now that he was able to get a closer look. Her eyes were green. The kind of green that pushed its way through the piles of gritty snow to remind you that spring was coming. The kind of green that budded on the prisoners of winter, bringing life back to their branches. That churning, passionate green that the ocean turns during a storm. That color of the forest after it rains. The color of the tadpoles making ripples in the pond. That green color that brings hope and life no matter what has happened. And looking into those eyes made him feel relaxed and calm like everything would be fine. They fitted her fair skin very well. His own eyes drifted down to her lips by themselves and then back at her eyes. But then Lydia pulled back slightly giving him a soft genuine smile and took out her phone to check a message. He forced himself to look away as well returning the smile trying not to show the feeling disappointment inside him. Damn why did he even get his hopes up there.

"uh Stiles?" someone called quizzically making both Stiles and Lydia look up instantly not expecting company. They met Scott standing not too far away staring at them. When did he get here? Now Scott was his one and true best friend… but Stiles was enjoying being with Lydia, and only Lydia. He didn't normally hang around with her like this and he figured he liked it.

"S-Scott?" he stuttered in surprise

"I uh came to check up on you but if you want me to leave I can just—" Scott was turning red. Oh crap, Scott obviously was jumping to a conclusion of the situation, and it really wasn't what the alpha thought it was however much Stiles wanted it to be what Scott thought.

"no way buddy" he tried to give a clear message that nothing was happening and Scott went along with that.

"okay… so you two have been here all day?" Scott asked innocently still standing unsure of his place right now.

"pretty much" he admitted

"watching a horror movie" Lydia said quickly next to him. She must of also caught n that Scott was getting the wrong message of this little movie day.

"and cooking bacon" he added

"you got Stiles to watch a horror movie and cook? How did you do that? Ive been trying to get him to watch horror movies for years" Scott exclaimed quickly shoving aside what just happened.

"we should watch another one now" Lydia chirped and Scotts face shone as he jumped on the couch as well forcing himself and Lydia to budge up a bit. . "how about Texas chainsaw massacre?" Lydia suggested and Stiles eyes widened. What the fuck was he about to watch.

"or Friday the 13th" Scott proposed.

"or we could watch a total different genre that doesn't include blood or killings or creepy things that could hide in the dark and jump out when least expected" Stiles mumbled

"oh no way, I need to see you watch a horror dude, I forgot how funny it is seeing you nearly fall of the sofa when ever any jump scares happen" Scott argues

"it is rather funny" Lydia snickered. He was outnumbered so gave in with a sigh and gestured for the pair to put the movie on which they did all but to happily. Who even made horror films? Why would someone do that? God damn it. Stiles determinedly decided he wasn't going to fall of the sofa or shriek through out the entire movie.

Round 2 of horror movie…. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Derek returned later and walked into the living room gazing at the three disapprovingly.

"your seriously all watching a horror film?" he asked dull toned. They all shook their heads eyes glues to the laptop. "did you even notice how badly Stiles is shaking or how high his heart rate is? And did you consider the fact he is being targeted by a kidnapper? Is It really a good idea to watch numerous movies where a guy goes around kidnapping or killing people?" Derek went on and Stiles was shaking more now remembering his own situation.

"im n-not sc—ared for th-e las-st t-time.." he stuttered angry at his voice for betraying him.

"oh god Lyds turn it off Derek is right, Stiles can't handle much more of this" Scott grimaced looking at Stiles who wanted to say something back but had to calm himself down first. Lydia turned of the film they had been currently watching which was her own suggestion Texan Chainsaw Massacre. Derek rolled his eyes at them and walked off into the kitchen to unload a bag of shopping he had picked up.

Stiles managed to stop himself shaking and regained his voice "your never getting me to watch that again, I don't care if you pay me £2000 i'm never watching it." he concluded making Lydia laugh as she packed away her things. Scott stretched and got up making his way over to were the bathrooms were.

" I didn't think you'd watch that many, i'm proud of you" She smirked and got up grabbing her coat "I better go, it was nice hanging out like this with you… even if you burnt the waffles" She continued.

"yeh it was awesome" he grinned and she smiled back not moving to leave just yet. "so uh… do you want to.. um…I mean we could… you don't have to…but we could maybe hang out like this again, some other time with just the two of us.. and not Scott, if you want, you don't have to" he tried whilst getting the sentence muddled.

Lydia's expression didn't change, but he saw her eyes sparkle again briefly. "I'd like that" she replied "see you tomorrow or in school" she said before departing. His brain tingled like a hand that's been sat on for too long. A smirk was playing at the corner of his lips as he sat letting her words sink in. She said she'd like it, she actually said that. He found himself staring at his cell phone on the covers debating whether to message her or not, but opted against it.

Scott came back and gave one look at Stiles before putting on a doubtful face. To be fair Stiles did probably look high or something since he had a very dopey look on his face. "uh you OK bro?" Scott questioned

"yup" he responded still trapped I his own little world.

* * *

He spent the remainder of the weekend at the loft on his laptop, watching TV or texting Scott. Derek kept to himself, occasionally coming downstairs to check on him or get him something to eat. But apart from. His memories had fully recovered at a painfully slow pace and he knew more or less what had happened, now just to piece it together.

When Monday morning came Stiles was bouncing with excitement. He'd been awake since 7:00 and was fully dressed in way to much clothes, but he needed to keep warm. At least he didn't look like a snowman, he looked his regular size but felt slightly itchy due to the 2 thermals under his top, jacket and coat. He'd only grabbed a protein bar and had a glass of milk before he was thinking of leaving.

Derek stalked down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"morning Der" Stiles greeted scrambling all over the place trying to sort himself out. School bag. Check. Showered. Check. Teeth brushed. Check. Warm clothing. Check. Homework. NO idea. . Money. Check. baseball bat. Check. keys. Check.

"call me that again and I will make you stay for the week" Derek threatened

"ah but that would be more torturous for you than me" Stiles bragged and Derek let out a long exasperated sigh. "need not worry, i'm leaving about 5 minutes and then i'm not coming back for at least a week, your house can get rather boring you know—no offence" Stiles went on.

Soon enough he was skipping t the door bags in hand "later fuzzbut" He shouted back.

"Stiles wait" Derek called making him turn back "if you see anything, and I mean ANYTHING you call me" Stiles gave the aye aye captain signal and Derek rolled his eyes sensing Stiles was good to go "get to school".

Stiles laughed and strolled out shutting the door behind him. He skipped down the steps and out into the parking lot breathing in the fresh air he had missed. It was slightly to cold but it didn't bother him all that much due to the layers on him. He cautiously scanned the car park before running at full speed to his car. He got in it safe and sound without anyone attacking-talking-punching-kidnapping him. Once inside he turned to find Derek in the passenger seat making him project the most girl like scream ever and flail about, almost jumping out the car entirely.

"HOLLY-god- what are you doing?" he shouted holding a hand to his heart feeling it beat rapidly against his skin.

"going with you to school" Derek replied casually as if he hadn't just scared the living crap out of Stiles.

"oh my god" he said under his breath "Derek you cant follow me everywhere.." How did the guy even get in here so quickly? how did he get in without the key? or Stiles noticing. Stiles scowled realizing Derek probably was trying to scare him.

"and i'm not, i'm merely taking you to school, now drive"

"jeez, i'm seriously backing up my idea of putting a bell on you" Stiles cursed whilst turning the engine on

They pulled up in the school car park, heaters blasting. "you cant still be cold" Derek said sweat running down his four head.

"nope, still freezing my ass of over here- its not that bad though" he lied. "your not gonna take my jeep are you?"

"no"

"good because I kinda need it—to ya know get home and all" He spotted Scott waiting by the doors, most likely for him. "so yeah by Derek, gotta go fill my head with even more knowledge, which is surprisingly possible giving the amount I know" he said with a wink and opened the door.

"Stiles?" Derek grabbed his shoulder pulling him back.

"what?" Stiles looked down at Derek's hand before back up at the guys face.

Derek hesitated "be careful"

Stiles pulled him a face "don't be going soft on me sourwolf"

"oh, don't worry, 'i'm going to break every bone in your scrawny body when this is all over"

"ah, but you need me remember?" Stiles smirked before jogging of to meet Scott.

* * *

All through out his human life, he had never been so happy to be with his friends. At lunch they all sat on their usual table. Stiles sat in the middle by Scott and Isaac, whilst the girls sat opposite them. Erica, Boyd and Liam were missing. Erica was probably not in today. Boyd probably with Erica. Liam most likely with his younger friends.

"so now that you've sort of recovered can we discuss what actually happened to you?" Isaac said in a hushed voice. To be honest if anyone ever heard their conversations they wouldn't exactly be shocked. Their group was all ready known to be 'weird' around the school. But they were also the semi popular group so, no one dared mess with them thanks to Lydia.

Stiles proceeded to fill them in with everything he remembered. Including the part where the maniac seemed to know everything about Stiles confirming he was in fact targeting Stiles. How would he even know all that? was he a Banshee? No he could teleport and did the freeze arm thing. Shivers danced up and down his back.

"how did he know what all of us were?" Malia asked concern in her voice. Stiles knew she was still adapting to living in practically a new world, but right now she was hinting back to her natural instinct to protect herself. And just herself.

"well I have a stalker officially" stiles bit into his peanut butter sandwich and sat back against the chair.

"so he's been following you for a while then" Kira had a salad she wasn't really eating. More just poking it with a plastic fork the school provided.

"as if we didn't have enough to worry abut already" Scott sighed putting his head in his arms whilst releasing groan.

" did you find anything else on the lightning" Lydia asked

"yeh, we went back—" Isaac began

"without me?" Stiles broke in feeling slightly left out. He hated being left out of things like that, mostly because he was the detective and the others were shit at solving things.

"you were sort of unable to leave for the entire weekend so yes Stiles, without you" Lydia barked

"as I was saying" Isaac tried again "I went back and the markings the blast made were still there" Isaac looked sheepishly away feeling uncomfortable.

"did you take a photo this time?" Stiles asked.

"yes" Isaac growled and showed him a photo from his cheap phone. Stiles gaped at it. He'd seen it before. Where? THINK. He wracked his brain rapidly trying to remember where he had seen it. Comic book? No… TV show? Noo… what the hell was it from. Suddenly he let out a gasp as another memory broke past his mind barrier. He remembered vaguely seeing a pendant with the same Celtic Markings on it, the person wearing the pendant was the same person who tried to kidnap him.

"Stiles?" Scott said lifting his head up noticing his best friends change in attitude.

"it- i've—" he started but paused. It would make zero sense as to why the patterns were the same. But to Stiles, millions of theories flicked through his head. "its all linked" he finally said

"what?" Kira asked ditching her lunch all together.

"all of it, the change in atmosphere, the man trying to take me; all of it connects together" He was finally putting the pieces together. "were getting somewhere!" he punched the air victoriously.

"i'm sorry I don't understand how it does all link together" Lydia said sarcastically

"I've seen this before" he said holding the phone up so they could all see the photo "on iceman, he had a pendant with the same markings on. I thought it was just some trinket but now i'm not so sure." He laughed finally putting things together "it all makes sense now! He is some kind frost maniac,its like the coldest its ever been here. Don't you see? Its him effecting the weather"

"it could just be coincidence" Malia said

"its never JUST a coincidence" he exclaimed "Now I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think I know what he is"

"what?" Scott asked

Stiles took in a deep breath "an alien" the entire pack blinked and looked at him. Oh great, they were slipping back into the 'Stiles needs help' theory

"Stiles…" Kira finally said

"no im being dead serious, what supernatural thing can control the weather and teleport? Ok fine maybe a wizard but I seriously think this guy isn't from earth." He flailed and ran a hand through his hair. "He turned blue! and the markings on his face that i thought were scars, they werent scars, they were patterned specifically. Maybe they are the same pattern left by this portal, if only i had gotten a better look.."

"Aliens don't exci—"

"They could! If werewolves, banshees, and all that lot excise then who's to say aliens don't" he exclaimed "And the lightning—it wasn't lightning it was a portal! It's the way he got down to earth. It just so happened to land right on top of Isaac! Oh my god i'm a mini genius—Its official, i'm Sherlock fucking Holmes. You guys can't deny it anymore."

Everyone rolled their eyes but Lydia froze "say that again" she ordered

"i'm Sherlock fuken Holmes?"

"no the bit about the lightning" she snapped and had her full thinking face on. Stiles smiled . He loved her thinking face, it was adorable.

"oh, its his magic portal to get down to earth, regular lightning doesn't leave markings like that on the ground, and even if it did its to coincidental for the man to have the same markings, on his little pendant."

"Portal" she whispered. Everyone looked confused now and Stiles stopped talking. "Scott, remember what I told you I could hear when I lent down by Stiles?" Scott nodded

"what?" malia asked

"the night we visited Stiles, I kept hearing a man say 'there are passages between worlds that even you with all your power are blind to' I think I know what it means" she explained

"it means i'm right!" Stiles cheered punching the air again.

"it means you could be along the right lines" she corrected.

"ok so lets just pretend it's an alien, why would it even want to take you?" Allison asked doubtfully

"isn't it obvious?" Stiles gawked "his world lacks my awesomeness, his planet needs a new god to follow and i'm the only one who fits the role- yeh I haven't got a motive yet but i' working on it" he'd given up eating, his appetite failing and to many things distracting him.

"ok so if it is an alien he isn't only being kidnapped he is being abducted." Scott huffed glaring at an apple in his hand that probably wasn't going to be eaten "dude you ok you look really pale?"

Stiles had fallen back in his chair feeling tired after all the working out he did. Jeez, being Sherlock was tiring. Not to mention how much colder he was feeling now. It was like something was desperately trying to stop hi figuring this out. "yeh I'm fine bro" he gave Scott a thumbs up sign.

Scott put a hand on his and quickly drew away and black seeped through his veins "your in pain? And your freezing Stiles" his best friend exclaimed

"I am?" he asked confused. He felt cold yeh, but he wasn't in pain "I feel fine" he lied

"you're a terrible liar" Lydia countered

"alright, I feel slightly cold but its been like this since Friday so, really, don't worry about it" he pulled the sleeves of his jacket over his hands and shrunk back into the seat nervously.

"it's the mark isn't it?" Isaac theorized "its not healing"

"what that thing? Pshh that's like nearly gone—don't even- OW HEY" he started but was tackled by both Scott and Isaac and they threw his head on the table and lifted his sleeve up "ok just because you have insane strength…"

"its getting worse" Scott observed.

"worse in what way. Like on a scale of bell pepper kind of spice to ghost pepper kind of spice" he drawled not wanting to look at his wrist

"like 1% off ghost pepper kind of worse" Isaac blurted and the two boys released him. He stared down at the mark and frowned. It had expanded so much it wasn't the shape of a hand print anymore. It had traveled all the way up his lower arm turning his skin a burnt blue color. He gulped and looked away.

"how are we suppose to get this of him?" Scott said frustrated and hit the table with his fist making a few others in the canteen cast looks.

"ok calm down buddy" Stiles said pulling Scott down into his seat

"calm down? How can I calm down Stiles? Someone want to take you and- I cant let that happen—how are you so calm about this?" the alpha growled and picked up the apple letting his claws grow and sink into the innocent fruit which soon was turned to mush.

Stiles thought about it. he didn't know why he was so calm. He just didn't feel in to much danger at the moment. "I just don't think the guy stand even the slightest chance of taking me, I mean think about it, what are his chances? There is one of him, and about ten of us." He pointed out "and i'm a ninja" he added earning a few scoffs and snorts.

"ok lets focus on the mark then to start of" Allison began "its making you get colder gradually so we need to get rid of it as soon as possible"

"no shit" Malia spat and Stiles gave her a warning look that made her back down a bit.

"I'll go to Deaton after school and see what he knows" Isaac suggested

"I'll go with you" Allison blurted. Stiles now gave her a funny look that wasn't noticeable luckily. She seemed very forward with wanting to go with Isaac. It was probably nothing. But then again, like he always said, its never just nothing in Beacon Hills.

"i'm going to then" Stiles decided.

"no, your going home, your safe there" Scott ordered and Lydia nodded her head in approval. When did Lydia start becoming so.. so … overprotective? Sheesh after Friday its like someone flicked a switch inside her and she became mega concerned over Stiles' safety. Not that he didn't like the newly found attention from her.

Stiles groaned and chose not to argue, he most likely wouldn't win anyway.

"ok, don't forget to ask him if he knows anything about aliens..or legends about blue people with frost magic ect.. I will go to Derek to see what he know" Lydia declared

"and I will go with you" Kira proposed

"of course, i'm not going to that loft by myself" she cried. The loft wasn't that bad, it was just incredibly boring when your alone with just sourwolf. So yeh try surviving there a whole weekend Lydia!

"and i'm just gonna what? Sit at home? Doing nothing? Come on guys I don't want to be the one doing nothing—I wanna help" he begged dreading the idea of having to sit around and just… wait… again.

"you'll help us if you stay at home where your safe" Lydia said sternly.

"do research or something" Malia suggested "your good at that right?"

He scoffed and looked at his food "this is totally not fair"

"it totally is if you don't want to get kidnapped and taken to another planet" Scott argued

"but i'm safer with all you guys" he protested

" .Research " Lydia ordered

" .make me" he replied grouchily shaking his head in a different direction at each word.

Scott growled next to him "please Stiles, I promise you can come out with us as soon as your not the center of danger"

Stiles sighed "fine."

The bell rang signalizing the end of lunch and they all got up to go to their next class. His next lesson was in history. Crap he had an assignment due didn't he?


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N**

 **I'm so very very very sorry, i got carried away and forgot about this story for a couple days and then i panicked and wrote this chapter so i hope you like it and i'm again really sorry.**

 **But now it's getting interesting so :)**

* * *

After school he did as instructed and went home. His dad wasn't there and he guessed he wasn't back from his trip just yet and would probably get home at around 7 ish.

"yeh great plan Scott; makes Stiles go home ALONE when a crazed alien is after him- great alpha decisions right there" he huffed out loud storming up to his room. It looked bare, his dad had stripped it from all Stiles' essentials which apparently was everything. Hastily he threw his pillow out of his bag and onto his bed then proceeded to collapse on it with his laptop. Opening the browser he decided he may as well do some research since apparently that's all he is good at according to some people…

*cough* Malia *cough*

He knew deep down his friends were just trying to protect him but he wanted to help! he really did

So pushing aside his annoyance he started typing in various things like 'blue aliens' and 'frost aliens' into google but all he could find was various links to games, or descriptions about characters from films. He searched for hours until he gave up with a sigh and closed the laptop whilst pulling out his phone. Of course there wasn't going to be anything real about aliens on the internet.

He went to check to see if he'd been updated with any information yet.

 _No messages._

oh. Great. They hadn't found anything either. Well this was working so well..

With a more exaggerated sigh he threw the small devise to the bottom of the bed. What was he to do now? he wasn't really at all hungry but he knew he should eat something considering it was getting late and he barley ate at lunch, so he got up and stalked down the stairs into his kitchen. It was dark already. He glanced at the clock on the wall, it was only 6. He came to a halt taking in how uncomfortably quiet it was in the house when no one else was home. Normally it didn't bother him, but now he was REALLY regretting watching those horror movies. why did he let Lydia talk him into that? well it was more like hypnotize... how could he say no to her when she looked at him like that? and how could he say no again AFTER that when she rests her head on his shoulder like that? Half of him now expected to hear the phone start ringing like what happened in Scream, or a floorboard creek upstairs.

 _Come on Stiles pull yourself together, it was just a movie and dad will be home in an hour._

Brushing all those thoughts away Stiles proceeded to search the house for food. Firstly he opened the fridge but was forced to instantly closed it as he felt the cold released from it wash over him. Guess he would be searching the cupboards. _Stupid_ mark.

The cupboards held little in them, but after pushing aside many packets off things Stiles had no chance of making, he found some chicken flavored super noodles tucked in the corner. That he was able of making.

After he had made the super noodles and put them in a bowl he slumped back upstairs grabbing some dr pepper along the way. Once in his room again he happily closed the door feeling safer than downstairs. Sitting in his black spinny chair stationed by his desk and began to eat. It wasn't exactly a gourmet meal but it tasted good to him. Apart from where the noodles had gotten clumped together in places making the texture chewier. After his meal he pulled out his phone and texted Allison.

 _*any news yet?*_

She replied in mere minutes _*nope nothing, you good?*_

 _*except for the undying boredom, I'm good*_ he replied. She never got back to him after that. Unsure of what to do he collapsed on the bed again soon feeling his eyes grow droopy. He failed to stay awake for much longer.

* * *

 _GO GO POWER RANGERS_

 _GO GO POWER RANGERS_

 _GO GO POWER RANGERS_

Stiles groaned and blindly opened his eyes still feeling sleepiness cloud them and fumbled about for his phone that was blasting of from somewhere under his bed sheets. His room was much darker than earlier. Someone had turned the light of whilst he'd been sleeping, most likely his dad though. Stiles finally found his phone in the tangle of covers and pressed the on button making the brightest light he's ever seen illuminate in his face causing him so wince and blink the water back from his eyes.

There was an alert saying:

1 unread message from 'SCOTT THE ALMIGHTY'

He opened it and stopped the ringing of the song from blasting out and disturbing him further. Really Scott? He didn't text all day but decides to message him when he's asleep? Quality best friend traits right there.

Eyes squinting to try focus the screen he vaguely read _*Come to the school, it's an emergency. We're all here*_

Stiles let out a scoff. Oh now they wanted his help. He knew they couldn't go on to long without his help but really? It was like midnight why did his friends have to be awake and needing him at this hour…no scratch that it was way past midnight. And it was a freaking school night. Ok maybe that's never stopped them staying up this late but Stiles did treasure the very little time he got to sleep. Especially since this whole werewolf malarki started. He really needed to get more friends who didn't stay up past this time.

Oh well apparently they needed him. Which Stiles knew they were going to. So feeling way to satisfied to even think it through he texted back _*on my way now what's happening?*_

Because he was a super awesome friend he got up and stretched before chucking on a red jacket over his batman pajama top, not awake enough to properly get dressed or care how messy his hair was. However he did bother to change out of his plain blue pajama bottoms and into an old, worn, pair of grey jeans so he could hold onto at least a bit of dignity whilst meeting up with his friends. Plus if things went south and there was danger he could move about slightly easier. Pulling on his shoes he decided to take his normal exit by sneaking out the window. Stiles had never been caught sneaking out his window… it was getting riskier doing it though. He was pretty sure if he was caught by his dad, his window would end up with bars on it and he would live out the remainder of his teenage years like Harry Potter in the start of the second movie. Luckily he had done this so many times he knew his dad wouldn't hear him. On the other hand starting his jeep was a different story.

As he turned the key the engine spluttered at coughed to life. God it probably just alerted the whole neighborhood of his departure. Thanks for that… No going back now… he pulled out the drive way and took off down the road towards the Beacon Hill high school. Ugh. School. He'd only been back a day and he was already 200% done with it all over again.

Once there he parked reasonably close to the door in the lot and grabbed his bat of the backseat. It was quiet and everything outside the window screen seemed way to still. Scott and the pack were defiantly not waiting for him outside. They did say meet him at the school right? Slowly he got out and lowered himself to a kneeling position by the side of the jeep pulling out his phone to double check, yep defiantly at the school.

The school didn't exactly look all that welcoming though. The darkness of the night really brought out how tall the building stood, darkness had a tendency to make things look bigger and bad-er than they actually were. No lights were on inside meaning the janitor was no longer around. Oh great, slippery floors then. Brilliant. There weren't any lamp posts around either, which was stupid. He's so filing a complaint about that when he gets the chance. Freaking trees even look creepy as hell, the branches were almost bare, the odd lifeless leaf still clinging on here and there. Really? It wasn't even winter. Only beacon hills can provide the creepiest trees at the oddest time on the year… Geez it was like being in a slender man game that yes Scott had forced him to play.

Something rustled the bushes close by him and he had to slap a hand over his mouth to stop him yelping. It was literally the wind. Not a blood thirsty werewolf. Not a giant lizard creature. Not a zombie. Not a murderer. Not a mutant alien. Just the wind. Calm it.

Fucking nerves.

Stiles sucked in a deep breath and let it out again to calm himself. Alright let's do this.

Standing up again he cautiously strode up the notably longer than usual pathway and over to the two blue doors that weren't locked. Ok so people—or things were defiantly inside. Doors don't' just unlock themselves. Something didn't feel right. His fingers tightened around the bat making his knuckles turn white. Did he really want to go in? Well if Scott and the others were in there then DUH of course. But it was like really quite. Like TO quiet. Scott said it was an emergency so shouldn't emergencies make some form of noise? All the emergencies Stiles had been in made tuns of noise. And right now he was half wishing that this was a noisy emergency so he wasn't left in the blue about why he was here or where his friends were inside the building. Even if like there was a rawr he'd be slightly grateful because at least then he'd know what they were dealing with. Being in the mist of not knowing was scarier than knowing sometimes.

He slipped inside as quietly as the squeaky doors would allow him to and stood in the bare halls. Not one sound echoed of the walls except his entry. He left the door ajar so he could see down the windowless hallway, relying fully on the little light provided by the moon. It wasn't a full moon but it still provided enough light to flood into the room and create a ghostly blue color against the marble floor. Because that was helping the growing feeling of panic in the pit of his stomach loads right now. At least he had some indication as to where he was going, however he was seriously angry at himself for not bringing along a flash light. Was he really this stupid normally? Was the mark on his arm effecting his brain so much that he was forgetting the use of common sense?

Gulping he walked further inside trying to ignore the sneaking suspicion that something terrible was about to happen and that it was making every hair on the back of his neck stand up on edge. Pshh he wasn't totally terrified right now. Nope, the pounding of his heart against his chest was just because he was worried about his friends since Scott said it was an emergency. (apparently a silent emergency…) Ok he was slightly terrified. But who wouldn't be wandering about in a school at night. He had watched way to many horror films, and lived through to many horrors. Since he didn't know what was so wrong that the pack had called him down here, he started to come up with different theories of to try take his mind of the shadows that seemed to move out the corner of his eye. That had to be his imagination though, right?

-Maybe Scott wanted emergency Lacrosse practice? (Stupid but he was rather hoping this was right so he could kick Scott's lousy werewolf ass for getting him up this late)

-Maybe they were all pranking him and were going to jump out at any second (in which case he would kick all their supernatural asses. Except Lydia. She would kick his very human and breakable ass.)

-Maybe Lydia had found a dead body? (Possibility, but slightly off putting)

-Maybe Lydia was having a bad feeling about this place (he could live with that)

-Maybe they found something related to his alien stalker (let's try not think about that guy..)

-Maybe they found out who his stalker was and for some bizarre reason thought meeting up at the school was a good plan (still thinking about that guy..)

-Maybe they're in trouble like being held hostage or something and Scott got a text out (also a possibility giving how quiet it was but really? If something had managed to take down a werewolf, hunter, kitsune, coyote, was a human really going to save them?)

-Maybe something big and bad was hiding here (Way to quiet for big and bad)

-Maybe his stalker had kidnapped his friends. (And we're back to this guy…) Maybe his stalker manipulated his friends. (still thinking) Maybe…

He stopped walking and stood paralyzed in the middle of the hall way as a particular horrific theory crossed his mind. Soon he realized this specific theory was completely possible. With a shaking hand he pulled out his phone and gazed at the text message again. Grammar, punctuation, spelling, all of it right. Defiantly not best friend kind of texting. Defiantly not Scott kind of texting anyway. And if Scott was held hostage he wouldn't waste time with punctuation and all that crap. Scott didn't send this. Feeling nauseous all of a sudden he lowered the phone and looked up. If Scott never sent the message, then who-

"Stiles" Someone said behind him. The voice was recognizable, and unfortunately he knew who it belonged to. Turning he saw the man from Thursday on the other end of the hall staring back at him. His clothes had changed. He was wearing some kind of black leather armor covered by a black coat with green on the inside. It was complicated to describe but the only thing Stiles could relate it to was the freaking assassin's creed armor without a hood. What the crap?. He stood formally just like he did last time with his hands behind his back glaring intensely and kind of threateningly. Stiles felt like someone punched him in the stomach, how he was so incredibly stupid to not work out that this was a trick sooner. The alien man read Stiles paled face and spoke again "if it helps I'm a little disappointed you didn't work it out sooner as well."

Shaking his head to try pull himself together he remembered he had a bat and raised it in the air ready to hit the man if he came any closer than he already was.

"You dare even move one of your alien toenails in my direction and I will knock you of your space ass and send you flying back into the universe without your feet" he threatened panic a little to clear in his voice for his liking. The man chuckled and waved his hand in front of his face slowly, a golden trail followed it and before Stiles worked out what was happening, his bat dissolved into the air. "Oh" he squeaked and lowered his hands "right, well then, I will still knock you alien butt into space if it come any closer" he knew he was royally screwed.

"Alien?" The man snickered slightly whilst giving him a quizzical expression. Stiles really hoped he was right about this whole space alien theory

"uh huh, alien, we worked out your little portal to earth thing" he jeered "next time try not to land on one of my friends, kinda ruins the whole moment. And besides who from earth even dresses like that unless they're going to a fancy dress party which i'm pretty sure you're not" He exclaimed weakly gesturing to the mans outfit.

" I suppose your way of describing me… is in some way correct" the made said thinking it over "but I like t think of myself more of a god" He started walking towards Stiles.

"NUH UH BACK UP," Stiles yelled stumbling backwards and very luckily not falling over. The man smiled again and stopped l which was for the moment ok in Stiles mind. Better than being chased anyway. He needed a plan. He was here alone so he needed to buy time- preferably not being chased since this guy could teleport and would probably catch Stiles easily anyway.

The man noticed the pause which Stiles was taking to think and spoke voice casual but still sounding venomous "Your friend won't mind me borrowing his phone will he? Scott isn't it? I must say he put up quite a fight just for a phone" He raised his hand in the air and there lay Scott's phone.

Stiles eyes widened with fear not for himself anymore and he drew in angry breaths "what did you do to him" If this guy had hurt Scott- what if Scott was dead? What if Scott was trapped somewhere?

"oh nothing, much" A smile was clearly spread across his face even from the distance between the two.

"I swear, you hurt him and… and…" Stiles was loosing the ability to focus on words. This wasn't happening was it?

"Your friend is fine. I'm not here for him" Well that wasn't at all reassuring in any way. How could he even trust this guy? How did he know he wasn't lying? Well that's just it, he didn't. The man started walking in slow dramatically exaggerated strides until his facial features were more visible causing more alarm to run through Stiles which was obviously noticed. "I already said I'm not going to hurt you"

"yeh because that message came across perfectly clear in our last encounter which if you ask me wasn't at all delightful or pleasant" he rambled trying to rapidly think of what to do.

The man smirked never once looking away from Stiles' face "Well I'm not going to hurt you"

"Then what do you want with me?" Stiles huffed but he had a feeling he already knew.

"More than you'd think" A wide grin spread like butter across his sly face "but for starters, I would rather you came with me without much fuss, I don't have all night. Can you do that?"

"No, I'm gonna have to decline and stay home if it's all the same to you, I've got a cottage cheese sculpture I have to work on" Stiles said sarcastically "and if you think your taking me somewhere, think again dumb ass, I know every corner of this school, and to be honest I think I could outrun you" he said edging backwards.

"Good thing i'm not going to try catch you by myself then" The mans expression didn't change, nor did his posture but Stiles was sure he saw something sparkle in the mans eyes. In a flash, four blue very alien like creatures that looked somewhat like what the man turned into, but slightly more ugly, appeared out of golden trails. To be honest he really didn't want to study them, they were already frightening enough without going into detail. "You are going to run, right?" the man asked casually. The creatures that appeared next to him snarled and got into a running stance occasionally looking at their master for the go signal.

Stiles face turned pale "oh—holy crap" he breathed debating on what to do. Now would be an excellent time for any gods- good gods to give him a plan and help him out a bit.

"Unless of course, you've changed your-" before the guy could finish Stiles had turned and took of down the corridor at top speed not eager to stick around much longer. Screw plans.

The man grinned watching the boy run down the corridor until he turned the corner, almost skidding over as he did which only widened his grin. This was just too easy. The creatures next to him whined wanting to chase down the boy. "Patience, he isn't going anywhere. And where's the fun if we don't give him a head start?" he sneered, waiting until he couldn't hear the sound of feet. "right, let's go get our new pet shall we?"

Stiles shoes struck the floor as he ran as fast as his skinny legs would carry him, bolting down every long corridor constantly scared of what was behind him. He couldn't hear anything chasing him which puzzled him. Not really wanting to stop and look back he pushed onward. All he knew was to keep running forward, and not stop for anything. He wasn't overly fond of fleeing, but then again he wasn't overly fond of what could happen if he stopped fleeing.

He ran straight down the English corridor, then the maths, and cut through economics to try exit through back way. All throughout not even hearing anything that gave the slightest indication of something following him. Weird.

Finally he reached the second exit in the school and practically plummeted into it, face first. His noise stung from being squashed, but he had no time to feel sorry for himself. Wait, was that way to easy getting to the door? - NO Stiles no thinking like that, whenever someone says that in the movies something bad happens. He swung the door wide open and was met by the red eyes of four creatures bounding up the small steps towards him, the man nowhere so be seen buuut not really his priority threat right now. Yep to easy getting to the door. They started growling and were literally feet away from him until he slammed the door shut and bolted, not wanting to waste time attempting to lock it. He knew they would most likely break the door down at any second but at least he had a head start. How did they get there so quickly? And where was the guy?

As he predicted the door didn't last long as Stiles heard them smash it down and sprint after him, all growls and howls style. Like on the cartoons when someone moves so fast all they leave is a blurred trail of color, well that's how it was with these guys. It surprised him how he was just managing to keep them off his heels. Being chased was nothing like the movies. The stars look heroic, manly and in command of the situation. Reality was far removed from that pretty version of running to save you skin. His breath came in small spurts, hot and nervous. At his sides, pale fingers curled into sweaty fists, swinging forward as if it would make him faster. All those suicide runs coach made them go on were certainly paying off now. He would have to thank the man if he survived this. Highlighting the word IF. Adrenaline coursed through his system as a fight or flight instinct. In this case is was run away with your tail between your legs. But it didn't matter to him, he had to get away. Deep down though, he knew he would never out run them. He looked back, they were getting closer by the second. Skidding to a stop he turned into one of the class's on his right which he assumed was history and flung the door shut. Then he scrambled over to the desk and dragged it in front of the classroom door. That would hold them of for a short amount of time hopefully. As if proving his theory he heard a loud crash against the door which shook at the contact, and then annoyed whimper followed by growls. He stood panting feeling he blood surge through him like it was on fire. His face was no doubt a sweaty mess already. Five minutes of running…. In his defense it felt like ten and he had deranged aliens after him.

This seemed to be Mr Yukimora's class. Kira's dad. Backing up to the second door in the room the man appeared out of nowhere in the left corner lent against the wall with his arms folded. "Give up yet?" he asked

"oh yeh you got the whole teleporting thing going on, i almost forgot" He said heavy breathing. "and no I don't give up" He yelled before swallowing, trying to ease the burning feeling at the back of his throat. Then he took off again, out the second door heading down another long one way corridor. Soon he heard more snarls and the sound of claws scraping against the marble, getting closer again, if he didn't get somewhere fast they were going to tackle him. Or kill him. Tackling is better…

Stiles rounded yet another corner and barged straight into the library. Shit why didn't he think about this, the library only has one exit. Instead of freezing up his legs took control and made him clumsily hide behind one of the bookshelves and wait. The doors opened but not fast and loud like how Stiles had opened it, the creatures had purposely tip toed in. Ok so they were smart, great, wonderful, EXEFUKENLANTE. Why for once could he just not be chased by something normal? Like muggers? Or angry older kids in school? Nope where would all the joy be in that?

He stood silently, hearing the heavy intakes and outtakes of breathing from the four other creatures and their barley audible steps across the stone floor. If it wasn't for their claws he wouldn't be able to hear them move at all. He moved back and tried as stealthily as possible to crouch and swerve around into another shelf isle as he heard one get to close. It was a pretty small library. Fuck the people who designed this school, were they literally making this the worlds shittiest layout? Another complaint he was going to file when given the chance.

He didn't realize his hands had started shaking until he looked down, from adrenaline or fear he didn't know. Through the small gaps in the books he could see through into the isle in front where he just was, and where one of the creatures were now lingering. Oh god seeing one of them at a closer angle made them look worse, what the holly hell were they? Aliens yes but they looked like some disorientated version of a huge skinned black pug that crashed into a brick wall and got set on fire. Actually they looked a little like the hounds of the hunger games. The creature continued up the isle and got just out of Stiles sight. He craned his neck closer to the books to try see it again but it had just vanished. Confused he listened since it had gotten deadly silent again. Did they leave or something?

CRASH

CRASH

Startled he looked behind to see the shelves falling like dominoes in his direction. Yelping in panic he darted out from his spot to avoid being crushed and out int the middle of the room where eight more eyes met his and gradually loomed closer making him back further away from the door. HOLLY FUCK he was going to die. This was it, goodbye cruel world, goodbye all the pretty girls who never once blinked in Stiles direction, goodbye sarcastic comments, goodbye to all the teachers who would come to school tomorrow and be greeted by this mess. If he could write a will, he would defiantly have to write something about giving his jeep to Scott and saying that if his best friend sold it, Stiles would haunt him as a ghost for like ever.

Like something clicked in his mind he realized the man wanted Stiles for something and wasn't about to let his pet—monsters kill Stiles. So with some random found burst of energy he charged at the creatures who snarled at him in warning and prepared to pounce, murderous looks in their eyes. Ok. Maybe they would kill him. Stupid plan stupid plan stupid plan. Stiles kept running at them though and charged until he was almost two feet away before leaping as high as he possibly could into the air and jumping over them. He landed not so gracefully by tumbling over onto his stomach but didn't hesitate in springing back up and sprinting out the library not checking to see what the things were doing. He could already hear them again chasing after him.

He came to the end of the corridor that had two directions he could go in, towards the third exit or left towards the canteen. He wasn't sure why he did it, what stupid profoundly idiotic decision made him turn right instead of left, but here he was running towards the canteen. AT first he thought he was being smart because they would expect him to go towards the exit and he wasn't about to make the mistake again, but then he realized that all four creatures were behind his so really there was nothing there blocking that exit except maybe the guy but Stiles would happily attempt to rugby tackle his way past that guy.

What was with his freaking bad decisions today?

Barging through the canteen doors he shut them as quickly as possible and put the bolt down on it. He heard them all crash into the door making a huge dent in the middle. So those weak,useless, doors weren't going to hold up much longer.

Making another split decision he ran through the wide room dodging the poorly placed tables and stacked chairs to get the the kitchen door. He flew through it and heard the canteen door go crashing down, Crap they were stronger than he anticipated. Picking up his speed he headed towards the stairs. Up wasn't a good choice but it was his only option as the creatures slipped around the corner catching up with him. He tore thought the metal door and swung it behind him, maybe it would hit one of their ugly faces. Leaping up the stairs proved to be a bad choice as he twisted his ankle and tumbled with a pained yell just two steps from the top.

Stiles pulled himself up using the banister for support and sped of onto the second floor. It was lighter up here. With each footfall a jarring pain shoots ankle to knee, ankle to knee. Not to mention his legs were starting to feel jelly like anyway. Perhaps jumping up stairs wasn't so smart, he needed to remind himself he wasn't like Scott or Derek with any of their super-duper healing powers so he could very easily get hurt and stay hurt. The air shocking his throat and lungs as he inhaled deeper, faster. His head bobbed loosely from side to side with each footfall, how much longer could he keep this up. Hurdling around yet another corner he realized he had a momentarily outrun them. Stiles flailed and hurriedly opened one of the science supply closets and shut the door as quietly as possible, locking it.

He backed up away from the door until his back hit the wall. It was dark in the closet, but a small circular window on the door let a tiny amount of light in. If it wasn't there though, he would be shrouded in darkness. Not the kind of darkness from old black and white movies, this is the darkness that robs you of your best sense and replaces it with a paralyzing fear. His heart was pounding against his ears, like it was in a cage and trying to break out. He crouched in a corner wrapped into the shadows like a blanket, and hidden by the few shelves in the cramped room. His eyes stung with salty sweat but he fixed his gaze on the door. It had grown quiet again, no growls, or sound of commotion outside.

"Stiles" The man sang and he heard feet, purposely loud, start wandering up the corridor. The footsteps were penetrating the silence and droned through his head as they got closer. Stiles let out shaky breaths before placing to hands firmly over his mouth to try be quiet. The man came into view of the window from outside the closet. He didn't look in, but he did stop. Stiles was scared he would hear his beating heart which was betraying him. Panic was building up like an unstoppable snowball at the pit of his stomach. Negative thoughts channeled through his mind. "You know you can't win this" the man sneered before walking past the closet and further up the corridor. Stiles refused to let that comment remind him of the nogitsune. Only when the footsteps got out of earshot did he remove his hands and try regain a normal pace in breathing.

His nerves were frayed to the quick. In his building anxiety he constructed elaborate rationalizations for why everything would turn out alright, but still the nagging voice in the back of his mind spoke of nothing but the man winning. He was alone, because he had been an idiot. Not to mention Scott could be in trouble. Oh god he had to get out. He had to make sure Scott was ok.

Right Stiles think, it's probably not a good idea to go gallivanting out of the closet on mad dash to the door. So he needed help. How in holly hell was he supposed to get help. Slowly the cogs in his brain started turning and he remembered he did in fact have a phone. Pulling it out of his pocket with shaking fingers he scrolled through his contacts. Scott was defiantly a no go for texting.

He should of texted Lydia, he should of texted Allison, or maybe even Isaac, or any on else. But instead he found himself texting Derek.

 _*ANGRY MAN AND MINIONS CHASIN ME AT THE SCHOOL HELP NEEDED*_ He managed to type through shaking hands and send. It went through without fail. Only then did he realize, was he an idiot? Derek never looks at his fucken phone. Well he'd never responded to any of Stiles texts before. In fairness Stiles had only ever sent the sourwolf one message so that wasn't really giving the guy a chance but it wasn't scoring him any points either in Stiles books right now.

OK ok ok. Simple solution. Now he could try calling someone.

He dialed QUEEN LYDIA knowing she'd pick up because she always had her phone at hand. But it never rang and he realized the connection had been shut of just after he sent the message. The bastard had shutoff all cell service. This was like peter chasing them two years ago all over again. Except ten times worse as he was alone. He wanted to scream and throw his phone in anger but didn't. He wanted to knock the shelves over in anger, but he didn't. He wanted to march out the door and face the creatures and their dumb headed master, but he didn't. He calmly took in a breath and thought it through. He had gotten a message out to Derek. So hopefully the guy would actually look at his phone and come to his rescue with Scott and the others. But if he didn't he was gonna need a plan B. He turned the torch from his phone on and looked round the closet. Maybe he could fashion a weapon like how they did last time from all the chemicals in here. What was it he needed again..

So he did just that mixing various acids to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail. Lydia… thank you Lydia.

He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans and licked his dry lips before opening the closet door as quietly as he could and wandering out into the corridor. It was empty much to his relief but that didn't make him feel any less scared. So he grasping tighter onto the flask in his hands and chose to go back the way he came since the man went the other way with his minion pets. He managed to get down the stairs without falling but the pain in his leg was beginning to cause a problem so he ended up limping his way there. He actually managed to get to the door again. He stopped puzzled. The man wasn't this dumb. He listened for a moment before deciding to just open the door. No one was stood on the other side this time which made his face flood with relief.. He walked out with caution clutching the chemical weapon closer to him. His jeep was in sight not too far away. He could make it if he ran. But his leg. Before he could decide what to do the familiar growling noise of the creatures met his ears and he spun around to find all four looking furiously at him.

"oh crap- crap crap crap" he muttered raising the glass flask into the air. The creatures seemed to not even flinch and ran at him. He let out a shriek and threw the chemicals at them and then retreating to put his arms in front of his face as a defense attempt. The flask smashed against them and flames erupted around them before they dissolved into golden trails. Like his bat had.

He lowered his arms and stared.

It..that.. It was an illusion? But they knocked the shelves over and broke the doors down, didn't they?

Didn't matter, He went to skip to his jeep in triumph but never got the chance and two strong hands lifted him by his jacket and threw him against the wall, head hitting the brick making his vision swim for a moment before he regained focus and glared at the freak.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" his voice rang "i'm tired of this little game, besides we have to finish early as you invited someone to crash the party" he knew about Stiles texting Derek? That meant he could of known Stiles was in that closet. Shivers ran up his spin. "Now, let's see that wrist of yours" Stiles shoved his hand into his jacket pocket refusing to oblige.

The man merely plucked it out and drew back his sleeve revealing the mark. "if you hadn't tried to hit me, I wouldn't of done this to your wrist" he examined it further before stroking his hand gently over it. Stiles stood frozen to the spot watching every move he made. To the boys amazement the mark started fading until it was just his regular skin tone. His body felt like it was waking up from a really long sleep, and his arm wasn't sending cold shivers through him anymore allowing his body to try reheat without a battle. "I told you Stiles, I'm not trying to hurt you, yet" He said

"yet?" he chocked and didn't let his eyes wander from the man's icier ones. How was this guy not trying to hurt him? Stiles failed to understand.

"well it depends on how you behave, I'm still debating with myself whether i'm going to end up _killing_ you with the way your mouth works" The man said not really comforting stiles so he stared squirming again.

"then don't, just let me go, and you don't have to put up with me, I've been told i'm really annoying" He stammered whilst wriggling about against the wall where he was pinned to try get free.

"you think I came all this way just to give up so easily?" The man said shoving Stiles further back and hurting his head again.

"what do you even want me for?" he spat giving up with his tactic.

"I will tell you soon enough, but first I must take you to a more unrecognizable location" the man said grabbing his wrist.

"hey hey wait wait" he needed to think of something unbelievably fast, or he was relying fully on Derek fucken Hale's ability to check his phone.

"if your going to try stalling me it wont work"

"eh, actually I was going to threaten you" He retorted

"threaten me?" the man laughed showing perfect white teeth"what position are you in to threaten me?"

"well if you let me go I would be in a better one but i'm working with what I got" he pointed out and the alien relaxed slightly still smiling, giving him a chance to talk. "if you take me, your literally going to get your ass kicked later. Lets do a head count here, All my friends, the werewolves, coyotes, kitsunes, hunters, banshees, bigger werewolves, veterinarian with breath taking abilities to save people. And the there's you, big fella, who has managed to piss of every single one of them by trying to take me, because you see I'm a high level of importance here" he rambled still thinking of a way out of the situation and not so much on wat was coming out his mouth.

The man gave him a funny look a bit taken back, like he had just had da ja vu or something. He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated and looked like he changed the sentence "stalling me won't change anything"

"Threatening" Stiles corrected "I'm threatening you"

This time the man let confusion linger on his face. "your father said the exact same thing to me"

"My dad? You've met him? Oh in that case you also know the entire police force will be after you along with-" Stiles put in.

"-no not the Sherriff" The man said in frustration. Not the Sherriff? What? Who was he talking about then? Stiles didn't have a secret unknown step dad or something did he?

"What I don't underst—"He was cut off.

"I think that's enough talk for today" He began but Stiles already knew what he meant. Derek hadn't turned up, so, with one final burst of hope he tore out of the mans grip when he noticed the grip on his shoulders had weakened and started at a run. Unluckily he tried to jump over some bushes but felt his leg shoot in pain and he tripped landing on his face. The man started laughing. "for someone who is supposed to hold so much power, you are by far the clumsiest person I have ever seen" Then he was lifted by two arms around his waist dragging him backwards. He felt dizzy. No. NO one was taking him. He opened his mouth and went to scream but a large hand was firmly placed over his lips cutting of the noise. He struggled against him whilst trying to bite the hand but his attempt proved to be useless compared to the strength the man held. And to be honest Stiles was about drained of energy now. He wished he was like Derek, big and muscular so he could just kick this guys ass. He started making faint whimpering sounds from the back of his throat, he wasn't going to cry. Please don't fucken cry.

Suddenly the clouds started swirling unnaturally and thunder bellowed through the sky. Oh great. Thanks a lot weather man gee really helping out here.

"oh you've got to be kidding me—" the man started before his voice was cut off by lightning hitting the ground in front of them in the form of a mini tornado. Stiles jerked his head away in surprise and more fear. It only took him moments to work out this was the portal Isaac had seen. Wait that meant more aliens- gods- whatever. Oh shit. He struggled more but the man just tightened his grip. When the mini storm stopped a much more muscular man stepped into view. He looked vaguely recognizable. He actually looked like a freaking super hero.

He wore some kind of weird armor. It was silver, with strange patterns on the chest plate. He also wore a short red cape attached to his broad shoulders. He had a stubble of a beard that matched the color of his shoulder length blond hair, that was slightly too tangled and in need of a brush. His eyes were half hidden by some stray locks that had fallen in front of them To say that his eyes were blue was like saying that the sun was yellow. Sufficient but not accurate to capture the burning. And in his hand he held a very large hammer… that was about the size of Stiles' freaking head. Could his day get any worse? These guys were gods? He wasn't religious or anything but were the gods punishing him? And he didn't expect them to look, like this.

"brother" The man holding him said a bit to gleefully "how nice of you to join us" So these two were brothers? They looked nothing alike. Oh great, now there was a Derek sized man. He was never going to win this. He couldn't even get away from the smaller one who looked big compared to Stiles anyway... Now he had to get through this big dude as well? Stiles may as well just give up as it is.

"loki release him this instance" The man shouted. Stiles blinked. Wait what? Ok so the one holding him was called Loki. Finally he had a friggen name and could identify the guy. And apparently this new guy was on Stiles' side which almost made him cry with relief.

"hmm, no can do brother, yoou see this one" loki paused looking down at Stiles who was squirming still trying to get out of his grasp "this one is mine" venom was in his tone, Stiles was fairly certain it could of poisoned the other man if he got close enough.

"He's just a boy, leave him be and come home—stop chasing your mad dreams" the other yelled. Stiles looked up at Loki waiting for his response.

"yeh bitch" His voice was muffled but Loki's eye twitched suggesting he heard.

"you don't understand the power that runs through this boys veins" Loki said shaking slightly like some crazed man "I do" his skin was shifting between two colors, a pale blue, and normal flesh color. Stiles whimpered not wanting to get burnt again, this time on his face. What did he do that was so freaking bad to deserve this…

"This is a teenage human boy, what twisted theory do you have of him?" The other yelled-seemed to be a common trait with this guy. But stiles would also like to in-fact know what 'twisted theory' of him was going through his stalkers mind as well.

Loki chuckled "if I told you, what fun would there be in that"

"now you listen good and well, what would mother think of this? Of you trying to kidnap a boy?" the man spat walking closer, his cape lifting in the wind making him look all heroic.

"mothers dead, and this isn't just any boy." Loki sneered. Stiles looked between the pair unsure of what to do, or what to think.

"just let him go and this doesn't have to get any worse than it already is" the man said gesturing to the large hammer in his hand. Loki seemed to get the message and slowly released Stiles who scrambled away on all fours at the soonest possible chance ending up sprawled out on the grass. Loki however pulled out a dagger and threw it at the other. It landed directly in the others arm making him yell curses before pulling it out, blood dripping from it. Stiles noted it was red blood, like human blood. "bad call" the guy grumbled before swinging the hammer In his hand around in circles faster than Stiles could keep track or and thrusting it into the air, lightning instantly striking the silver surface, charging it with what looked like electricity. Then he pointed the hammer at Loki who was hit by a powerful force of lightning. The sly alien laughed whilst coughing, got up and did something funny, creating multiple versions of himself that surrounded the other until he was electrified again.

The battle went on for another five minutes, Loki pretty much got his ass kicked. Stiles couldn't do anything but watch in awe. It ended with the muscular man slamming Loki across the area where he landing next to Stiles. He defiantly looked defeated.

"Another time perhaps" Loki croaked before disappearing.

Stiles blinked at where Loki had been before looking at the other man who seemed to be doing the same as him. Then man looked furious, like he was going to murder someone kind of furious, and Stiles was the only other person here. Realizing the danger of being with another alien-god Stiles clambered up and fled towards his jeep with a tiny spark of hope. He never made it as an arm wrapped around his stomach and lifted him of his aching feet.

"you'd do well not to struggle" the man said and started walking, Stiles dangling from one arm. "What is your name?" Stiles wasn't in the mood to be answering questions. He had just been nearly kidnapped by one alien, and now he was being kidnapped by another. when was this going to end... "Answer me" the man bellowed in a scarier tone

"Stiles" He grumbled staring at the concrete below not finding it all that interesting.

"what?" the man came to a stop and Stiles lifted his head and noticed they had stopped in a clearing where there were no parked cars or random trees around, probably so they could go in the portal and not damage much of the surroundings. Which was logical except HE DIDN'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THE PORTAL.

"you got water in your alien ears or something? I said my name is Stiles" he snapped.

"no, I apologize, i've just never heard the name before" the man admitted with a softer and almost guiltier voice. Stiles ignored him. "you might want to hold on" yeh like hell that was happening

"I'm not assisting in my own kidnap" Stiles countered.

"suit yourself" the man said before taking of from the ground into the air. Stiles was so astonished he fund himself wrapping his arms tightly around the mans neck. Air whipped against his face throwin his hari backwards. He was flying. He was fricken flying. He closed his eyes and tried his hardest not to laugh. It was actually really fun, he just was trying to be mad.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N**

 **Oh my gosh thank you all so much for the reviews! i didn't think this many people would like this story. Its like the best feeling ever when one of you guys posts a review! You're all really sweet thank you so so much!**

 **i say this with every chapter but oh well- sorry about the wait (i know three weeks is to long) thank you for being patient!**

 **I feel like you're all going to be angry with this chapter since your all really curious where Thor is taking Stiles xD**

 **And in answer to the main question i keep getting asked about Stiles' dad, Your all just gonna have to wait and find out!**

* * *

 **Lydia POV**

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG_

Nothing

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG_

"SCOTT?!"She cried into the door taking shallow breaths trying her hardest not to panic all that much.

 _BANG BANG BANG BA_ -

The door swung open and a scruffy looking Scott stood looking like he had just woken up, which in fairness it was about 3am so that made sense. However his clothes suggested he hadn't gotten much sleep since he was still wearing the white button up shirt he had on in school and- what, the hell, are they? What even are those jeans? Ripped jeans? Really Scott? Some ripped out jeans are fashionable, others are just old and dilapidated, Scott's are the latter. What are there holes in his shoes as well? Hmph if this wasn't serious she would make him go change. Which even Lydia hadn't had time to do because it was that serious. Yes she was half in her pajamas... yes they were Minnie mouse pajamas... she was wearing proper shoes though, and had managed to grab her pure on the way out

"Lydia? What's wrong?" Even though he may of just woken up Lydia could hear the concern and alert in his tone which was some what comforting. But then she saw him look her up and down noticing her clothing which normally would make her feel silly until she realized he could hear her heart beat which was beating rapidly, and was probably focusing on that.

"we have to go, NOW" she ordered grabbing his sleeve and pulling him out the house towards her car. Scott only just managed to shut his house door whilst being dragged down the drive. It was almost funny that he was a werewolf who held super strength yet here he was being dragged out his house by a teenage girl who still wasn't strong enough to lift one of those orange twelve pound bowling balls from Beacon Hill Bowl. What? They were heavy. And she had small hands ok?

"Lydia- where are we—whats wrong?" Scott managed to get out whilst being forced into the passenger seat of her car. She ignored him whilst getting into the driver's side and putting on her seat belt in a flash, hearing the reassuring click to know it was secure. Then she started the car and took of down the street hearing the wheels of her beloved car screech against the concrete road. At the moment she couldn't care less about her wheels though. "Lydia!" Scott demanded against the angry hum of the engine.

She swallowed hard not really sure what to tell him,"why weren't you answering your phone?" she choked briefly averting her gaze from the road and towards his chocolate brown eyes, they were staring right back at her full of confusion, and if you looked past that you saw tiredness as well,which was shown by the dull grey circles forming under his eyes.

Scott tilted his head to the side "my phone? I lost that earlier it just disappeared? Whats going on—slow down your going to kill us" The werewolf panicked clutching onto the side. Why was he worried about getting killed in a car crash? He had super human strength, surely she should be the worried one yet she's the one driving the damn car. Besides she had bigger issues to worry about than how reliable her driving was.

"Lost it?" She squeaked "how do you lose a phone? Arhgh never mind. Derek sent out a message to everyone, here look" she handed Scott her phone and didn't need to look at his face to know the horror that now replaced the confusion on it. About ten minutes ago Derek had sent out a message saying Stiles was in trouble at the school. Scott never replied so Lydia's job had been to fetch Scott. Seriously Scott? Lost his phone? How does one accomplish that? Lydia never loses her phone, if she did it would almost feel like she'd lost part of herself. Scott stared at the screen blankly taking in the information, so Lydia continued talking "That's why I'm here" she breathed watching the bare roads ahead as she sped down them towards the school quite clearly going over the speed limit. Not that she really cared all that much about speeding right now, but she was still silently praying they didn't get pulled over by a cop. It was the last thing they needed right now. They weren't far off the school so if some sort of luck could come their way right now, that would be great!

" Is Derek there with Stiles? Is Stiles ok?" Scott panicked lowering the phone onto his lap.

Lydia swallowed harshly again. Scott was now going to throw a million questions on her and she wasn't going to be able to answer them. "I don't know"

"How long has Stiles been at the school?" Scott was staring at her but she fixed her gaze firmly in front not wanting to look at him again and now see the fear in those eyes and feel even worse than she already did.

"I don't know" she snapped, all the questions Scott asked were ones she'd already been asking in her head. "All I know is what you know." She continued and sharply turned a corner making both of the sway to the side a bit.

Scott looked away and she swore out the corner of her eye she briefly saw a red glow, oh god he was worried so much he was letting his eyes shift. Oh who's Lydia kidding she's panicking as well, if she was a werewolf her eyes would be glowing red, even if she wasn't an alpha.

* * *

They made it to the school and met everyone in the public parking area. The school from a distance looked remotely terrifying but she brushed it aside and hurried over to the rest of the pack who had also just arrived, Scott getting there first . They all looked sleep deprived like Scott.

Again, it was 3am.

Lydia tended noticed little things that no one else did, it was a gift of hers. For example she could see Kira wasn't wearing any socks, Erica had a slight smudge of mascara under her eye, and Isaac was looming closer and closer to Allison. Oh yes, Lydia knew things as well, she could read people like a book, Isaac had a major crush on Allison. And it made Lydia want to laugh or slap him. Isaac was never getting Allison. One, she was with Scott and them two acted like they were from a typical love movie. Two, Lydia was certain Allison didn't even know who Isaac's full name. And Three, Isaac is generally weird. Ok yes Lydia is a judgmental person but she cant help it.

Sorry, she probably shouldn't be thinking about that, but this is the kind of thing that she does when shes under pressured situations. Ok its what she does in general. Its like an automatic thing.

"What happened? Where is he?" Scott demanded looking first to Derek who was stationed near his black Camaro. Everyone else lingered ready to run of at the given order, occasionally someone would glance towards the school. Lydia was doing the same, wondering what happened here, if Stiles was ok... Out the corner of her eye she saw his jeep siting lifelessly by the main entrance. That could be really bad or mildly good.

"I don't know. Stiles messaged me saying he was being chased by an angry man and minions so I called all of you." Derek replied and actually sounded worried. That was new. Derek Hale worried for Stiles Stilinski. She never thought she would see the day…

"i'm gonna go out on a limb here and say the angry man Stiles was refereeing to could have been the kidnapper he encountered last week" Isaac stated nodding his head sarcastically. Lydia couldn't decide if she was angry at that comment, but chose not to say anything so she didn't make matters worse. Besides Derek beat her to it. And everyone was now giving Isaac a death stare.

"yes I think we gathered that" Derek spat in annoyance and Isaac held up his hands in defense. That only made Lydia intensify her glare. Isaac wasn't taking this seriously. Stiles life could literally be in danger. And they still had no idea why.

"Stiles could still be here, his jeep is so" Scott turned towards the building scanning it with his eyes like he had x-ray vision or something. "We need to go inside and stop wasting time out here." Scott started pacing whist he thought. Lydia agreed with him, they needed to go inside and look around.

"I don't hear a heartbeat inside" Liam stated "or anything actually, its just.. kinda silent inside"

"not hearing a heart beat isn't always a good thing" Allison barley said louder than a whisper yet everyone seemed to hear it. Shivers ran up Lydia's spine. Stiles wasn't dead. She wasn't going to believe that. She wasn't going to believe her skinny, sarcastic, dorky, Stiles was dead. It took a moment to realize she had just described Stiles as hers which was totally weird. And it took another moment to realize everyone was now looking at her as if for some kind of confirmation that he wasn't dead. She didn't feel anything… she didn't feel the usual itch she got at the back of her throat that normally gave her the urge to scream when someone died. But she didn't really know how this whole banshee power worked yet so she looked away from everyone towards the school. If Stiles was in fact in there, she was going to slap him. Unless of course he would break if she slapped him. In which case she would slap him when he recovered. He literally had one instruction to go home and stay there so he was safe...

Scott halted in his panicked paces and looked at Allison then at the floor "search the school." Scott muttered weakly "Lydia, Allison, check the front of the school, the door is left open so someone went through it. Boyd, Erica, Isaac check the basement maybe he took refuge down there, we wouldn't be able to hear his heart beat if he was that far away. Malia Kira, go around to the back and check the third exit then make your way towards the canteen. Derek, Liam, your with me, we go to the second exit. If Stiles ran through this door he most likely exited through another. "

"if he exited " Isaac said out loud and Lydia actually had to bite her lip to stop herself shouting at him. Actually she wasn't sure if she was going to shout at him. She had a lump in her throat that made her suspect she was close to tears. No she wasn't going to cry. If there was anything she could do, it was keep it together. Years of practice was enough proof of that.

"Call if you find anything" Scott said before bounding of to the right Liam and Derek taking of after him.

Lydia felt Allison gently tug at her jacket and the pair made their way up to the entrance. Allison was prepared with her mini hand crossbow, and looked as stunning as ever in her leather jacket and skin tight jeans (not ripped jeans). Her hair was a tad bit messier than usual and she had no makeup on, but neither did Lydia.

Allison went inside first and Lydia hurriedly followed. The first corridor was dark and barley anything was visible. She almost forgot this corridor was one of the only ones that didn't have a window. Typical. Most of the time that wasn't noticeable because the lights were always on during school hours. Hurriedly Lydia fished a torch from out her shoulder bag purse and clicked it on feeling a tiny bit of relief now that they could actually SEE, but the constant pang of anxiousness and dread still clung to he shoulders.

The pair made their way slowly up the corridor the whole time Lydia was desperately trying to feel something to give some sort of indication to where Stiles was. But she didn't feel anything. Maybe that was good, since she only ever seemed to feel something when someone was about to die. Yeah she didn't have a good talent there. But sometimes she could use her ability for other things, like when she drew that tree that turned out to be the nemeton. She'd predicted that. HOW. Urgh this was so infuriating. At least then she at least had Stiles by her side to help her. He was patient and always seemed to understand how frustrating this was. Even if he was stressed. Plus she could actually talk to him about it, he gets it, no one else seems to. Not even Allison, even though her dearest bestie tries to.

"you ok?" Allison whispered not letting her voice shake r give any indication she was scared.

"yes" Lydia replied instantly,not leaving much room between them. Allison may not act or seem scared, but that didn't mean Lydia wasn't. She hated the school at night time. Nothing good ever happened here after hours. Well that wasn't exactly true. Prom happened. It didn't happen how she'd always pictured it happening. But it wasn't a bad prom. In fact now that she thought about it prom was actually quite good. She'd always imagined going to prom with Jackson wearing the best thousand dollar dress, becoming prom queen, dancing with Jackson, then getting drunk after. She never imagined going with Stiles. That strange boy who always somehow found a seat close to her in class, that strange boy who had offered her a juice box in 5th grade, that strange boy who'd try telling her awful jokes in 6th grade just to try make her laugh, that strange boy who she never even acknowledged properly until she found out she was a Banshee. Yes that strange boy took her to prom. And he took her in his… jeep. Yes the strange boy took her to prom in a jeep. But she actually loved it.

She wasn't sure what she'd loved about it, whether it was the way he tried so hard to make the night perfect, or whether it was the somewhat adorable face he'd made when she said she'd go with him. It was a good decision she'd made. Lydia was thankful her past self didn't go with Jackson. She now hated Jackson. Jackson was nothing more than a spoilt rich boy who always wanted more. What she ever saw in him was more than likely a free ticket to popularity. How else did she work her way up to most popular girl in school? But Stiles. He was different. She'd never noticed before but he actually cared about her. He had actually seen something in her that wasn't a popular slut. And so that's why they are such close friends now.

 _LYDIA_. Why are you thinking about prom right now? Stiles could be led around any of these corners dying right now and your thinking about that stupid dance you had with him that was so.. so STUPID… and silly, and wrong, but perfect in a stupid silly weird way— _LYDIA_.

Angrily she snapped herself back into focusing. The corridor they were going up was empty. She shone the torch onto the walls, then to the floor just in case there was a clue or something. But everything seemed untouched. Everything seemed just as it was when they were in school, minus the people and noise. Normally this corridor was crowded with people every time she walked through it, the chaos was perfect, it was always like it was from a movie or something. There was always that couple making out against the left side of the wall - probably against the lockers. About ten feet down from them you would have the cheerleaders, or the fashion models, then opposite them stood the jocks. About ten feet down the hall you would have the aerospace tech geeks who never really did anything except, well, make paper aeroplanes and throw them. And then normally that little cliquey group of friends chatting by their lockers. Usually the cliquey group was the pack. Anyway the only thing that was out of the ordinary now was that it didn't smell of - teenagers. It smelt more clean. But it wasn't the nice fresh kind of clean. It was a really chemically smell that made her nose scrunch up. The janitor always tended to make the floors more polished than they needed to be.

Lydia wasn't sure what they had been expecting to find up here. Stiles had sent the message about 20 minutes ago so he most likely wasn't just stood in the first corridor. A lot could happen in 20 minutes. And god knows how long he'd been here before that message. She didn't want to think about what had happened to him, but she found herself doing that anyway. Why was he here in the first place? There was no way he'd come here by himself knowing the risk unless he was threatened to. And the only thing that would make Stiles do something is not threatening him personally, but threatening his dad or his friends. But then again why would the kidnapper want Stiles to go to the school specifically? These were pointless questions at the moment. Real questions to be asked were ones like: is he still here? or is he ok?

He wasn't dead. She knew that much. She didn't care if she hadn't grasped this whole Banshee business she just knew he wasn't dead.

To say Lydia wasn't scared right now would be a lie. She was terrified. She wasn't sure whether she was terrified because Stiles was missing, or because the school was creepy as a bit of both. She could literally hear her pulse beating in her ears now, along side the sound of her breath which was raggedly moving in and out of her mouth at regular gasping intervals. Come on Lydia pull yourself together. Stiles was here by himself. Be strong for him at least. And Allison, how is that girl coping with this so well?

"do you feel anything?" Allison asked breaking the silence. Her words bounced up the corridor even though they were only small.

Lydia breathed in to try calm herself "only mildly terrified, you?"

"I meant like, with the whole Banshee thingy" Allison was walking cautiously with her cross bow lowered but still at the ready.

"No…" Lydia admitted shamefully

"why would Stiles come her to begin with?" It seemed Allison had been thinking the same things as Lydia.

"Not a clue" She answered truthfully.

"I mean, he normally is the one that predicts this kind of thing" Allison continued still not changing her tone which was in a way impressive.

Due to the panic welling up inside of her she accidentally let her voice snap "I don't care why he came here. I don't care what profoundly idiotic reason made him come here." She noticed the hurt look on Allison's face and felt slightly guilty sine she never meant to snap at Ally so she softened her tone "I just care whether he's ok"

"I know what you mean" Allison smiled weakly and they turned the first corner and headed in the direction of the library. Why he'd be there god knows, it's a stupid place to take refuge since it only has one exit and many MANY windows.

"I know what you mean as well, Stiles has been acting… different in terms of his investigation skills. But that could just be the mark on his arm effecting his brain." Lydia mumbled thinking the whole thing through and shining the torch left and right in slow repeated paces.

"You think.. he's still here?" Allison asked quietly as if afraid of the question, or not quite wanting to know the answer.

"do you?" Lydia truthfully didn't think Stiles was still here. She was trying to believe he was still here but the odds weren't looking to good. He either got out, or got taken. And his jeep was still outside so the chances of him getting out were looking slim unless he'd resulted to running through the forest for miles. Allison didn't reply and the pair carried on walking in silence for a bit until it got to uncomfortable for Lydia. "He asked me to hang out sometime. Just me and him." She said trying to fill the air. "It's not really a big deal. But I knew it was to him, so I said yes." A weak smile tugged at her lips as she recalled him stumbling over his words.

Allison casted her a side glance and scoffed "sounds like he was asking you on a date in my opinion"

Lydia cocked her head to the side "maybe. But I still said I would. So we're going to find him." She concluded.

"do you think he would of gone to the library? I mean I know he likes books but I don't really think it would have been the best place to hide.."

"worth a look right?" Lydia shrugged and continued forward but Allison stopped dead in her tracks. Lydia turned and saw Allison staring down a different corridor that led to maths. "Ally?"

"Shine the torch down there" Allison ordered pointing into the darkness and Lydia quickly did as instructed. There in the middle of that corridor was a metal bat. They looked at each other both thinking the same think before practically running to it. Allison grabbed it first and held it in front of them studying it. "Is it his?"

"it's his. I'd recognize this anywhere" She breathed looking at the scratched bat. Stiles literally took the damn thing everywhere with him. Seriously what good was a bat against claws, fangs and swords? Well probably better than anything Lydia had, she just had voices in her head. "Why would he drop this?"

"maybe he didn't have a choice, come on lets go" Allison sounded worried now and took of back towards the library. If Stiles was unarmed he could be in even bigger trouble.

They made it to the library. "Stiles?!" Lydia called as they barged through the double doors. She wasn't sure why she yelled his name, but she wasn't sure why a lot of things were happening tonight. Both of them froze and conveyed the scene. Shelves knocked over, books all over the floor, the place was a mess. "Well he defiantly came in here" She grimaced

"Defiantly" Allison nodded her head in confirmation still looking around. "I think something else came In as well"

Lydia walked through the library dodging the scattered books and knocked over chairs. Something happened in here. It wasn't like all the class rooms they had passed. The classrooms looked untouched. Stiles ran in here. She thought some more and scanned the fallen over bookshelves. But he isn't stupid so must of worked out he was going to be trapped in here, therefor he must of hid behind the shelves. Then something went down. There was no blood, so from what she could tell he wasn't harmed. But then again he could of gotten his arm broken or his leg—his neck… _NO_. He was unharmed, lets go with that theory.

 _Damn it_ , this room literally wasn't telling them anything. _Come on Lydia think_. Think think think. She gently tugged at her hair and bit her lip in trail of thought. What would Stiles do if it were her in his situation? What would he do? Come on _THINK_. What would stiles do..what would stiles do…

What would she do?

"lets head towards the canteen and meet up with Erica Boyd and—"

"give me the bat." She demanded having a sudden idea. Allison looked confused mixed with sad. "Allison. Give me the bat" she said again more desperation in her voice. Allison handed the object over and Lydia curled her fingers around the cold handle. She stared at it and then traced her hand up and down the metal structure. Allison was giving her a puzzled look but didn't stop her. oh come on, this has to work. Please? Just this once.

More frustration and panic took over and it made her want to cry even more. She looked up at Allison who was watching her and trying to look supportive but Lydia easily read in between the lines with her best friend. Ally's fingers were tapping nervously against her crossbow in a quickened manor, and her eyes were showing the kind of gentle concern Lydia's grandmother used to show. That only discouraged her more.

Ok Lydia you can do this, you're not nothing, you're something, you're a Banshee.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate better. OK blank mind. Forget everything that's wrong for the second, forget the library's a mess, and Stiles is missing, Forget that nothing seems to want to go the right way, forget that stupid maths assignment due Wednesday. Now think of Stiles, his dorky obsession with Star Wars, his clumsiness that would probably be the death of him one day, his oddly cute moles, his whisky eyes, the sarcastic comments, his treasured jeep.

Taking in a deep breath she visualized Stiles best she could, clinging on to one last spark of hope that this would work. Then she felt it, not much but something. A small feeling that was pulling her out of the room.

Nearly jumping with her success of finally doing something she marched past Allison and back out into the corridor feeling more determined. "wait—Lyd—where are you going?" Allison easily caught up with her taking long strides. Well not many since Allison had long legs.

"I don't know… Just follow me ok?" She started walking, following the feeling that was currently guiding her. Lydia probably had that distant look in her eyes now. The feeling evolved into a buzzing sound, barley audible, but still there. She kept going and the buzz got louder. Not really sure what she was going to find she clung onto the bat and power-walked down to history where she stopped and looked at Mr Yukimora's class, something caught her eye through the small look in window. The door was fine but when she peered inside she saw the teachers desk had been pulled up against it. So Stiles went in there. Oh that made sense, There were two exits in Mr Yukimra's class, he must of blocked of that one and gone through the other, and then ran to the library.

Allison didn't say anything and just stared into the classroom like Lydia. Well he wasn't in there so no point staying and dwelling on it. She continued forward following the buzzing sound as it got louder. Eventually she realized the buzz was actually a voice, but she couldn't hear what it was saying yet. It was like when the tv is turned down to low and you can barley make out whats being said.

She found herself walking out the second exit of the school and gazed around the jeep was still parked not to far away in sight. The feeling was really strong out here and the voice had become louder but she still couldn't translate the words. What was important out here? Oh god, she wasn't going to find Stiles' body in a bush was she? Please say that's not what this feeling is. NO he isn't dead remember. He can't be dead. Why does that thought keep crossing her mind?

She slowly walked down the three steps and stood at the bottom concentrating on the voice It was now driving her crazy, she could hear the voice but couldn't work out where it was coming from. It was like an itch you could never locate. But it was defiantly somewhere out here.

"do you hear that?" She asked

"hear what?" Allison replied tugging her jacket so it was tighter around her.

The sound intensified and she knew it was around here somewhere "voices…" She muttered.

" don't hear anything" Allison answered. Lydia expected that. No one ever heard what she did, but at least they didn't think she was crazy or anything... The wind picked up and lifted he hair but she took no notice, it was already a mess anyway. But then something caught her attention, the wind carried a very pungent odor which smelt a lot like... Chemicals? not the kind of chemical smell she smelt in the hallways, this was more.. acid like.

With another sigh of frustration she pointed the torch down at the grass and ended up gawking unexpectedly. Allison immediately copying.

"oh my god" Allison muttered unable to take her eyes away. A large area of the grass had been burnt to the crisp, and on closer inspection Lydia saw broken glass shard lying about. Something clicked inside of her brain which made her smile a little.

"you clever little idiot" She breathed. "he made a self igniting Molotov cocktail"

"a what?"

"remember when Peter trapped us in the school?" Lydia asked and Ally nodded "I made one as a weapon for Scott. Stiles must of remembered and used the same tactic"

"but he missed then." Allison stated and Lydia frowned "there isn't a burnt dead body or anything, just burnt… dead… grass"

"he missed" Lydia confirmed. "but at least we know he made it this far out. Obviously he made it up to the science department and made a weapon for himself after dropping his bat. Then he must of tried to escape through this way" Lydia walked around a bit more gesturing between the burnt patch and the door.

"strange." Allison muttered and Lydia looked at her best friend "I've seen him play lacrosse he isn't THAT bad with his aim. I wonder why he missed"

"panic, exhaustion, desperation, could've be anything." She looked back at the school still hearing the muffled voice. Tilting her head to the side slightly she walked back towards the school until she was facing the outside wall a couple meters from the door. The feeling was so strong her belly felt like it was flipping, and the voice was so very nearly loud enough for her to hear. She raised her hand and touched the wall. Then she pressed her ear against it and could finally translate some of the muffled words.

 _"Look at you. With all your strength!- And what good does it do you now? Do you hear me,-? There's nothing you can do!-"_

She flinched at the harsh voice and backed away fro the wall. That voice… it was the same one she had heard at Derek's that was talking about the portal. Apart from the fact It was much more scary this time. It felt although the voice was talking about her. And the scarier part was that it mentioned there was nothing she could do. Was that referring to Stiles? There was nothing she could do about Stiles? Did..did that mean that Stiles was gone... and out of their reach.

Lydia ended up just staring at the reddish bricks that made the school walls. She had her hopes so high. She followed her banshee feely thingy... for this. Just to hear there was nothing she could do. Lydia hate that feeling. She hated THIS feeling.

She noticed something odd on the wall and looked closer at the bricks. A darker shade of red was randomly placed on one brick just in front of Lydia's nose. It was rather irritating since it broke the pattern. She touched it instinctively but pulled her hand away instantly realizing it wasn't an misplaced pattern on the wall since it was sticky and wet. _Eww_ gross was that chewing gum or something? Has she learnt nothing from high school? Rolling her eyes she looked down at her hand but froze up when she saw red on her fingertips, oh god. oh god. oh god. It wasn't chewing gum but now she wished it had been. It was blood. Not a lot. But a small amount. More alarm flooded through her. Was it Stiles' blood? It wasn't dry blood so who else's could it be?

"Allison" she squeaked not finding her voice, her best friend darted over and Lydia raised her hand showing the blood and the pointing at where it had been sponged on the wall. It wasn't an INSANE amount, in fact it wasn't even a lot, but it was still alarming non the less.

"oh my god—is it his?" Alison asked the same alarm in her tone.

"call Scott. Wasn't he supposed to be looking around here anyway?" Lydia cursed and Allison didn't hesitate and had her phone out in a mere second rapidly dialing Scott's number.

"Scott?" Allison said into the phone "no we didn't find him-" Lydia silently listened "Shut up and listen to me, Lyds and i found something by the second exit, get down here now" Allison said before hanging up.

"he's not coping well" Allison fidgeted with her sleeve.

"I know. I don't blame him though." Lydia nodded and pulled a handkerchief out her purse wiping her hands on it before wrapping her arms around herself feeling cold. Allison looked at Lydia for a moment as if debating whether to ask something. "what?"

"Why did you press your head against the wall with blood on it? did you hear something?" Allison questioned with one raised eyebrow.

Lydia blinked remembering what she'd heard. "yes" she nodded and Allison stared at her silently asking for her to continue "I heard the same voice that I heard at Derek's. Only he said something else this time." Lydia explained rubbing her hands up and down her arms to get warmer. Logically she should of grabbed a coat when coming here but she was rushing and panicking. "he said.." She felt that lump come back in her throat again… and her voice came out slightly raspier "he said.."

Allison put a hand on her shoulder and caught eye contact "hey, its ok," Lydia gave Allison a grateful smile. She didn't really want to repeat what the man said to her, it was still scaring her. "if its that bad maybe you could.. message it? might be easier than saying it?" Ally suggested and Lydia nodded pulling out her phone and texting what was said. Ally read the message and Lydia watched her face fall. "Was he talking about you? or us as a whole?" Allison bit her lip

Lydia's breath hitched "maybe me? It felt like he was talking to me.. like he was actually there. It felt like that as well at Derek's.. and.. and it scares me"

Allison started pacing a couple steps clearly agitated "So he's saying there's nothing we can do?"

Lydia looked down "I think… "

"No" Allison scrunched her face up in anger or disgust "no, we aren't going to let him say that. He's trying to make us feel utterly weak. Like we can't do anything now. That's not for him to decide. No. No way. We decide that. Not him. We aren't listening to him"

"but he's right. What can I do Allison? I tried so-hard, just then to actually DO something." Lydia cried "all I found was a tiny bit of blood that could be Stiles' and a voice telling me I cant do anything" She sighed

Allison shook her head and grabbed Lydia's hands so she wouldn't run of "Lydia- you can do things, amazing things. And i'm so proud of you, don't start doubting yourself because of this supernatural dweeb. He may of stalked Stiles and learnt about you but I know YOU. The actual YOU. And it was just, a voice. It might not of even be him, but you know what? At least you found something! I bet no one else here has." Lydia felt herself smile a bit "And if i'm honest, what you can do is much better than growing hair on the side of your face when you're a werewolf." Allison added making Lydia laugh for a moment.

"much better" Lydia agreed

"so we're going to find Stiles no matter what this guy says" Allison let go of her hand and her face turned serious again "we don't tell Scott about what you heard, he's already unhinged as it is"

Lydia nodded in agreement and stared at Allison for a moment trying to work something out. "how do you do it?"

"do what?" Allison asked confused

"Act like your fearless, always know the right thing to do" Lydia smiled

Allison smirked a little as well "i'm not fearless, and if i'm honest I don't know what i'm doing half the time"

"the feeling is mutual" Lydia admitted and opened her mouth to say something else but was cut of

"WHAT DID YOU FIND" Scott ran out the school and over to them, Derek and Liam following close behind. Scott looked even more of a mess. His hair was starting to resemble a mad scientist style and that really didn't suit the young alpha.

"um… we found this" Allison gestured to the grass and Lydia pointed the torch to light it up. All three boys stared working it out in their heads.

"We also found blood on that wall" Lydia pointed the torch in the direction and Scott was over their in an instant smelling it which looked a little weird. "is.. is it?"

"yes" Scott choked staring at the wall "his scent is stronger here to, mixed with a butt load of fear."

"how did you miss all this? I thought you three were suppose to look around here?" Allison questioned, folding her arms.

"well we would of looked more thoroughly if Scott wasn't already racing inside like an idiot" Derek grumbled giving Scott the signature death glare that was usually used on Stiles.

"is that, Stiles bat?" Liam asked gesturing to the item in Lydia's hands. She nodded and looked at the bat as well. "maybe he just hit his head against the wall, like really hard?" Liam offered with one of those fake hope smiles. No one even looked at him. Scott had frozen up now, Allison was hovering near him for comfort but to be honest Scott didn't even look like he was processing half the people here.

"Did you guys find anything?" Allison asked trying to shift the subject ever so slightly

"A desk pulled up against Mr Yukimora's door"" Liam told.

"yeh we found that to. And the library is a mess. We're pretty sure he exited here then something happened. We're assuming he got taken" Allison stated numbly and everyone grew quiet until Derek stared sniffing the air like how a dog would and looked over to the grass area again, but not the burnt part.

"what?" Lydia asked sounding much more irritated than she intended to be.

"for a second… I thought I smelt someone else's blood" Derek muttered

Automatically everyone started walking over to the area of grass Derek had looked at. She shined the torch in a different area and her eyes widened. This one bit grass had dirt lines forming patterns in a circle. The same patterns, the same damn Celtic patterns Isaac found. Apparently everyone else was shocked by the mark.

"so if Stiles was right about this thing" Liam gestured waving his hands towards the markings "being the aftermath of a portal coming down, does that mean… he was uh taken?"

"not necessarily. It could have been the kidnapper coming down to begin with." Derek suggested "if this even is some kind of aftermath of a portal"

"or someone else came down" Scott guessed kneeling down and feeling the ground "its kinda warm still, so that means this was recent."

"hey I think I found the blood you guys were smelling earlier" Allison said picking up a green handled dagger and showing them. It had red blood on it.

"I don't recognize the smell" Scott said scrunching up his nose as if the blood smelled disgusting. "and it definitely doesn't smell human"

"so Stiles somehow got a knife and stabbed his kidnapper?" Derek drew his eyebrows closer together. Scott frantically ran his hands through his hair trying to think. Ok So this- this blood has a different scent to human blood- Scent.. scent scent scent!

"His scent! Follow it! does it end here?" Lydia squeaked

All three werewolves sniffed the air. Then they blinked in confusion as if all just realizing something. "Uh no, it goes off towards his jeep" Scott frowned

"but.." Derek was frowning as well "there aren't just two scents, there is another. Someone else arrived here since their scent isn't inside the school. And another thing strange is, Stiles said he was being chased my a man and minions, when there are only two scents in the school, one being Stiles, and one being the same scent as the blood on the knife"

"who cares? Just follow his damn scent" Lydia ordered and she and Allison followed the boys towards Stiles jeep.

They stopped half way "He made it this far—" Scott sniffed the air again "but then he went this way" He pointed right "with the new person" they walked right and stopped in the middle of the car park "then it ends here."

"what? It can't just end here?" Allison yelled "how could it just end like .. like that! It has to keep going"

"it just ends here" Liam stated motionlessly

" along with the other guys" Derek growled "but the other persons scent disappeared back there. Stiles said his kidnapped could teleport right? So maybe the one back there teleported away" Derek tried

"but what about the one with Stiles? Can you teleport with two people?" Allison asked

Derek shook his head "I don't think so"

The all sighed and stared at the floor slowly going closer to defeat. "I'll go get everyone else" Liam suggested then shot off inside. Scott had turned pale, very pale. He was taking in heavy breaths and Lydia swore she could see his fingers twitching.

"Scott?" Lydia asked making Allison look over to her boyfriend and notice his state as well.

"hey babe? Babe, calm down." Allison pressed her hands against Scott's chest. Guess that's part of being the anchor for him "It's ok, we're going to find him. Its going to be ok" Lydia could hear the worry in Allison's tone which brought that little thought at the back of her mind out saying they wouldn't find Stiles. Pushing that thought back she walked over placing a hand on Scott's shoulder and giving him a weak smile.

"I'm not letting his skinny ass get away that easily" She tried to joke but there wasn't even amusement in her voice for it to work. Scott let out a half fake half real laugh anyway. "come on lets sit down before you fall down" She suggested and her and Allison led Scott to the pavement where they all sat, except Derek, who just kinda hovered in sight on his phone.

Allison ran her hand up Scott's back as his breathing evened out. Lydia felt herself steadily grow numb, Like everything had started to sink in. She let the fact that Stiles had been taken sink in. let the fact they had failed to protect him sink in. Let the fact that he could be miles away by now sink in. And most of all, let the fact she had no idea how to save him sink in.

Before when she was running about in the school, she just didn't think about this. She was distracted with trying to find him but- its hard. Its like trying to find Sherlock if you're John Watson. Great now she's starting to sound like Stiles by using nerdy references...

"he's gone." Scott drawled after a while shifting her from her thoughts and making her glance at him with glassy eyes.

"you don't know that…" Allison tried

Scott ignored Allison and looked at Lydia in a way she understood to well. Scott was in pain. She knew he was. It was written on his face. Not physical pain, emotional pain. And he was looking at her because she probably had the same look on her face.

Lydia felt another wave of sadness and realization pull her down "god he was here all by himself and we didn't even- we didn't even know.." her bottom lip wobbled as the emotion finally hit her. She didn't want to lose Stiles. Not stupid, dorky, Stiles. She felt Scott put an arm over her shoulder and pull her into his chest, same with Allison. She liked the comfort and closed her eyes breathing in his smell. Scott smelt of the forest, nature, and grass. It was quite nice. But then suddenly everything came crashing down, Scott wasn't Stiles. This was wrong, Stiles should be comforting her like this, he always does. She never realized how much safer she felt when Stiles hugged her like this. He smelt so much better, he smelt of spices, coffee and sunshine. Those smells calmed her. But Scott ad Allison were still her friends so she did feel some sense of comfort that would have to be accepted for now.

They stayed in the hug not one of them wanting to move, like they were scared they would loose someone else. Lydia didn't like to favoritize—ok yes she did. But to Lydia, her REAL friends, best friends, true friends, were Allison, Scott and Stiles. She liked to call them the big four! Like the big three but since there is four of them… Its childish but she likes it. And Lydia was pretty sure Scott Allison and Stiles thought the same about things. Only without the childish nickname. Now that Stiles was missing, it all just felt wrong.

the wind picked up again making her shiver in her pajamas, Scott didn't notice. Stiles would have...

"You know what the worst part is?" Scott suddenly said "I never told him. And i might never get a chance to"

"never told him what?" Allison said quietly

"I never told him he was my brother. I always meant to." Scott mumbled. Lydia swore she saw Derek look up from his phone for a moment before looking quickly back. "he told me. He told me whilst saving my life. That's another thing, I never told him I was sorry…"

"sorry for what?" Lydia asked staring at the pavement and watching a woodlice scurry across. Why couldn't she be that woodlouse? It didn't have to worry about things, be scared of things. Worry about blue aliens stealing its best friends. Nope just a casual woodlouse life. Actually it's a bug that looks pretty weird so maybe not.

"remember at the motel? He saved me? I remember him stepping into the gasoline, I remember him taking the flare into his hands and saying that we'd do it together. He saved my life. But when he was possessed by the nogitsune… when he held that sword up to his chest to kill himself.. I should of… I should of doe something, I should of taken the sword off him, or said that we do it together. Instead I just stood there… i'm a terrible best friend" Scott letting his head face into Allison's hair. Lydia felt her heart ache.

"Scott… He didn't stab himself though" Allison tried, a sympathetic look on her face. Allison wasn't there when Stiles was going to kill himself. She didn't know what it was like, but Lydia did. She knew exactly how Scott was feeling right now.

"but he was going to. He was going to do it, and he was making that choice by himself. I should of done something… and the only reason he didn't is because he worked it out. He worked it out and I was still stood there like an idiot." Scott let the first tear fall then angrily wiped it away. Derek was defiantly looking now, pity on his face. Scott was getting worked up and that wasn't helping with his panic or anyone else's.

Lydia pulled herself out of the hug and grabbed Scott's chin so he was looking at her, she didn't care if she had teary eyes. "There was nothing you could of done. If you'd tried to take that sword from him you know he would of done it without even thinking. You know it. I was stood right next to him, I could of taken the sword or done something as well, but I didn't either. And you know what, I think if either of us tried to take that sword of him, I think he would of stabbed himself and it all would of played out a lot differently than it did."

Scott blinked and stared at her. She smiled softly and wriggled herself back into the hug and they sat in silence again.

Liam, Isaac, Erica and Boyd finally arrived.

"woah, who died?" Liam asked looking at all three of them who glared at him. "that—that was not helpful I am sorry" Liam stood back scratching his head awkwardly.

"he's not dead" Lydia mumbled watching the woodlouse scurry into a crack I the pavement.

"What do we do?" Boyd asked scratching his head.

"what can we do?" Erica continued clutching Boyd's had with a frown plastered on her face, blonde curls falling in front of her eyes.

"His scent ends here so we can't track him" Derek stated in annoyance

"This is all my fault.. I shouldn't of made him go home. Why's he always right" Scott growled

"hey don't blame yourself" Allison shushed him brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"Why are you all acting like he's dead?" Isaac asked "Jesus pick yourselves up, he's still out there and we're just wasting more time"

For once she actually admired Isaac. He was right, Stiles was still out there, by himself. Pulling herself up she raised her arms to stretch and then looked back down at Scott "Isaac's right. The more time we sit here doing nothing, the more time we waste. Stiles could be going through hell right now. Why are we scared? He's alone out there." Lydia spoke and everyone nodded. Allison got up as well. But Scott still looked sad "Scott, get up. He needs you" she breathed and like something clicked in his head Scott shot up looking at her for a brief second before turning to Isaac and Ally.

"you two went to Deaton yesterday. What did he tell you?" Scott was suddenly back to his authority figure which made Lydia smile slightly.

Isaac looked down. "he doesn't know anything yet… he didn't have a lot to go on. But he is still researching."

Scott nodded "ok well we're going back to him then, he must know something, anything, if not we need to tell him about the situation."

"are we all going?" Erica asked "I mean that's a lot of people in one place.

"no, some of us can stay here. People don't just vanish. Stiles' scent stopped right here. Like he vanished, but he couldn't have, so some of us need to stay here and search some more." Scott ordered "and someone needs to call his dad so he isn't left in the blue, and so his jeep can be towed home otherwise Stiles is going to kill me when he gets back"

"I'm not staying here" Lydia said automatically earning a few looks "what? I don't have super smell. And its terrifying here…"

"ok Boyd, Isaac, Erica. Stay here" Scott ordered

"I'll stay" Allison offered and Scott nodded. Why did Ally want to stay? She gave her best friend a quizzical expression but shrugged it of.

" Lydia me Liam and Malia will go to Deaton" Scott continued

"I'll call the sheriff when we get to Deaton's" Lydia volunteered figuring she may as well be useful for something that was actually helpful this time.

"And where shall I go?" Derek asked looking at Scott. The younger boy hesitated looking away not meeting the older werewolf's eye. Derek had a sudden look of horror flash on his face "no" the broody beta snapped'

"yes" Scott fired back

"no way, i'm not going to him for help" Derek spat looking away and crossing his arms like some five year old kid who couldn't get his own way.

"what if it saves his life Derek?" Scott pleaded

"why do I have to?" Derek growled

"because he's your uncle" Scott argued

Derek grumbled "doesn't mean I like him"

"ok ok come on lets go we don't have time to argue, Derek just go find out if he knows anything at all about blue aliens. Ok?" She ordered and Derek scowled but silently agreed " good now lets go " Lydia said in her most polite way possible and they all nodded.

* * *

 **DEREK POV**

It made sense for him to be the one that goes and talks to Peter but that didn't mean Derek had to like it… in fact he was despising the idea. The last time he saw his uncle was in Mexico when they were all hunting Kate. Turns out Peter had been working with Kate all along and went to try take Scott's alpha position. So now he is in the nut house. The super natural nut house. That's the worst kind.

Derek has to say he see's his uncle as more of an embarrassment than anything. He drags his affairs into Derek's life and sometimes leaves him to tidy up the mess they leave. And even when Derek tries to get on with Peter, the psycho never actually is nice t Derek out of the 'goodness' in his heart, no no peter always wants something. And that something is normally something bad.

But yet here he is going to visit him…

And he is only going because it might help find Stiles.

What the hell had the boy gotten himself into? Derek had been slightly annoyed when he woke up to his phone buzzing at 3AM. Then because he was tired he was even more annoyed to find it was Stiles who texted him, he's so had enough of the kid since he'd stayed the weekend. Of course until he read the message, and was up in a flash texting everyone else.

He wasn't completely sure how to react. He didn't think anyone knew how to react when he broke the news to them. Everyone seemed... like they were gradually going into shut down mode. That was partly because no one even knew anything. There wasn't a clue, a hint, a message or anything to indicate where Stiles had gone. What could they do?

He pulled over outside Eichen House and gazed up at the building. It really hadn't changed much. Still crazy as ever. Derek got out the car and made his way inside as quickly as possible despite the uneasy feeling his wolf inside was making in protest. May as well get this over and done with as fast as he can… because honestly he didn't think Peter had anything to offer and even if he did he probably wouldn't say.

A brown haired man was at the desk reading a magazine of…girls fitness it would appear. Derek hastily strode up to the counter hands in pockets, and the man looked up raising his eyebrows and eyeing up Derek's leather jacket.

"can I help you?" The voice was sluggish and bored. There probably weren't any people that came here so this guy probably isn't used to many visitors.

"yes i'm here to visit Peter Hale? I'm a family member" He tried being polite

"relation?" The man lazily asked. Derek looked down and saw a name tag reading 'Danny'

"nephew"

The man scowled and turned to a computer reading the screen for a few moments before sighing the most exaggerated sigh ever and dragging his chair backwards to get up. " Peter Hale is currently available for visiting, please follow me."

The man led him down uncountable long passages passing many steel door cells that had people either muttering, screaming, or bashing came to one that had a see through glass wall connected to a see through door. Derek noticed it was laced with mountain ash.

"Don't be to long, he's scheduled for another dosage in about 20 minutes" the man said before leaving Derek nodded and waited until he couldn't hear footsteps before looking in the cell. It was reasonably clean. Had one bed with classic blue sheets, a toilet, a small table, and that was about it. Except for a man sat against the back wall staring at him. The man was his uncle.

" Nephew!" Peter chirped sounding happy as ever despite their last encounter "how nice of you to pay me a visit" Peter didn't move from the floor and Derek didn't make any indication of sitting down himself or getting comfy so his uncle knew he wouldn't be staying long. "gets rather lonely around here you know… why don't you visit more often?"

Derek tried to keep his expression blank but felt his lips tighten "I'm only visiting because I have to."

"and here was me thinking you came because you missed your dear old uncle" Peter mused. Derek growled slightly in response his wolf not liking being around the older man which made peter laugh "I see you haven't changed at all"

"I see you haven't either"

"no I haven't have i? " Peter almost sounded proud "Well get on with it, what do you want?"

Derek knotted his eyebrows "we have a problem…" Peter kept his gaze fixed on him and raised and eyebrow whilst shuffling down a bit on the wall and placing his hands on his stomach.

"yes I gathered as much"

"its Stiles. Something took Stiles and we don't know where he is or how to find him"

Peter looked hurt almost at hearing that news "oh, terribly sorry to hear that." Peter admitted and Derek looked at him in disbelief "you really have no idea how sorry I am to hear that. I like Stiles."

"whatever. Look I just came to ask if you know anything about weird blue aliens that can control the weather and teleport" Derek grumbled feeling uncomfortable.

Peter looked away in thought for a moment " Blue Aliens?"

"yes."

"your going to have to give me a tiny bit more information that that Derek"

"that's nearly everything we know" Derek sighed and then proceeded to explain everything to his uncle. From the beginning. From when he found Stiles outside his loft dying from hypothermia, to the mark, to what memories Stiles got back, and lastly to the text message sent out.

Peter nodded processing the information "and you think this thing that supposedly took Stiles is an alien because?"

Derek looked puzzled for a moment "i'm not sure. Stiles figured that out and so far its all we have to go on"

"You mentioned that Stiles said this 'alien' wasn't blue at first, he looked normal. So we know he has a human form. Like a werewolf. Therefor it might not be exactly what you think it is"

"you don't think its an alien?"

"I didn't say that. I have no idea what it is. But judging from your story your dealing with the kind of creature that wont mess around. This thing or person has this all planned out. Last weekend Stiles got away for a reason. It didn't just fail in kidnapping him."

"how do you know that?"

"really? Look at the facts. Stiles is human, a pale skinny loudmouth human, you really think he out battled this thing? That can teleport and supposedly control the weather? That can scorch his hand just by touching him? No way. This person let Stiles go back to you all."

"why?"

"how would I know?" peter shrugged "look this person is twelve steps ahead of you and you don't even know it." Peter was smiling again which sent chills down Derek's spine. He knew it was probably just the drugs Peter was dossed up on but it still was a bit creepy.

"like the nogitsune" Derek grimaced

Peter paused looking down for a brief moment "like the nogitsune"

"how do we get him back? Is there any way to find out where he is?" Derek pleaded letting a bit to much emotion slip into his voice.

"Do you know why it took Stiles?" Peter asked ignoring Derek's question

"no…"

"hmm. Everything seems to like that boy doesn't it? " Peter mused and Derek scowled trying to get the message across that peter wasn't helping. " Well lets think about this. If this person is in fact and alien. And is in fact the one that took Stiles at the school. Then why did it want our Stiles so badly? What would an alien want?"

" a test subject?" Derek guessed

Peter shook his head "he knew everything about Stiles and went through this much effort, I highly doubt he wanted Stiles to be a test subject" Derek stood staring at his uncle having no other guesses. "Sorry nephew I have no idea why this thing took Stiles either."

"so how do we find him?"

"I wish I could tell you the answer I really do. But unfortunately your facing something beyond my knowledge, which is actually quite remarkable." Peter said sadly and Derek nodded not feeling very successful. But he guessed Peter would have no idea about this either.

"i should get back to-"

Peter looked annoyed, more annoyed than Derek had ever seen him. Perhaps it was because he couldn't solve this. "i don't understand. Stiles isn't powerful, he isn't special, he isn't tolerable, he isn't important or of high ranking. What did this thing see in him? it certainly has... strange taste"

"he's important to us" Derek snapped

Peter raised his eyebrows "oh?"

"times up. Say your goodbyes" The brown haired man appeared again.

"well it was nice seeing you nephew" Peter said with fake happiness

"thank you" Derek said plainly

His uncle looked a bit surprised "no thank you. I didn't ever expect company. Even if you were just coming here on pack business"

"Bye Peter" Derek started walking away

Peter laughed "bye Nephew! Do call!"

* * *

 **LYDIA POV.**

They arrived at Deaton's about 29 minutes ago. Scott was in the there room with Deaton frantically talking about how to go about the current situation whilst Lydia called Stiles dad.

It rang for a while and Lydia bit her lip with guilt guessing Mr Stilinski was asleep right now and didn't even know his son was missing. They should of called him at the school. It would have been the right thing to do. Stiles is his SON after all, and he's the SHERIFF. Why does no one ever call Mr Stilinski first? She knew she should of done it so she was to blame as well but it had slipped her mind before. But he was a good man. And he knew about the supernatural aspect of things which was a great help.

Finally he picked up and Lydia heared muffled shuffles on the other end of the line before a very tired voice spoke "hello…?"

"Mr Stilinski?" Lydia croaked

"Lydia? That you?"

"yes" She could feel her voice shaking but was still determined to do this. She volunteered after all

"jesus what are you doing up this late.. did you find another dead body or something? I swear i'm still not used to this whole thing" Mr Stilinski grumbled

"No I haven't. Its worse. Much worse." She whispered tugging at her hair again. That was becoming a habit…

"What happened? Whats wrong?" Mr Stilinski sounded worried now. He can join the club.

"its Stiles. He's gone" She said and her words seemed to hang in the air for about 5 seconds that actually felt like minutes before she got a reaction.

"gone?!" The man hissed "what do you mean GONE?! He should be in his room sleeping-" Mr Stilinski growled and she heard him get up faintly and open a door. She guessed he was going to see if she was correct.

Lydia felt that lump in her throat return "he's just gone. He messaged Derek saying he was at the school being chased. Derek messaged all us and we didn't—we didn't get there in time" She explained. "i'm so sorry. We need your help. Scott has tried following his scent but it just ends in the middle of the road. We already searched the school and his jeep is still there but he isn't…."

Another door was slammed open and she heard Mr Stilinski draw in a sharp breath. Stiles wasn't home judging by the reaction.. she knew he wouldn't be but it was nice to try hope he had been. She then heard Mr S start moving around frantically "Why was he at the school alone?" the phone spat

"I don't know" She said for the 100th time tonight

"Ok. Where you kids at right now?"

" Im at Deatons with Scott, Liam and Malia. Some us us are still at the school searching. And Derek went to see Peter" She explained

"right. I'm going to go to the station and set up a search. Then I'm going to track his phone. He might not have it anymore but i'm willing to try" The Sheriffs voice sounded shaken but as did hers.

"Whilst you were away Stiles came up with a theory it's a blue alien that has been trying to kidnap him, that's all we have to go on." She worried realizing how stupid she sounded since Mr S didn't have all the information.

The line was quiet for a moment "blue? Aliens? Was he alright in the head?"

"Well its all we have to go on—and it in a way matches up with some other occurrences that have been happening" She tried still sticking to the theory.

"ugh god.. I swear if the theory is correct i'm going to loose it. When I get the chance i'm coming over there and I want you kids to tell me everything." The Sheriff ordered

"we will" Lydia promised

"right, stay safe and stick together—I don't want anymore of you going missing." Stilinski ordered

"We'll find him." She mumbled before hanging up and walking back into the main room. Everyone stopped talking and from the expressions on their faces it looked like they'd bee arguing. Great, just what they needed to be doing right now.

Scott looked at her first "how did it go?"

"he's setting up a police enforced search and then tracking Stiles' cell." She explained

"How long will tracking his phone take?" Malia asked whilst leaning against a counter.

"well he has to set the search up first and then I suppose it could take up to ten minutes to actually tack the phone… so maybe half an hour? I'm not sure" Lydia responded taking a seat and resting her head in one hand "so did you come up with a plan to find him?"

"yes." Deaton replies looking grim. "but I don't approve of it"

"but its all we can think of" Scott argued glaring slightly at Deaton.

"what is it?" Lydia demanded drumming her fingers against her cheek impatiently.

Deaton crossed his arms and Scott looked wearily at the veterinarian "Scott has suggested we do the same ritual we did to save his mom, Stiles dad, and Allison's dad from Jennifer."

Lydia wasn't sure whether to look horrified at Scott or not "You can't be serious"

"I am… I cant think of any other way" Scott shrugged

"Scott you did this once and I told you it would leave a darkness around you like a scar. Doing this twice is even more risky. Don't you remember what happened to Stiles last time you did this?" Deaton argued

"I know I know.. but I willing to take that risk if it saves him" Scott growled

"What other way do we have?" Malia slowly muttered joining sides with Scott.

"are you two crazy?! Deaton doesn't even know the outcome of this. You could essentially make things worse if you do this Scott" Lydia snapped out of worry. "And you could die and not come back. We need you Scott, if we're going to find him we need you"

Scott walked over and took her hand "I'll come back, I promise" he said

Lydia pouted but gave up not having enough energy to wield the effort to argue and whacked his shoulder lightly "you better"

Deaton looked at Scott with disapproval but never the less sucked in a deep breath and kept his voice calm and measured like usual "alright, its his choice, if this works we'll find Stiles a lot quicker. Someone is going to have to call Allison and tell her to be here so she can pull him back. Scott you need to find something that means something and has a connection to both you and Stiles. We aren't doing this tonight. I'm going to need to prepare first so go home and come back tomorrow" Deaton ordered

 **NEXT DAY**

They all stood around the metal bath tub looking down into the ice cube infested water with herbs floating on top.

"you can still back out—" Kira tried looking cautiously over at Scott.

"no" Scott snapped determinedly.

"what did you bring?" Deaton asked

Scott held up a silver car key connected to a couple key-rings. "I uh brought his jeep keys… they were still in the ignition."

Deaton stared at the for a moment "do they have a connection to you?"

"uh yeh sort of. One of the key-rings has a picture of me and him in it that was taken on the first day we met. My mom took the picture when we were coming out of the school… " Scott smiled slightly recalling the memory and showing them all the key-ring. It had two boys no older than 4 in it standing next to each other, similar hair cuts, but different clothes. One boy was a slightly bigger build than the other, and he had his arm draped over the smaller ones shoulder whilst laughing. Lydia guessed that one was Scott. The smaller one was poking his tongue out at the camera whilst holding up a Batman backpack, that one was defiantly Stiles " I remember him from that day, it was funny actually, he was really shy and barley talked to anyone"

"no way, are you sure your talking about Stiles?" Malia laughed slightly

Scott was smiling now, which suited him better than frowning "Yeh it was defiantly him. But then at break time I think I was in the sandbox? And some kid started laughing at me and kicking sand in my face—i'm pretty sure I cried, then Stiles appeared looking really angry and stuck up for me saying the kid who i'm pretty sure might have been Jackson was something like a big meanie. Then we became friends and this photo was taken"

"as long as it works then we are ok" Deaton stated "well… shall we?" Deaton gestured towards the tub and Scott hesitated before nodding and making his way over, Allison timidly following. Lydia knew exactly how Ally was feeling right now. Lydia had to hold Stiles under the water and it's a horrible feeling knowing they might not come back. It's a horrible feeling watching them slowly die with a slight chance they wont come back.

Scott stood at the edge of the tub taking in deep breaths. "ok" he put his hands on the side preparing to get in.

Before Scott could get in a phone started ringing making everyone freeze. It took a moment for Lydia to realize it was her phone ringing. She pulled it out feeling slightly embarrassed for ruining the moment, but her eyes widened when she read the screen.

"S-Scott" She squeaked and Scott instantly backed out of the tub walking over to her carefully "its Stiles- " she went to press accept but Scott stopped her.

"Wait, we don't know its actually him" He said and she let him take the phone and answer it.

.

 **A.N**

 **sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others i just felt like i needed to show some other perspectives here!**

 **Promise you will see what happens to Stiles next chapter and a few questions may be answered :)**

 **again thanks for the reviews!**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N**

 **Thank you for all the great reviews :)**

 **and sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes in the last chapter, i was witting it at like 4am so please excuse it. I will fix it as soon as possible.**

 **But yeah chapter 8! wow it feels weird being this far. I know it isn't very far but it still kind of feels it to me! I hope you like it.**

 **This one is shorter because the next one is really long. I was going to include parts of it in this but decided against it. OH and age of Ultron has not happened yet because it just complicates things and makes everything meeh. Thor 2 hasn't happened yet either. (so Loki isn't pretending to be Odin on the throne of Asgard )**

 **Before you read, this chapter takes place round about when the pack are searching the school just in case you were confused :)**

* * *

 **STILES POV**

HOLLY FUCK-Holly actual fuck

Flying

Right

He's flying—

No Thor is flying

But it feels like he's flying

Stiles found himself wrapping his arms tighter around his new kidnappers neck in fear of falling, even though a larger arm was securely around Stiles waist anyway to keep him from plummeting to a horrific death. They were high—really REALLY high up. Travelling really REALLy fast.

Crazy shit like this should just be standard operating procedure for Stiles, but the fact he is _FLYING_ is breaking the boundaries for whats crazy and whats down right implausibly insane...

Wind whipped him in the face making him squint through his lashes, he dare not look down, for once he actually listened to the advise 'don't look down'. Stiles wasn't a person to be majorly afraid of heights.. but it did make him feel more fearful than he already did. However considering he was thousands of feet in the air, not on any sturdy surface, and not freaking out just yet, he thought he was reacting quite well. Unless he was still in shock. Which was a slight possibility.

Finally after a nerve wracking amount of time, they landed on an helicarrier that was travelling through the clouds. It had planes ready to take off, guns on racks, people wearing uniforms running around looking like they were doing something important, checking things of lists, lifting large crates and loading planes. As soon as his feet touched the floor he broke away from the man. He didn't run. There was no point. His ankle was freaking done for and he was like 30 000 feet above the ground surrounded by people with guns. He was in some serious shit. Stiles looked around seeing if there was any other logical escape, but ended up just flailing about clumsily, and probably hurting his ankle some more. Sometimes he agrees with everyone that he has all the grace of a three legged spider. The mans features fell softer whilst whilst watching Stiles who stopped and glared at him.

"your so small" he grinned now, looking less angry than he did when they took of, probably a good sign. "and tiny" he added with his husky voice that felt like it shook through Stiles bones still.

"yeh well your—big" Stiles fired back making sure there was a short distance between them "and not at all scary" he added now looking down at himself to make sure he was still in one piece. Everything hurt like hell. But his clothes were looking more or less ok. They were just a little sweaty and ragged. But he had to admit the cool air up on –wherever the heck this place may be, was actually quite refreshing. The man stared at him making him feel more uncomfortable so he said something else "your not going to kill me are you?" he asked warily. It was something he wanted to know.

The man looked between confused and amused "kill you? of course not. I would of dropped you whilst in flight if my intentions had been that. You believe me to be scary? I've never had that title before… I like it."

Stiles for once furrowed his own brows " Not at all relieving…"

The man laughed again "You have bravery"

"can I ask why i'm here or is it going to be a pointless question?" Stiles snapped annoyed. Part of him was wanting to just jump of the helicarrier and see if the man would fly after and catch him, to test how important him being here was. And because he was pissed. The other part was wanting to try punch the man. But he realized how tired he was, and his head was throbbing. _AND HE'D BEEN KIDNAPPED IN HIS BATMAN PAJAMA TOP_. This _LITERALLY_ couldn't get any worse.

"i'm sorry small one, but my brother tried to take you which means you must have something special about you" the man replied solemnly, not making any sudden moves in Stiles direction. But the teen knew if this man wanted to, he could very easily force Stiles into following him. Or worse things. Worse things that Stiles hoped this guy wouldn't do.

"well your brother is a douche" Stiles said tiredly. It was still night time. He was annoyed he got nicknamed 'small one' but chose not to bother arguing, he would of retorted something like 'big one' but it didn't sound as insulting or funny as he wanted to to.

"I know he may seem bad but—"

"he burnt my skin with his bare hands, left me cold for days, nearly killed me—twice actually- trapped me in a school, chased me, almost kidnapped me- again twice." Stiles listed,counting on his fingers. He lent slightly to his left as unnoticeable as possible to relieve some pressure of his right ankle, without making it clear it was injured. It was most likely sprained but he couldn't tell without looking at it, which he should of done in the school when he hid in the science closet.

"He's adopted" The man admitted with out missing a beat and looking down a bit as if he was embarrassed about his brother Loki.

Stiles scoffed putting his hands on his hips and looking of into endless sky of nothing, except cloud, "And who even are you?"

"I'm Thor Odinson, god of thunder" The man said standing up proudly.

"oh jeez" he mumbled putting the pieces together and running a hand through his wind whipped hair. With the way things were at the moment, he didn't even trying and question the guy. So loki was the mischievous god. The trickster. He'd read about the two in books at one point when he'd been set to do an assignment on Norse Mythology, but he didn't know that much. Vaguely he remembered reading about a Bifrost, which was basically a rainbow bridge, like in mario kart, that connected Earth to where the gods live. I other words its a portal. So he was right about that. nothing else on the subject really popped to mind,except Loki was a frost giant.

Frost giant.. Alien. Practically the same proving his alien theory to be correct. Wait how had Stiles not worked this out a little sooner? The answer had been in front of him the entire time. It was so simple. Maybe.. ish.. a little…

The only bit that didn't add up was that _THEY WERE REAL_. Stiles had never actually believed in Norse Mythology. He never actually thought all the gods and stuff were real. Apparently they were. And apparently Stiles was in some deep shit with them.

He rubbed his face trying to let it sink in. Loki had mentioned he liked to think of himself as more of a god. So now Stiles knew what that meant. But what he didn't understand was practically _EVERYTHING ELSE_. And he was too tired to work it out. However, since the mark on his wrist was removed his brain suddenly felt like it was up and running again. Before it felt as if a cloud surrounded it making it close to impossible to think straight. Deaton had said that the scorch mark was keeping him constantly cold, so maybe it had been effecting his brain as well.

Not that it was making a difference right now anyway. He was to tired, to hungry, to thirsty to even try figure this out. And that was becoming irritating. No. It _is_ irritating.

But the thing bothering him most was his head. It felt as if something was pounding against his skull constantly. Talk about worst head-ache ever. Stiles raised his hand and gently rubbed the back of his head but retreated almost instantly when his hand came in contact with something sticky caught in his hair, and another burst of pain shot through his skull. Staring down at his hand he found blood smeared on the tips of his fingers. Damn it, that's probably the explanation to the killer head ache. He must of hurt his head when Loki bashed him against the wall. Damn frickety damn it.

Thor obviously noticed as well, expression changing to concern, which Stiles wasn't sure whether to believe or not. "you are injured?"

Stiles glared at him feeling hatred or just more pain burn through him. He wasn't even sure whether to trust the guy. He did save him from Loki, but then he kidnapped him. Does that really count as saving?

Stiles decided not to trust Thor, he may be a god, but he kinda did just kidnap Stiles which wasn't putting him in any good books any time soon.

"I would congratulate you on that wonderful observation but right now I don't like you." He snapped turning his head away again, choosing the fields of clouds to be a much more interesting sight.

" I apologize for making you dislike me. That was not my immediate intentions…" Thor stated still stood in the same position watching Stiles carefully. He didn't respond so Thor continued "do you wish for assistance in treating your wounds?"

Stiles only rolled his eyes "no thanks thundercakes. I do not 'wish' for you'r assistance. I ' _wish_ ' to be of this ship and far far away from here back in the lovely land of Beacon Hill and preferably as far away from you as humanly possible"

"I'm afraid I cannot grant that." Thor stated grimly before turning away from him "Wait here, I shan't be long" the man ordered and started walking over to one of the men working, starting a conversation with them.

"where else am I going to go?" Stiles shouted after him. He was telling the truth in that statement. Where else was he going to go? Its not like he had the strength to escape right now. Heck he barley had the strength to come up with plan. Besides, jumping of the edge was the only exit he could think up. But that was just plain suicide or stupidity. If he was going to get out of this he was going to have to play his cards right. He needs to know what he's up against. Right now he didn't know what else or who else is on this ship.

Wait..

Something dawned on him. If this Thor guy was a god, why the hell was he on a helicarrier?

Now Stiles wasn't an EXPERT or anything on gods, but he was pretty sure they weren't suppose to live on helicarriers in the sky. Plus the people running around doing stuff look like humans. He focused more on them, not one of them glanced at him, they were all wrapped up in their own little jobs. They looked relatively normal. No godly cape or anything. No magical ginormous hammer.

He was just confused now. Could something start making sense? Oh no that would be to easy now wouldn't it…

He had little time to think about it any further as Thor grabbed his shoulder making a loud yell project from his mouth since he was deep in thought. "come" Thor said a hint of amusement in his tone. Oh, yeh, because this was easy for that guy. Thor was literally holding Stiles in a way his feet barely touched ground. And his ankle was in pain. yeh This guy doesn't seem to grasp the concept that Stiles is actually a very small breakable person, and he is a giant, muscular god. And this god also didn't seem to understand the term gentle since he was now pretty much dragging Stiles who was stumbling over his own legs trying to stay upright and wince down the burning sensation on his leg. He was rather surprised he was still able to go on since his limbs were starting to feel like jelly.

Thor dragged him cross the hellicarrier and into a door, then down countless painfully long passage ways until they entered a dark room.

Well that's just brilliant…

It wasn't dark as in he couldn't see anything, it was dark as in the design held no color. Black walls, black floor, black ceiling. From what he could determine this was a meeting room since there was a large (guess what color) black table with several (Guess again) black leather chairs around it. Above said table was a circular high tech light which was the only thing that was enabling Stiles to see anything at the moment. In front of the table was a giant TV that made him gape in awe. Literally it was the size of a cinema screen.

The room looked.. clean. Well he supposed if this is a secret highly advanced place its bound to be clean and proper. But it held a certain feel to it that he couldn't quite describe. It was like sitting in a new car, not wanting to damage or mess it up. But on the other hand it felt secretive and shut of from the world. It felt scary. And Stiles was very much out of place.

The next thing he noticed about the room other than it being incredibly dull in terms of lacking color, was that himself and Thor weren't the only people in it. Around the big expensive looking table stood four people who had very clearly been in deep conversation before they had entered.

The person that caught Stiles attention was a man who he guessed to be around his late thirties, he stood closest and had his arms crossed and eyebrows knitted together. Unless he just had a mono-brow. What? Totally possible? And wouldn't it be cool actually meet someone with a monobrow? Stiles had only every google imaged it for a laugh with Scott. However something told him this man was actually just annoyed, and Stiles shouldn't laugh at him. The man wore an all black combat uniform equipped with a belt that held a singular pistol. Not really his primary weapon though, as on his back was a bow complete with a set of cool looking arrows. Bow and arrows? Isn't that a little old now? isn't using one of those things a sport or something? Well this whole place is fucked up in Stiles mind soooo he wasn't really going to dwell on the fact the guy had a bow. Since he is un-named for Stiles currently, he is going to call the man Robin Hood.

The second person in the room Stiles averted his gaze to was a woman who he would of described to be a replica of cat women, if she didn't have bright red hair that fell to her chin. It was probably so bright to him because apart form Thor's cape it was the only color in the room that wasn't boring. The reason she reminded him so much of cat women was because they pretty much had the same outfit. An all black skintight suit. And like Robin Hood she had a belt strapped around her waist, but this time with two guns instead of one. He did a quick calculation in his head that they were her main weapon unless she had an insanely big axe hidden away in her closet at home. Which he highly doubted since she didn't look THAT strong. This woman was..in one word.. terrifying. From first judgement he would say she was an assassin. She was lent over the table looking at a.. blueprint? Of and underground network maybe? Stiles couldn't really see but it did spike his interest. He REALLY wanted to look at what it was. Like really really _really_. But forced his gaze away onto the next person.

The next person wasn't all that scary up against the rest. It was another woman, dressed in the same outfit as the redhead, but without the guns or belt on her waist. She had brown hair pulled into a neat bun, and stood holding a clip board looking like she had been scribbling something down until he'd entered. In Stiles head she was the weakest person in the room—wait no- _HE_ is the weakest person in the room. But out of the five other people this girl is since she has no clearly seen weapon.

Turning his head to where the excessively large screen was, he scanned the last person. Looking him up and down he quickly gathered he was the leader here. The guy just gave of that ' _I'm in charge, fuck with me and I will kill you'_ kind of impression. His posture was straight not slouching the slightest, compared to Stiles who was a hobbling mess. The man wore a long black leather coat that went all the way down to his knees, and then the same armor as the bowman underneath. He also had a gun, but just one. Which made sense in a way considering he was the supposed leader. He was bald and only had a slight beard-mustache thing going on. His facial features were tight and serious, deadly serious. Annnnd he's wearing a eye patch… great the leader is a pirate.

Stiles gulped taking in the scene and mentally grateful Thor had stopped dragging him so he could try ease down the jarring pain in his ankle without looking totally weak.

However he was totally stumped. Why had Thor taken him to these people?

When Stiles thought deeper about them, they looked like some international secret government agency. Oh wonderful. _Fantabedosey._ So that's pretty much just decided his future. He's never going to leave this place. Ever. Actually hes probably going to just get shot in the head. Wait was Thor giving him to these people then? Surely Thor doesn't work with these people?

 _Ok ok ok lets calm down,_

Think logically Stiles— _HOW IS HE SUPPOSE TO THINK LOGICALLY- WHEN HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A GOD DAMN GOD AND DELIVERED TO THE SECRET SERVICES._

The man with the eye patch let out a long sigh putting his hands behind his back and walking a couple steps towards him and Thor, diverting his attention fully to them. "Thor any particular reason you've dragged a teenage boy into our, top secret, very hard to locate, base, that shouldn't be seen by any member of the public eyes?" the man had a formal yet sarcastic tone, but yet it suited him.

The man said Thor's name, meaning these people must know Thor. That could possibly mean there working with him after all then? Seems kind of unusual for a god to work with these.. people.

"You know I wouldn't of brought him here unless it was serious" Thor began not releasing his grip on Stiles shoulder by the tiniest bit, still causing difficulty for the teen to stay stood vertical and hold a confident position. Well the most confident position he could muster.

His mouth got the better of him in the situation, in his mind he wanted to stay quite, but his mouth started moving like an automatic reaction. "Kidnapped" he muttered in a bored tone, rubbing his temple to try see if that would help get his head around this whole thing.

Thor turned his head towards him with a comical confused expression "what?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "You kidnapped me. I didn't actually want to come here you know? You kinda forced me to.. its called kidnapping… not something i'm a big fan off…" he babbled

"Is he quite alright?" the brunette asked eyeing Stiles with worry

"the poor kid looks beat." Robin hood commented

"What happened?" The red head asked. She sounded the most serious out of all o them. He was right when he thought she was the most terrifying.

Thor turned back to Mr pirate and started talking to him again, totally ignoring Stiles. "My brother, Loki, he broke out of Asgard's prison a few months back and I've been trying to locate his where abouts ever since. Today Hiemdall caught sight of him on this planet so I came at once, obviously. When I arrived I found him dragging away this boy. I apologize for bringing him here, my thoughts were confused at the time and I could only think of bringing him as he is a being from your world not mine. I feared taking him to my realm may cause chaos in the future."

The main guy processed the information for a moment before turning to the brunette "Maria would you go find Banner, Stark and the Captain for me?"

The brunette who he placed as Maria nodded "yes sir" before walking out, clip board still in hand.

Who was she getting? Hanner? Someone and the captain? Stiles didn't hear all the names but to be honest he didn't really care who they were.

"Agent Romanov, I want all mainframes up and running, if Loki's back in town we're going to be ready for the son of a bitch." Came the next order and the redhead smirked slightly before wandering out the room momentarily.

Stiles took a brief moment to look to his left where he hadn't fully registered in his surroundings. There was a staircase that led up somewhere, and by that a circular piece of wall stuck out slightly, with a symbol on it. From what he could tell it was a bird maybe. It seemed to be the logo of what ever organisation this was, since It was n everyone's uniform. That was something he needed to remember.

"hey kid, you got a name?" Someone asked curiously, Stiles snapped his head back around and discovered it was the bowman who spoke.

"Nope" he responded plainly, softly popping the p. The only reason he'd told Thor his name was because he was scared not to at the time. Answering questions like that was not on his to do list. The bow man stared at him for a moment quite clearly assessing him.

"You know that's funny, I was certain everyone had a name. I suppose i shall just take to calling you kid then" Robing Hood grumbled and Stiles thinned his lips looking away.

Shortly after staying that footsteps could be heard returning to the room and three people entered. One being Maria, and then two other men he didn't know.

On of them looked completely normal, almost out of place when put with the rest of the people. He was a moderately well built guy, not to muscular compared to Thor. A thick body of hair was scruffily organised on his head. He wore a plain purple button up shirt, casual jeans, formal black shoes, and glasses. That was literally it. No guns, bows, axes, machetes, slingshots, nothing. Stiles was actually rather disappointed. Until he saw the other guy.

The other guy… just wow. He was ANOTHER Derek sized man. He even had the Derek chiseled features addition, that is unbelievably unfair. His blonde hair matched the color of Thor's but this new person had cut his to a more tidy state. However the thing that made the word – _wow_ \- pop into Stiles mind was't because this guy was built like a friggen all star awards wrestler. It was the mans clothes. He.. looked like he was from the circus or something. He was dressed in a weirdly styled body armor suit, that was red whit and blue, and carried a shield on his back that had the same colour scheme. Well at least it had colour since everything else didn't seem to. His expression was serious and concerned fixing his gaze on Stiles immediately, making the teen squirm under his watch until he shifted it to the main man.

"Whats going on? Who's this?" Circus man asked gesturing to Stiles.

"Loki. Loki returned again for round 2. And its got something to do with this kid" Pirate explained.

"oh my god" Stiles muttered slowly exaggerating each word. "I've been kidnapped by a bunch of nutjobs..." he got thrown a few fierce looks which made him back down a bit and bit his tongue to stop his on going need to talk. _DAMN IT_ shut up for once this is serious.

Maria walked over to the leader dude "Sir, Stark wouldn't respond when I requested for him to join us. You know what the mans like when he's in the middle of something" the woman explained looking down at her clipboard.

"Well is the god of Mischief returning a good enough reason for him to stop pretending to work when he's actually hacking into our data bases?" The leader asked

"I will try again" Maria mumbled before darting out the room.

The redhead returned moments later holding an iPad. Stiles STILL found her terrifying, but _damn_ he wouldn't be human to think she wasn't hot. Like he said before, she is a cat woman replica. STILES STOP. NO SEXY THOUGHTS OVER HER. _BAD_ STILES. He is completely going to blame teenage hormones there. In his defense... yeh he got nothing. Oh shit he's staring at her now. Shit. Look away. _QUICKLY._

The casual looking guy stepped forward taking o his glassed and staring more intensely at Stiles who was trying his hardest not to talk so more idiotic comments wouldn't spill out and get him killed. Even though Thor had said he would not kill him."so whats this got to do with the kid?"

Thor spoke then "I'm not sure, Loki spoke of the boy to hold great power."

"great power?" Robin Hood laughed assessing Stiles again. "I really don't think this kid has any power. What power does the numnuts think could possibly be in the scrawny kid?"

Ok. Ouch. That hurt a lot more than is should of. And come on, how can he not respond to that?

"hey I'm not _that_ scrawny!" He exclaimed and they ignored him.

"I am unsure. Like you said my friend, he is a scrawny kid" Thor replied to Robin Hood

"This 'scrawny' TEENAGER – NOT KID – can still hear you." He huffed folding his arms in frustration that they were ignoring him. It appears he is the source of everything yet no one is even processing he is here. Genius… pure friggen genius..

The main person started pacing "Maybe he does have power we just cant see yet"

"or maybe I don't" Stiles snarked like everyone was dumb. Well, they were!

"Ok well I propose we run tests on him" Bowman suggested. At this very moment Stiles has decided, he hates this man the most. And that he couldn't trust these people.

Stiles heart skipped a beat.

Tests?

Stiles stomach twisted into something ugly as his nerves jumped.

The pirate stopped and scratched his chin whilst in trail of thought. "Where the hell is Stark? i kinda miss his opinions sometimes."

Maria bounded back in looking stressed "Sir, Stark is on his way down"

"thank you Agent Hill. If you'd excuse us now it'd be much appreciated" A smile curved at the main mans lips for a brief second whilst excusing the girl, before dropping back into a frown.

Stark? Stiles recognized that name. Where had he heard it…Think think think…OH. Wasn't it a billion dollar company at one point? Stark Industries? Something like that. Manufactures advanced weapons and defense technologies if Stiles remembers correctly. If the man who owns it is here then jeez Stiles might actually just be crazy.

"I suggest we wait it out. Loki has to show up again, right? And we'll be ready for him. Like last time" Circus man stated. This was an improved plan from running tests.

"as much as I respect your idea Cap, running a few medical tests on the kid to get a basic outline of what we're dealing with might be more efficient" The Pirate concluded

 _ShitshitshitshiTSHITSHIT_

Stiles may or may not be freaking out officially now. _Psh_ like he wasn't before anyway. " _Wha_ —I'm literally standing right in front of you! Can I at least have some sort of input in what the freaking hell your going to do to me?" he tried again but got ignored. _Again_.

"Banner I presume you'll be fine for the job? I'll let Stark accompany you but I don't want him to mess anything up."

"I can do it if you want me to" the causal looking man said almost shyly.

"The boy is injured, but denied my assistance when asked if he needed help." Thor stated but Stiles didn't process the words. He was still mind locked on what was said before that.

"HEY whoa whoa. Test? You gotta be joking right? - what tests?" He heard the panic in his voice. "Urgh you know what never mind screw that I think i'll just go—" he breathed turning and completely forgetting Thor was still holding him making him awkwardly turn and crash into the bigger mans chest making an " _OMPH_ " sound. Then his knees started wobbling and he fell, well sorta, he fell a tiny bit before being held back up by Thor. He just scowled in annoyance. Thor placed an even firmer grip on him. Now the gods nails were digging into the fabric of his jacket, through his awesome batman shirt, and into his skin. Which was hurting by the way. But everything else hurt so why not just worsen it a bit more. Thanks Thor. Thanks a bunch.

His skin paled as sudden realization hit. Do tests on him? How the holly god— _fuck them_ —how the holy hell had he gotten himself into this? He didn't even know. Alarm swept through him and his heart started beating faster and faster aagainst his chest once again, his breathing became rigid coming out at shaken paces past his chapped lips. He needed to get out of this- and he couldn't rely on anyone else to help him. He was alone. Before he registered what he was doing, he started tugging and pulling against Thor with all the energy he had left trying to get away. Which wasn't proving to work. It only made his shoulder hurt more as the grip Thor had on him tightened. Great way to loose the ' _play it cool_ ' act..

FuuuUUuk-! this guy is strong.

Feeling to annoyed or to desperate to get away he bawled his hands into fists and punched Thor's arm as hard as he could, which was probably a stupid idea considering what happened last time he tried to punch a god. "ow ow ow—" he cursed waving his hand about in the air. Thor had a freaking hard arm, like, what the shit, that shouldn't be allowed. And as if to rub it in his face and say his tantrum was more than a complete failure, Thor didn't even flinch.

"Really Fury? Couldn't you of at least been discreet ? Now he's freaking out" The redhead snapped at the leader. Oh now they notice him? He had to punch Thor and hurt his hand to be noticed?

"hey kid—kid calm down" the circus man knelt down in front of him. Stiles just lashed out at him as well hoping to punch him square on in the face. But it never happened. Because his hand was caught mid air and held their. WAS _EVERYONE_ stronger than him? "we're not the bad guys here—"

"Not the bad guys? YOUR not the bad guys?! You freaking KIDNAPPED ME—and now you want to run TESTS on me- and I'm NOT A KID" he snapped in anger

The man looked at the rest of the team in disgust "you kidnapped the kid? No wonder he's reacting like this. Do any of you actually listen to anything I say?"

"actually it was Thor who kidnapped him" The bowman inputted, as if he was innocent right now.

Circus dude turned back to Stiles "look, you're probably really scared right now, right? well we just need to find out what Loki wants with you so your not in danger. The tests are just—just to find out whats wrong with you"

"nothings wrong with me" he exclaimed bawling his fist in annoyance again.

"Just calm down." The man said with pleading eyes that reminded him a little of Scott. They both had a secret weapon of looking at you in a certain way to make you do what they wanted. However Stiles had grown immune to Scott's look, so this guy wasn't making him do anything. Stiles certainly wasn't calming down. He wasn't sure he could.

"Cal—Calm down? Who the fuck even are you? how am i suppose to calm down" he shouted giving up on trying t get away not finding any strength to do so. He was done. He was tired. Sore. Head throbbing a mile a minute. Kidnapped. About to have a mental breakdown. About to have tests run on him. Feeling gradually dizzier. And ALONE.

The man looked confused "you don't know who we are?"

"Am I suppose to know the people who kidnapped me and are about to run tests on me with out my CONSENT" He was full on shouting now even though his throat was dry and whined in protest. But it was all he had left to do. He couldn't run, fight, or even navigate his was around this place to escape. And if he tried to do any of those three things he would most likely collapse in exhaustion. Which he was struggling not to do right now.

"he does have a point Steve" the redhead agreed leaning back against the table. Of course he had a point.

"you've never seen us on TV?" The bowman cocked his head to the side obviously confused like the man knelt in front of him. Stiles just shifted his glare to him wishing it had the ability to do _something_ other than make him look like a scowling kid in their eyes.

"I'm Ste-" The man started what Stiles could only assume was a short introduction but was cut of by the sound of a door opening, long labored footsteps following. Another man walked in. He could possibly be the Stark fella mentioned earlier. The man was much like the normal looking guy who came in, since he wasn't carrying a weapon either. Yet he still managed to look cool and like he was meant to be here. Even though he was just wearing a dark brown Black Sabbath shirt, dark blue jeans, and black trainers. The man obviously valued his appearance since his hair was styled perfectly, and his short stubble of a beard was trimmed into a trendy looking shape. He kinda reminded Stiles of a teenager with the way he dressed, even though he looked to be in his mid 40's. The posture he kept was straight and formal. Just his entrance caught everyone's attention.

The man walked straight in carrying a bag of blueberries and over to the table joining everyone else, not even looking in Stiles direction. It appeared he was deep in thought about something. Stiles recalled the women named Maria had struggled to get this guy since he'd been working on something.

"Ah! Stark, finally. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten we'd called you down here, it wouldn't be a first. Unfortunately you missed the big explanation given about why we have a teenager in our presence" The main man rambled in his formal voice. Stark made no indication that he heard what was said and continued eating his blueberries.

Stiles gave one last try at shoving Thor away weakly before huffing and giving up completely letting his head droop downwards, retreating his hands into fists at his sides. This was fucking ridiculous. Had to be a dream. A big fucking traumatic dream. Seriously nothing - and he means NOTHING—could get more weirder than this. So first he finds out he's been stalked by a god. Next he's being chased by a god and some fucked up illusion shit. Then another god kidnaps him. Now he's trapped in a room with a bunch of secret agency people. Stiles had all the luck…

Thor chuckled in a way that was probably soft for his ears, but to Stiles it still sounded loud and powerful. "The boy reminds me of you Tony."

He mentally worked out Stark's first name was Tony and added that to the useless information bin at the back of his mind. Stiles' brain seemed to only want to piece together worthless information. He didn't want to know their names—he wanted a freaking way out. Apparently his brain wasn't functioning enough to do that.

Tony briefly looked up at Thor with a questioning expression at the mention of his name, plopping another blueberry into his mouth. They looked nice… and Stiles was Really hungry. Then again he wasn't about to ask for one. Tony after looking at Thor let his gaze fall downwards onto Stiles.

The air stilled.

Tony stopped midway through chewing, eyes widening, not blinking once. His face froze, an utmost look of terror plastered on it. And his eyes were fixed on Stiles. Not at all helpful…

Oh freaking hell, did this guy believe Stiles was 'powerful' as well? REALLY NOT WHAT STILES NEEDED RIGHT NOW. Thank you so much heavens, thanks for all the good luck being thrown in Stiles way.

He figured out that Tony actually looked more shocked than scared. Like he'd seen a ghost or something. Which made Stiles feel more uneasy. No actually, just nauseated now.

Stiles wasn't the only one who noticed Tony's change in attitude as the circus man rose from his knees and cautiously walked over to Stark, hand reaching out, "Stark? you alright"

No response

The air became tense and silent as everyone now stared at Tony. Well at least the attention was diverted somewhere other than himself. Stiles heart beat was still high, he found his attempts to calm himself were gradually becoming less and less useful as repeated illogical yet negotiable ideas kept crossing his mind. All of which ended with him dying.

"Tony?" The casual man was now walking towards Stark as well, worry in his tone.

No response

After another awkward-tense silence, Stiles was beginning to think he'd petrified the man. But then Stark snapped back into the world. Well part of him at least. His expression fell into worry and despair, but his body stayed frozen.

Finally his lips moved and he heard the Stark speak "Why is he here?" The voice came out cracked and panicked, mirroring his face. Stark almost sounded like he was accusing Stiles of doing something wrong. To be honest Stiles would also like to know what he's doing here. But he didn't think he'd done anything wrong lately. well nothing wrong that required _this_ much attention. It wasn't as if he'd asked for Loki to try take him. These people seemed to be against Loki, but that didn't make them good. They were still holding him against his will.

"Thor brought him. Loki attempted to take the boy because apparently he holds some sort of power, and we need to find out what that is. Or at least what Loki see's in him" Mr Pirate explained

Stark didn't seem to even process the explanation "he shouldn't be here—" Stark's eyebrows creased as he spoke.

Stiles blinked for once liking something said in this room "I 100% fully agree with your friend here" His voice scratched against his dry throat as he spoke but sounded more enthusiastic than it did earlier. He could really use a drink, all the running left him feeling light headed and dehydrated. Would he pass out if he didn't get a drink? Couldn't be that bad right? and he could really use with staying awake right now.

"Tony-"

"No—someone get him out of here—like someone take him out or something, just get him out—like _right_ now" Tony was freaking out even more now.

"Stark what, in the world, has come over you?" Pirate exclaimed

The casual looking man stepped in then "Fury has titled me to the job of giving him a check up to see what ever power, or what ever Loki thinks may be inside this boy. I was rather hoping you'd help run a few tests over him since—"

"NO ONE is doing tests on him" Tony yelled turning to the man. "Now someone seriously knock him out—or – or - something—" Stark stumbled backwards slightly, clutching onto one of the leather chairs to re balance himself whilst uncoordinated pointing at Stiles.

 _What the-?!_

Doing tests was one thing but now knocking him out had been thrown on the table. Stiles still felt ten minuets behind, his brain wasn't catching up with anything for it to make sense- he wasn't sure it would even make sense if his brain did catch up.

Please just make this a dream? life would be so much easier if this was a dream. And if he could just wake up now…

"Tony—"

Or maybe not.

"no seriously he's _FREAKING_ me out" Stark lent over a chair to support himself whilst breathing in and out heavily, staring at the table.

Stiles' eyes stung from sweat and felt to be on the verge of tears, and he wasn't sure he would be able to push these tears back. This was all a bit to much. And his killer headache had made funny white dots spread across his vision now.

"He's a kid" The bowman argued

" _SOMEONE_ knock him out before I have a nervous breakdown—" Stark looked like he was slipping into a panic attack. Stiles was all to familiar with those. The older man was grabbing his hair in frustration only occasionally looking towards Stiles as if checking he was actually there.

Then circus man put a hand on Tony's shoulder to try steady the guy, but it was pushed of immediately and Stark started backing away to the door he came through. Everybody seemed to move then. People moved so fast he couldn't put together in his mind what they were doing. Redhead was… typing something on that iPad she brought in? Bowman was- Stiles couldn't even see that guy. Main man and circus freak were arguing, Thor and the casual guy were around steadying Tony. Maria had hurried back in. There was yelling. Lots of it. And not one word of it translated into his mind. He just kind of stood dumbfounded in the middle of it.

Actually he faintly heard

"You can't just kidnap children-"

"Tony Calm-"

"GET HIM OUT"

"Man of Iron please, he is a boy. We have battled far worse creatures."

"Cap, Kidnapping is not something I'm worried about right now-"

The words span around his head almost like they were on repeat making him the dizziness increase. It was the yelling... god he probably had a migraine now. Sure felt like one. Stiles shut his eyes to try make it go away, but it only worsened, his eyes now felt like they were spinning in their sockets which was a weird sensation His swaying became more pronounced. Ok closed eyes make things worse. Reopening them didn't seem better though, his vision became blurred in places. If they could just tone down the volume a bit with their voices that would be great.

Wait hold on, Thor's over by Stark? but then who's..

He meekly turned to look at his shoulder and realized no one was holding him.

Wait

Thor let him go

No one was holding his shoulder.

Sudden desperation took over, this may be his only chance, drowsily he stumbled over to the door as fast as he possibly could, letting out soft cries of pain as his leg protested. He made it and was just about to open it before two large arms wrapped around his stomach puling him backwards and off the floor so he was dangling in their clutch. Stiles felt himself start shaking. The door is right there please just—NO this isn't FAIR.

Anger, frustration, exhaustion, pain, and countless other emotions flooded threw he'd just had enough. "GET OFF ME" He screamed thrashing about aimlessly with his eyes tightly shut "GET OFF _GET OFF_ \- GET _THE FUCK OFF ME_ —-GET OOOOFF" He screamed more feeling his fist hit something that felt like skin, followed by a small grunt in response. Who ever was carrying him was walking but having difficulty doing so with Stiles. Good.

Faintly he heard someone say "Agent Barton you let him go" and he worked it out to be the man in charge but if anything else was said he missed it.

Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He stopped thrashing about and fighting and lay bone still in the mans arms. Obviously he was still shaking violently, having no control over that, and drawing in ragged breaths. Being dragged backwards like this reminded him of when he was being dragged by the Nogitsune in his nightmare. Something snapped inside him at that thought. In his intense silence he somehow screamed with his whole body. The eyes squeezed shut, the mouth rigid and open, his chalky face gaunt and immobile, the fists clenched with blanched knuckles and the nails digging deeply into the palms of his hand. Though the scream was suppose to be out of fear, but it felt some what good, like he was letting all the pent up emotion out in a singular action, buuut other than that it rang in his ears and felt like he was gradually weighing more pressure down on his already pulsing head. Which hurt like a bitch.

And the who ever had been holding him released him in an instant, he stumbled onto the floor managing to stay upright. But continued screaming. He wanted to stop screaming so he didn't look even more childish than he already probably did, but just couldn't. He could tell everyone had their eyes trained on him.

After what seemed like a decade and was probably only 20 seconds his voice box collapsed and he stopped screaming, reopening his eyes which were now bloodshot. Part of him was majorly regretting that, but he didn't give a damn. His heartbeat thu-thumps obnoxiously in his ears for no longer than six seconds filling the tense silence until his body sways and eyelids grow heavy. Before he knew what was happening his legs buckled and he fell. Great now he was going to hit his head and hurt it further. He prepared himself for his head to collide with the metal surface, but it never happened. Someone caught him before he hit the ground. From his blurry vision he saw the outline of Stark holding him up, which made zero sense what so ever. And then he passed out.

Guess they wont be needing to knock him out then…

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Awh Stiles is so confused.**

 **AND before anyone asks the question, Stiles doesn't know who the avengers are, and he isn't currently sure whether to trust them. There is a very good reason he doesn't know.**

 **i Know... i said answers.. if you look closely there ARE some. Kind of.**

 **But i have the next chapter ready! i will upload it tomorrow though. You will get a glimpse into Stark's mind. And defiantly a very clear answer to some things.**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: um... hi? *screams and ducks as numerous sharp objects are thrown***

 **OKAY I AM SORRY I'LL UPDATE. yeaaaaah. i know... it's nearly been two long painful years. in my defence-**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Yeah.**

 **I got nothing. I could write this long ass paragraph about why i didn't update but i don't really want to. (because i have no reason i just lost motivation and i'm a ridiculous human i know) But i think the important thing to take away right now is that i'm back! and there's a new chapter! yay! (pls don't hate me)**

 **On a more serious note thank you so much! i got so many lovely reviews from you guys over the time i was M.I.A and i can't believe how many of you are actually enjoying this story. well... if you're still here that is. i know for a fact i read the first chapter again earlier and decided i was going to have to rethink the rest of this story because i have absolutely no idea where smol me was taking it.**

 **ANYWAY! YES! THE STORY.**

 **QUICK RECAP: BASICALLY WE HAVE SMOL STILES BEING SMOL AND ADORABLE UNTIL BAM THERE IS A LOKI WHO COMES DOWN TO EARTH AND- (what? i should do this properly? sorry. it's been a while.) Stiles left a pack meeting and got hurt by Loki, stayed at Derek's which maybe is indicating the start of something between those guys.. but then again Stiles does have eyes for Lydia right now... and Lydia DOES seems to be taking an interest in him now as well (I WILL REVEAL NOTHING MWAHAHHAHA. who am i kidding, i don't know which will be end game yet, but i do have a favourite ship so i have an idea which route i'll take.) then Stiles got chased by Loki around the school and nearly got kidnapped by the trickster but thankfully Thor came down in all his majestic glory and kicked Loki's butt then took Stiles to a base of S.H.I.E.L.D where he fainted! yay. all caught up. #worstrecapever. its 3 am right now as i write this A.N...**

 **Without further ado i present to you, chapter 9! enjoy!**

 **.**

TONY POV

There was a reason Tony was a mess.

A perfectly coherent, plausible, sensible reason. OK maybe not so much sensible.

He could only describe his life to be a living Jenga game, one wrong move and everything collapses with the added feature of having the media to witness and report everything fall down. _Hell_ he knew as much as any sane person how cautious he should be. Peggy had constantly reminded him about that throughout his childhood.

So maybe he should have listened to her, then perhaps at least quarter of the problems he conjures up wouldn't be as complicated. Then again, life would be rather boring without complications to solve. That's what Tony thrived in doing, solving things.

He was supposed to be good at that wasn't he? Suppose to have his father's intelligence so he could continue the ongoing success of the family business. Supposed to be the _clever one._ Working out impossible equations, building incredible things, and functioning machines of all kinds were just walks in the park for Tony by now.

There was... this one thing though, he never really could solve. And he hated that fact.

This one thing slapped him full on in the face before he could even consider retaliating.

This one thing that he just couldn't stop thinking about.

This one name that lurked in his mind all day, every day.

 _Stiles Stilinksi._.

.

"Pregnant?!" That one single word that flew out his mouth echoed around the already silent room that was his lounge, bouncing off the pristine white walls and back to him, leaving him almost winded from the impact they left. Not even Jarvis said anything.

At that moment, Tony was lost. Tony was very lost!

"As in you have a small human growing inside of you pregnant?" he continued, staring with a wide-eyed, dumbfounded expression at a smaller woman stood in front of him. Surprisingly she was still upheld a confident stance despite the bombshell she'd just dropped on him, wearing some black trousers, a white tank top and a formal blazer. Her shoulder length straight brown hair wisped around her chiselled features perfectly, the sun managing to hit it from where it seeped through the windows allowing it to shine and light up her face. However no matter how stunning she looked at that moment her honey brown eyes were glaring daggers through Tony.

"Yes Mr Stark, pregnant, do i really need to repeat myself? I thought I made it perfectly clear the first time I explained the situation." She replied without missing a beat, acting angrier than she actually was, he could see that deep down she was actually terrified about this, from the way she continuously nibbled at her lower lip nervously.

The ' _situation_ ' was one he had probably caused himself.

In fact the situation had been caused only three months ago when he walked into a bar and _accidentally_ wound up drunk (again) then found himself waking up in a home that was most definitely not his. He was also in a bed that didn't belong to him, with his arm draped around a petite woman's waist.

Said petite woman had woken up about ten seconds later and rained living hell down on Tony who unfortunately was having trouble remembering exactly what happened the previous night and trying to force his rattled brain to function at such an ungodly hour of 9am. Apparently she didn't remember anything either which only freaked her out even more, especially when there had been a billionaire led butt NAKED besides her. In all honesty Tony had a pretty clear idea on what had happened the previous night, but hadn't pulled together the guts to attempt to console the woman screaming at him. He figured it didn't take a genius such as himself to work it out and she was probably capable of rationalising her thoughts and reaching the conclusion that they'd had _sex_.

So he'd ran, made his very manly getaway out the window wearing just his trousers since he hadn't had the time to find his top and shoes… which she probably burnt maniacally in a bonfire anyway later on. Then he called Happy and got a cheeseburger on the way home trying to forget what had just happened, completely sure he wouldn't encounter the woman again.

Now he has been proven completely wrong at least five times during his whole life, Happy calling him three months later stating a certain brunette was at the door refusing to leave until she spoke with him was one of these times.

So, that is exactly how he ended up in this whole _pregnancy_ ordeal that may or may not be making him internally have an existential crisis right now. Truthfully, it's remarkable something like this hasn't happened sooner considering his erratic sex life, but thankfully he had somebody in his contacts whose name probably begins with a J specialising with taking care of people claiming they were pregnant with Tony's child. This person didn't just work for him, they helped out numerous celebrities who'd gotten themselves into similar situations... so it wasn't just him.

"I have considered my options and thought it right to let you know that I'm having a child, because of you." She continued, beginning to fish around in her back for a moment then retrieved a thin piece of paper folded in three.

"Because of me? Look lady I'm sure this is just some misunderstanding-" he started but didn't manage to get anything else in, this woman was unfairly good at overpowering him in conversations which was… almost embarrassing taking into account who the hell he was.

"Misunderstanding? I'm sorry I haven't woken up to find anymore arrogant men sharing my bed. You're the first." She snapped, unfolding the paper and handing it to him. "I contacted some people who work for you and spoke to… Janet I think it was? Then I had a DNA test ran, see for yourself."

That he did, and there in big bold letters.

FATHER: ANTHONY EDWARD STARK.

His stomach dropped then did about a million flips in a single second as he processed the information. Was it possible? Eventually he found his voice again "well, what do you want? Money? I can give you that just name your price" he started panicking, was she going to use this against him? Claim he raped her or something worse unless he paid her a decent amount? That was the type of public image he didn't need-

"I don't want your money Mr Stark, I have enough. I simply came her to see your reaction"

"My reaction?"

"Yes, I'm leaving tonight and thought I should tell you. After all, _you are_ the father Tony." The words were full of venom and felt like cold water being thrown in his face. He was father? "Of course you're not going to have any interaction with the child at all. I can tell it's something you would rather not interfere with, so I'm not going to add that weight onto your shoulders."

"I uh-"

"I'm leaving for Beacon Hills and don't expect to ever see you again."

Tony gathered himself quickly "now hold on just a minute, this is my baby as well. What if I do want to be part of its life? You can't just run off like this and just state that I won't ever be able to see my own kid!"

"I can. And I will. I know you, you live a dangerous life and I cannot afford for that to affect the safety of _my_ baby. On top of that I don't want it to be brought up surrounded by the fame that circulates around you, I want it to live a semi normal life in a semi normal place! Go to school, make friends, all of that. I'm sorry...but our baby- _my_ baby can't do that here the baby would just be the constant eye of the media, and you have to many enemies. I've already done enough by informing you about it. Which I wasn't originally going to do." She told him sharply.

"But.." Tony was not sure what to say. A baby? His baby? Did he want to be part of its life? She had a good point but still, this was _his_ baby.

"Look, you don't even remember my name, do you? How can I rely on you when you can't even remember something so simple?" She stated clutching he purse tighter.

"I was drunk, you were drunk… what do you want me to say? Your name just didn't seem that important at the time…" he rambled out whilst scratching at his head trying to work out what to do and then being hit by the realisation that he was still wearing his pyjamas. Greeeeat.

She let out a long huff. "This is exactly why you're not capable. I'm sorry Mr Stark I truly am." At that she turned and walked away muttering a brief farewell. "Oh" she paused and turned around "and by the way, my names Claudia" then she left, slamming the door shut and marching off to her car.

Tony had waited until he heard her car engine roar up and the tires screech out from the driveway, until he properly let what just happened sink in.

HE WAS A FATHER?

oh he was definitely going to need more than one drink.

.

 **ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND there we go. Chapter 9.**

 ***ducks as even more sharp things are thrown***

 **I KNOW YOU'VE WAITED TWO YEARS NEARLY AND I GIVE YOU THE TINIEST CHAPTER IN ALL EXISTENCE!**

 **it's smol. But, it still contains more information on the plot that iv'e probably ever given you.**

 **DUN DUN DUN.**

 **SO.**

 **Tony is a dad.**

 **most of you guessed. *claps happily***

 **okay... i promise i'll give you a super long chapter next time including Stiles. i'm not gonna promise it'll be this week, so don't hate me if it takes a while. psl, for me? thanks. but yeah, you guys can vote if you want between STYDIA AND STEREK. i mean, i think i know which imma do. But, i like y'all so tell me your opinions.**

 ***insert dramatic music***

 **WHAT happened between Claudia and Tony? WHY is Loki stalking Stiles? DID Tony follow Claudia to Beacon Hills? WHEN will Loki be back? WHO will be chosen for the romance? WILL there even be a romance? HOW is Stiles ever gonna cope with all of this?**

 **:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the wait! i spent ages on this chapter and i'm still not 100% satisfied with it... more like 99.2% happy with it. But you all have such lovely reviews! thank you so much i literally love you guys. And i have decided on a ship i think. mwahaha. Angst, heartbreak and betrayal is to come. maybe. you'll see xD (yes it's 2017 and i still use the xD face don't judge me)**

* * *

TONY POV

"Tony?"

Snapping back into reality Tony found that he was still kneeling down on the metal grounding of the ship, knees beginning to ache from being pressed against the metal for so long. In his arms lay Stiles, passed out from exhaustion, skin contoured a pasty white, mouth hanging slightly ajar displaying the tips of his teeth.

The blueberries he'd been munching merely two minutes ago had turned sour rather than sweet.

Blinking several times angrily at the ground to avoid directly staring at Stiles, his vocal cords finally began functioning again "Somebody take him" he croaked out stiffly, hands instinctively tightening around the fabric of the smaller boys clothes as a visual juxtaposition to his statement.

Cautiously, Clint walked over and bent over to do as asked, sending Tony a questioning glance which he distinctly ignored, then the bowman took a leap of faith and gathered Stiles into his arms carefully and hurried off. The empty space in Tony's arms when Stiles was removed instantaneous got invaded by a surge of cold making shivers dance up and down his spine.

He'd recognized Stiles almost immediately. He'd recognize that ridiculously clumsy stance anywhere, that untamable spidery brown hair, _those_ whisky colored eyes… Thor had been holding a very pissed off teenager. More frighteningly, _his_ very pissed off teenager.

Now, Tony had flown into battle being ironman more times than he could count, he'd get thrown to the ground, beaten, and the impact could knock every wisp of air from his lungs forcing him to lay there struggling to inhale. To do anything. Sorta similar to when Pepper was angry at him as well.

That's how he felt right now.

Okay. Thought process activate again, please.

Tony's mind seemed to be a numb void of nothing at the moment, all he could comprehend was that A. Stiles was on the ship, and B. _He shouldn't be on the ship_. The shock factor of those two things had him gaping like a fish at the empty space, throat dry and breath scratching against it irritably.

After probably completely freaking out the team by having a panic attack he was quite content to just sit here for the moment and for once not think so logically. His panic attack was perfectly justified in his opinion. Seeing Stiles was somewhat overwhelming, after all, last time he encountered the kid Claudia graphically threatened that if he ever showed his face to Stiles again she'd shove his ironman armor quite high up where the sun don't shine. She was… an interestingly terrifying woman who he dare'n't cross. Chitari coming through a giant hole in the sky? Sure what ever. Claudia? Ot even on his best days would he dream of pissing her off.

Hushed voices were whispered behind him which seemed to kickstart his mind that without missing a beat began stringing together all of the information he knew for a fact. Stiles should most definitely be anywhere but here, that was for certain, Stiles had been exhausted and hurt, the team saw Stiles, he'd seen Stiles, Stiles saw him, Stiles was part of his bloodline. Stiles was in danger. Stiles was an idiot who attracted to much danger. Fury was gonna kick his ass.

"Has he finally gone off the rocker?" Clint said in a not-so-hushed voice. Apparently he'd been sat for so long Clint had already returned.

"No." Tony spoke for the first time in ten minutes sounding somewhat sane. Shaking his head he wobbled onto his feet and tried to dismiss the nauseousness swelling in his stomach right now. "i'm just peachy"

"Stark, you best explain what _the hell_ that shit was all about!" Fury glared at him with crossed arms, clearly unimpressed with Tony's previous behavior. "This is a professional facility, I will not have you breaking down like that again unless you can offer me a damn good explanation and trust me, it better be damn good.'

Steve pinched his nose in irritation at Director Fury, seeing how Tony's shoulders slumped at his statement. The soldier knew his colleague was not notorious for letting his emotions fly out of control in front of other people, therefor there was a valid explanation for this and Fury getting his pants in a twist about it was not helping anything.

Tony collected himself and determinedly tried to mask his anxieties, mind still recovering from his panic attack he'd just experienced. "Who's got my blueberries?" he asked, voice still sounding an octave higher than it should do, purposely ignoring Fury who only got more angry. "No, seriously they were like $4, top kind, Crazy Jack Organic type, you know the brand?"

"Stark" Banner persisted, leaning back against the table and also folding his arms, concern lacing over his features.

Letting out a heavy sighed he proceeded to rub his face tiredly, the gravity of the situation catching up with him. At this point he was at a crossroad, tell the team or keep them in the dark, although the second option was evidently going to take quite a bit of work considering Stiles was here already and they were talking about running tests on him meaning eventually they would find out his DNA and genetic bloodline. Thats another thing, tests, what the hell was going on? Why was Stiles here in the first place? This was the last place Stiles should ever be.

"Last I checked you didn't have a phobia of teenage boys" Clint commented wittily, shoulder resting against the wall "Now I know they smell a little and are practically radiating hormones but that's no reason to be shaking in your boots-"

"Shut up" Tony snarled "Look it's a long story, alright?"

"You know the kid?" Steve asked, cocking his head to the side. Ah, somebody asking a smart question at last. Maybe the team wasn't as hopeless as he thought.

Humored, Tony snorted a little, yeah he knew the kid. "i suppose one could say that..." he trailed off, it was now or never, should he tell them? "i… he's..."

"..Yes?" Nick prompted him to continue, loosing patience.

"My son. he's my son." Tony let the foreign words roll from his tongue with ease, biting the bullet and deciding to just jump in the deep end. The team would find out eventually anyway.

Silence reigned for about thirty antagonizing seconds. You could hear a pin drop.

"...what?" Clint's mouth had fallen into a perfect 'O' shape. Figures.

Steve breathed a chuckle and his eyebrows rocketed "you have a son?"

"i know, shocking isn't it?" He snarked back, not entirely liking the secret being so out in the open. An overwhelming sense of protectiveness tried to take the reigns, something he wasn't entirely familiar with. With that, he decided that he needed to sit down, and quite possibly needed any strong form of alcohol, but for now the leather chairs in here would do.

"The Starks are very involved in this organization here and up till now I was led to believe that we had every name in the Stark bloodline logged into our databases. Now how be it that there Is not a single record of that kid? The staff here are very thorough with intel gathering so, humor me, Stark. How'd you do it this time." Fury interrogated further. That guy, seriously had no chill switch.

Clint nodded in agreement "Yeah, how did you manage keep something this big a secret for so long? That kids gotta be what… 16?"

Clearing his throat and leaning back in his leather chair to remain clam he answered simply with "Peggy"

A dark shadow overcame Fury's eyes at the mentioning of Peggy Carter. "ah, I see."

"See Fury, no you haven't just kidnapped any kid you've kidnapped Starks kid" Steve quipped smugly, standing by his previous point that kidnapping is very very wrong.

"No wonder he was freaking out..." Tony grumbled, pinching his nose again. He could al but sense the headache brewing. Great, what a wonderful reunion with his son. The team fucking kidnapped him.

"Technically speaking Thor kidnapped him" Bruce replied defensively, giving the god a pointed look. Oh for the love of- those two seriously had to work out their issues.

Thor sent Bruce a betrayed glance then guiltily turned back to Tony, taking a dutiful step forward "Man of Iron, you have my deepest regrets on this action but I held no intent of kidnapping your offspring, I assure you that my motives were purely to protect him. You seem distressed at me bringing him here but I deemed it the safest place for him, given the circumstances."

"What are the odds that out of every person on the planet it just so happens Loki targets him?" Natasha commented idly.

"Statistically...approaching zero." Clint continued "coincidence in this case is unlikely."

"Ok, somebody run past me again what the hell is going on and why Loki is involved with Stiles, who might I add has had no contact with me his entire life and as far as i'm aware all connections I ever had with him were severed." He demanded, rubbing circles on his temples to try tempt away the headache.

"Stiles?"

"That's his name"

"you're son is called… Stiles Stark?" Bruce huffed a chuckle.

"Stilinski"

"What?"

"Stiles Stilinski. That's his last name. And no, I did not name him, his mother did. Actually for that matter Stiles wasn't the name on his birth certificate, it's just a nickname he goes by."

"Right."

All eyes returned to Thor "My brother is led to believe that your son is capable of exerting a great amount of power, from my understanding. I'm afraid I cannot tell you his intentions or what he thinks to be worthy inside of your son."

"Well he's a Stark" Clint shrugged like it was a casual thing, scratching his neck awkwardly "i'd feel pretty worthy if I were a Stark"

Tony snorted judgmentally "yeah, keep dreaming birdbrain. Right, so let me get this straight, you're brother, the deranged demigod who has previously been known to attack earth with an army of aliens, believes that my son, a slightly too dorky klutz, has some kind of.. power? And he's willing to attempt an abduction of him he's just that certain?"

"it's possible that perhaps Loki was using a literal figure of speech?" Natasha offered, pressing her hands down on the table and leaning forward in thought. "Loki could have been referring to the fact that this boy is your son so the 'power' he mentioned would be the influence that he has over you. Although that's unlikely given that you mentioned your connections with the boy have been non-existent."

"Never before has Loki been known to hold a particular grudge over Man of Stark… it's no secret he has a hatred that runs rather deep for the Avengers however that being a catalyst for abducting your offspring is not in my brothers fashion for revenge. If he were to truly enact revenge it would be something far more provocative than this." Thor pondered out loud.

"Far more provocative than this?" Tony repeated acidly "your brother wants to kidnap Stiles and you're telling me that its not a big deal because it's not Loki's trade mark? Listen I don't give a flying shit about what your brothers trade mark is from what you've told me he is targeting Stiles and banging on about some power."

Thor looked a little guilty "i was not insinuating that Loki is not a current threat and believe me he is often a current threat but for him to target this Stiles son of Stark I do not see it as an act of revenge. Loki is intelligent… everything is a game to him… a step on a chess board, perhaps a game that has just begun or one he has put in place some time ago. Either way I am saying that today we were victorious on preventing his advance on the board."

Tony winced "Don't call him son of… especially in front of him!"

"Demi gods have chess?" Clint said out loud.

"SO he has no idea who you are?" Steve questioned almost pitifully, and like hell Tony was going to be pitied be Steve Rogers.

"No, and i'd prefer we kept it that way." Tony remarked bitterly, trying not to show any emotion on his face "i'm looking at you Thor, if you dare say a word I will never talk to you again, which does include our daily lessons of learning about earth technology."

"Man of Iron I would never speak of something you did not wish of me to" Thor retorted offendedly, but the whole team just shot him unconvinced expressions. "i would take this secret to my grave if you so wished it of me."

"We're straying from the matter at hand. Maria I want visuals everywhere, find out if Loki's on earth and get me some locations, now." he ordered and the girl nodded, hurrying form the room, then he whirled back on Tony "and maybe this whole thing isn't entirely to our disadvantage, you should be aware of this kids basic information such as his blood type, am I correct? Unless of course you have cut all threads you ever had with this boy in which case we shall resort to plan B and get our researchers to do some digging."

"i know the specifics" he countered with a glare "O negative"

"Excellent, saves us a job, now we'll need information on his mother, his living environment and quite a few other things, i'll have somebody send you a list. If we can acquire all this information perhaps it'll lead us to some indicator on why Loki thinks the kid may have some power. Then we can do some tests" Nick ordered.

"he doesn't have any power." Tony replied confidently "and nobody's doing any tests on him"

"I'm sorry but Director Fury might have a point. Without running by a few examinations it's possible we won't find out what exactly Loki finds so special about the boy" Bruce piped up.

Great.

"Not happening." Tony growled defensively "I'm the father right, that gives me some kind of parental control in this situation doesn't it? And my answer is no! Not unless he gives the A-ok signal I don't want to see a needle at least ten feet near him."

"But-"

"You're not forcing him to do anything!" Tony argued "From my knowledge he's fine, and trust me I keep a very close eye on him so I would know If something was life threatening inside of him. No offense but I trust my technology more than I trust yours."

"As much as I hate to say it, Tony's right." Steve inputted earning himself a grateful nod from Tony "We can't go forcing a kid to do something he doesn't want to do. If we're going to protect him we're going to need his trust in us, right now he's already been forced out of his comfort zone when we took him from him home. We did that, maybe it was to save him but the fact is still there. He's miles away from where he deems safe so we need to make him feel as safe as possible, which right now starts with us gaining his trust."

"Incase you haven't noticed he doesn't exactly trust us a great deal at this moment in time so i'm afraid convincing him to willingly have tests done at this stage would be too time consuming. I want to be a step ahead of this bastard this time and to do so we need all the time we can get." Fury told him.

Tony fixed a glare on the man "No." he said simply then engaged in a glare off with the man. It lasted a full minute before one of them gave in.

Fury sighed in annoyance "i want a scan _and_ a blood test by morning, Stark. Those are my regulations. I won't force him to do anything else he doesn't want to unless both you and I deem it necessary."

"Ok" he agreed then scanned the room "Now, seriously, where are my blueberries." he demanded and Thor finally gave in and pulled them from his pocket, handing them over reluctantly. Tony tusked "Thanks, big guy. Next time don't steal my stuff"

"This kid is now under our full protection as he is of relation to you therefor his… individual worth if you will has been heightened." Fury continued "he is to remain in the custody of SHIELD until Loki is neutralized unless I say otherwise."

"Individual worth?" Steve repeated disapprovingly, but his words dissolved in the air being unnoticed.

"Are we sure keeping him here is entirely sensible?" Clint asked.

"it's his best bet" Nick shrugged.

"Unless we took him to Stark Towers." Natasha offered, shooting Tony a smug smirk "it'll be just just like he's at home. Well, almost."

"OK, i'm feeling rather attacked right now, Natasha, and I honestly don't appreciate it." He mumbled sulkily.

"He wouldn't have the protection he would have here at Stark towers" Fury dismissed without a second thought.

Steve however wasn't having it. "hold on just a second, if we were to take him down to Stark towers we'd be on familiar ground and somewhere that the kid might feel more comfortable. Tony's suits are also there and if the avengers take up resident there then he'll have probably the same amount of protection there that he would here. I for one would be more than happy to just get off this ship, don't know about you guys."

"Sleepover at Stark's? i'm up for it" Clint beamed.

"He would be in a secure facility away from here which ultimately would work better for you sir in the long run; we protect the kid, you work on finding Loki." Natasha rationalized.

Fury sighed heavily and rubbed his face "Fine, i'll allow it but I want regular updates on everything. That kid so much as gets a pimple I want to know."

Tony rolled his eyes "yes, mom." then realization struck him "wow hold up, you want him in _my_ house?!"

Everyone sent him blank expressions "he IS your son, Tony." Bruce drawled out.

"yes, but he's never actually… i've never… we've never… -" he stammered out, completely unsure of how to express what he was thinking. A new notion for him.

Steve sympathetically placed a hand on Tony's shoulder "we'll help you" he offered. "how bad can it be? he's just a kid, right? We've been in worse positions."

"Except none of us are educated on how to handle a teenager." Natasha added amusedly "more specifically, Starks teenager."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" he shot back.

"That he isn't stupid" Clint filled for Nat. "He's probably going to be a pain in our asses because of that. We've adapted to one of you I don't think we're prepared to handle two of you."

"Don't hate" Tony responded with a small smirk, proud of himself for keeping up his cool throughout this entire conversation. "Fine. My place works. But under no circumstances is he allowed into my lab. Knowing him he'd blow something up… or worse have a field day in that room."

"So… basically you?"

"Yes basically me!"

.

Tony had fled the scene shortly after that, mind whirling in several directions yet somehow he was able to keep a steady flow of rational thoughts passing through his mind. For example, he was going to go and do a normal thing and check up on how Stiles was doing. See, completely normal. Ignoring the fact that Stiles is his only son and is currently being hunted down by a demigod whilst taking residence on the S.H.I.E.L.D hovercraft. And Stiles doesn't know Tony's his father. And Tony had a panic attack the first time he saw him. And Fury wants to do tests. And Steve and Clint are getting way to much enjoyment out of this. Normal!

Pushing open the metal door to go through to where Stiles was sleeping, he met Natasha leaned against the wall typing away on her phone. Upon his arrival she glanced up and offered him a gentle smile.

"Kid's had one hell of a night. Most likely a concussion from the wound on the back of his head, sprained ankle and slight bruising around his neck. There is also a faint wound on his arm but I think that's old; most likely cause would simply be lack of coordination that resulted in him taking a nasty fall."

"That's my Stiles" he nodded.

 _My_.

"Loki sure gave him a good run, he's tuckered out."

"I'll show reindeer games a _good run_." he growled "What does he want? Why Stiles?"

"i was hoping you could offer some insight to that" she replied cooly, sitting up further against the wall to adjust her position. "Honestly, Fury's going to be up your ass on this one."

Tony shook his head and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed "I wish I could say Stiles was an average kid but… as fate may have it he's as prone to trouble as I am."

"what sort of trouble"?" She pressed.

A smile fought it's way onto his lips "Tasha, i've had one hell of a shock tonight I really don't feel like being interrogated right now so could you tell Fury to kindly piss off? Thank you."

Natasha cocked her head to the side without showing any emotion, then swiftly raised her hand to her ear "Sir, Stark requests that further questions are presented tomorrow rather than tonight." she stated, a voice buzzed on the other side of the line making Nat smile "well, the way he phrased it wasn't very professional. No, the kid is still sleeping. Alight, I'll provide you with regular updates." She lowered her hand.

"Thank you." He nodded to her gratefully, then turned his attention onto Stiles, moving a hand to brush aside a lock of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes, hand freezing above the boys face like he was afraid to touch him… he _was_ afraid to touch him.. As his hand hovered he took in Stiles's features. He was so peaceful right now, compared to how he'd been thirty minutes ago, the tension was smoothed from his features, breath softly tickling his palm. He looked so much like Claudia now, god, how long had it been since he actually saw Stiles not on a screen? Must be ten or eleven years now at least.

Truth be told, Tony had only ever seen Stiles twice in his whole life. One of those being when he was just born.

His hands lingered for a few seconds more above the boy before his fingers curled in on themselves and he retracted his hand, all though if he were to touch the boy he'd shatter into a million pieces, which Tony knew was pretty much impossible but at the moment in is current state of mind he was taking every precaution around his son. _His SON._

"An aircraft has been scheduled to transport us to Stark Towers tomorrow morning. Fury says it'd be better If we let things settle down before making our next move. Might not be best if the boy wakes in yet another location." a voice said from the doorway, making his head swivel around to meet Steve's gaze. Tony nodded and the room fell quiet again. "So, your son ey?"

"Yup."

"He looks like you" Natasha commented, without even looking up from her phone.

"What? Really, I… I just see his mother." Tony shrugged, awkwardly scratching his chin.

Steve peered over the boy attentively then puffed up with conceit "That's definitely not your nose. Or chin… maybe the mouth is yours though… that's definitely your mouth."

"Considering the way it worked earlier I would also fully support that deduction." Natasha spoke up with a humored scoff.

"Oh! Nat! Check it out, he has moles! _Moles!_ " Steve chuffed in amusement, Natasha just rolled her eyes and remained on the ground.

"He _definitely_ gets that from his mother" Tony snorted, remembering Claudia being covered in moles. She still had a very striking beauty to her, he could definitely see how he ended up accidentally sleeping with her.

"And that hair.."

" _Alright,_ I get it we aren't dead-ringers." he huffed, feeling the room grow in temperature as he became more and more uncomfortable.

Steve shot him an exasperated look "i was going to say it looks like yours."

"oh."

"Steve leave the poor man alone, stop analyzing his son. You'r crossing the boarder from admiring territory into creepy territory." Nat ordered sternly, staring down the soldier. Tony had never been more thankful in his life.

"Thanks Tasha." he said gratefully, letting out a sigh of relief, shoulders slumping as his gaze once again fell on Stiles. "You, certainly know how to give a guy a heart attack, you know that? First what happened last year with that Scott fella and now this. How about we go on timeout for a while buddy? Huh, sound good?" he spoke down to a passed out Stiles.

A hand patted his back gently "What are you going to do now? Chances are he'll find out if he's going to be staying with us. he's in our world now, Tony. You don't ever really go back from that."

"Prolong the inevitable" Tony responded smoothly.

"practical"

"i know"

"i think he deserves to know."

"i think I deserve a large cup of coffee right now but the coffee machine is broken so I guess we're both out of luck here." he retorted, feeling more and more insecure by the second. He was tony stark god damn it.

"What logic is that?" Steve argued.

"My logic! Damn it Rogers… just… leave it would you?" he stammered out, feeling awkward as the soldier knelt on the floor besides him.

"i'd want to know, wouldn't you? it'll be better if you tell him sooner rather than later, don't you think?" Steve rationalized with his incredibly stupidly right face. Why, oh why, did Steve have to be right about nearly everything.

"i don't know what to think, alright?"

Steve glared at him "Stark, he's your-"

"ah- would you look at the time. Gotta dash. Real good talk, catch up later, alright? i've gotta date with the coffee machine that isn't going to fix itself!" He jabbered, jumping up onto his feet and racing over to the door so fast that Steve never got to get another word in before the other man was gone.

Natasha huffed a laugh from where she was sat, finally glancing up from her phone "that went well."

Steve just grimaced, staring at the vacant spot on the bed where Tony had been sat, then up at the person occupying it. He knew full well it was going to be hell when that kid woke up.

He scoffed and shook his head. "Worlds mightiest heroes.. defeated by a kid… I think not."

.

PETER POV

Peter sat in his cell brooding. It hadn't been a while since his last dosage.. a doctor was sure to be arriving to check up on him at some point. Oh, how he loved the check ups, no matter how many times they pumped him up on drugs he always loved them. Dear Alice was so gentle.

However, it had been a while now. 6 hours if he'd counted correctly. Thats all he really had to do here. Sit, count, and think. How incredibly boring life had become. Somewhat humiliating but… for now all he need to his hold his chin up and await a golden opportunity that was inevitably going to arise. This was Eichin house, somebody breaks in here every week.

As if on queue a figure appeared on the opposite side of the clear glass that separated him from freedom. Peter was almost taken back to the mans rather abrupt entrance and it took him thirty seconds to work out what was going on.

"The blue alien, I presume?" he offered, humored.

"I'd prefer a more dignified title, if you wouldn't mind" The man requested with a smirk, walking along the glass, tapping his fingers idly along it. "i assume you recognize me?"

"Loki." Peter nodded "The attack on New York... if I recall correctly? Raining aliens down upon the city with intentions to conquer the planet. How the mighty have fallen to stalk children at ungodly hours of the night."

Loki scoffed at him "One might argue the same for you. Given your history."

"Now, don't mistake me for my nephew, I believe I only transformed one child into a werewolf and that was at one of my most darkest moments in life. That said, look where it has landed me" He replied bitterly, still sat down on the floor against the wall in the exact same position he'd been in when Derek had paid him a visit not to long ago.

"I suppose we have something in common then. Both stranded in the after effects of battle. Well, I dare say your position fares worse than mine. Though I assume given your history this is a temporary placement?" Loki continued smoothly, although this were a casual conversation over coffee.

Peter was somewhat un-nerved by the gods presence, but chose to not indulge in such a feeling in order to keep up his facade of calm. The best way to approach a situation was to act like you have the upper hand.

"Temporary." Peter nodded in conformation "I must say, you are far from what I expected. Given the description of a blue alien… if I hadn't been focusing so distinctly on ice mages perhaps I would have turned to Norse mythology. How foolish of me."

"Indeed."

"So, a little bird tells me you have taken a small interest in our dear Stiles. Fraid to admit you shan't find him here."

"No, I know exactly where dear Stiles is right now. Though it's not exactly beneficial to me directly, nor does it provide sustenance for my plan. However.. it does provide an interesting turn of events." Loki told him.

"So that brings you here because..? not that I dislike your presence here I just fail to see the relevance"

Loki shrugged "i suppose I could have some need of you. It disturbs me to see you as so, beaten and trapped but with such promise. Of course, my plan is still in it's embryonic stages but you could certainly aid me further down the line."

"Curious. Why do you think I would aid one who means to take over the world I unfortunately inhabit?" Peter cocked his head to the side.

"Don't be so pretentious. Your world is close to worthless. I do not wish to rule it. There are far superior worlds that would suit be far better than this spinning, undeveloped planet. You would simply be aiding me in retrieving something I want. Something I have a right to claim." Loki bargained.

"and that would be.." Peter drawled, unconvinced " _Stiles_?"

Loki kept tapping the glass like he was testing it "To some extent."

Peter relaxed further against the wall. "Indulge me, how is it that you have kept your identity such a secret. Stiles is not stupid. Well, perhaps since I have been locked away he has lost a few brain cells, but I highly doubt that he would have failed to recognize who you are considering you have been broadcasted on all channels of tv worldwide. Blue alien is a pitiful description."

A wry smirk stretched Loki's lips once more "Oh that? that's just a bit of fun really. Memories are feeble things. A test of will I suppose you could call it. Besides, I was not the first to tamper with his. That you should know. In fact, I have been one of many."

He found himself frown. Stiles' memories had been tampered with… by the nogitsune and himself. Of course, Peter hadn't exactly tampered with them so to say, more just observed. The nogitsune however had made Stiles forget… was this a similar act? Could Loki preform some sort of spell?

"I see." He was able to respond after a moments reflection, "How harsh of you. Memory's are precious to the being. You tamper with something fragile to the mind. Evidently you sought to hide your identity from him… a bit of fun you say? Would you simply go out of your way to do something so complex with such a juxtaposing motive? Of course… by hiding your identity you have inevitably had to rearrange a few other memories to do so. The invasion… the avengers… perhaps even his own fundamental understanding of norse mythology."

"The mind supplies intelligence which supplies answers. When a mind has already been contaminated one must perhaps take a precaution to meddle with it further to prevent certain results. Or, provoke those results. Who's to say. Meddling is something I have grown rather fond of."

Petter rubbed his stubble thoughtfully "how cruel. You rob Stiles of his one defense. His mind. Of course thats a second motive, am I correct? You recognize Stiles's intelligence of course and how he wields it. Robbing him of such a weapon.. well. That's certainly not playing fairly"

"I am the god of tricks. You think I play _fairly._ " Loki countered.

"No. But I do believe you enjoy a challenge. That Thursday night where you first met Stiles. You let him go. It bored you to ensnare him there and then, so what do you do? Give Stiles a chance, a glimmer of hope that he was in some sense of safety." Peter told the other who looked bemusedly impressed "Likewise you couldn't take that much of a risk, if Stiles recognized you it was possible a higher force would get involved and that would put you at a disadvantage. So you removed some of his memories and ensured it was only ever you who saw him. Clever, honestly I must applaud you for this."

"Cat and mouse." Loki mused "A cat enjoys toying with it's prey before killing it. However, these higher forces you speak of do in fact have me at a current disadvantage; at least they think they do which works to my advantage. I suppose that would be fair given the disadvantage I placed on Stiles."

"You don't work fair" Peter pointed out, cockily.

"You disapprove?"

"Not entirely. I do somewhat regret to say I care for Stiles and his mental wellbeing. Do ease up on the poor boy would you? Unfortunately my nephew has an irritating attachment to the boy and i'd hate for him to think I didn't at least try and aid his situation."

Loki threw his head back and laughed "are you asking me to put myself at a further disadvantage?"

"Well, if you put it that way. In some respects yes. Not that I would complain if you didn't." Peter carefully replied "i thought you liked a challenge?"

"Alright, but only because you asked so kindly." Loki nodded sadistically and snapped his fingers "there, Stiles memories are once more functioning properly. Though i'm not sure it'll help him. If anything I believe you may have just heightened the trauma he's currently experiencing. After all, memories are not the only thing I was blocking from the mind."

.

 _Footsteps. Laughter. Darkness._

" _Jack and Jill went up the hill, To fetch a pail of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown… how did it go again? Ah, yes. And Jill came tumbling after."_

 _._

 _STILES POV_

Everything was soft… and warm.. and hurting… OW. Jeez it felt like he'd been tossed off a five foot cliff. Had coach been making him run laps again? Is that why his entire body is aching so badly? Brilliant, just brilliant. Netflix all day then. Or, you know, he could just die right here right now and save himself from the pain of facing a day of non cooperative bones. This is it, goodbye cruel world riddled with werewolves, girls that never really looked twice in his direction **cough** Lydia Martin **cough** and weird blue aliens. Wait.. weird blue..? OH. OH _FUCK._

Bolting upright and thrashing his legs about wildly in a hazy whirlwind of utmost confusion he found himself tied down tightly by some tucked in bedsheets that pinned his sides. Through blurry eyes he tried to scan the room, ignoring his throbbing foot, then his vision settled on a blur of ginger making him almost sigh in relief.

"Lydz?" he croaked out, wincing at his voice catching in his throat but relaxing

Back against the pillow non the less feeling a little more at ease. As his eyes adjusted to the new light the person sat on the ground against the wall opposite his bed, was in fact somebody he barley recognized. "Not.. Lydia" he corrected himself, beginning to go into defense mode by wriggling his way out from the covers, yelping slightly when his foot caught on its way out, forcing him to face plant the bed. Shuffling up quickly he sat on his knees staring at the woman, mouth hanging open.

His brain caught up. _OH this is sexy cat-woman from earlier_. That means… unfortunately, everything he thought was some fucked up twisted dream is in fact his reality. His head hurt still, though not as badly as he recalled it doing. Okay, Stiles, focus. Normally kidnappers don't help you out with wounds… and his leg is bandaged up… and he's in a bed… honestly he's surprised he didn't wake up in a cage for a circus on a pirate ship where all the gods hung out with the sexiest women alive and robin hood. What? He has a vivid imagination. But what if this was all just a ploy. What if they wanted to lead him into a false sense of security and- wait hang on… she looks oddly familiar. Why does he know her… damn it brain… he was too worked up yesterday to really notice but he definitely recognizes her… why are spiders popping into his mind- why does his brain feel like it's been picked up and shaken about brutally until it was bruised!

"Fury, he's awake" the woman spoke aloud with a finger pressed to her ear, making stiles visibly startle. She smirked at him in mild amusement, lowering her hand. "how do you feel?"

"um.. well.. um." he tried, tongue tying up. What was he supposed to say? If memory serves.. which currently it's not doing a good job at doing… he was just kidnapped by the god of freaking thunder… who by the way is a bit pushy when it comes to handling people. Stiles has decided he doesn't like Thor. He's not even 100% sure he believes that he's a god. Whacko in a costume claiming to be a god, sure, but real, genuine, heavens almighty god, no. just no. "Swell, how do you think I feel?" he ended up snapping, regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth.

The woman shook her head slightly with a smile that curved her perfectly painted red, heart shaped lips "You have a concussion."

Stiles ignored her and self consciously pulled his legs closer to is chest "uh… i'm not about to be wheeled into another room and strapped down onto a table where a bunch of mad doctors stick needles into me am I? That's the vibe i'm currently getting. You know, Henry Frankenstien got hit by karma in the nuts so i'm just saying... historically and fictionally mad doctors don't ever get a happy ending."

She furrowed her eyebrows in amusement "No, of course not. All that's been done to you so far is a quick scan to ensure that you're in good health still. We aren't here to hurt you."

"Sorry I didn't get that message" he countered warily, giving her the most suspicious look her was physically able to muster up.

Carefully the redhead beauty stood and lifted a tablet and a glass of water from the bedside table, handing it to him expectantly "Take this"

Cautiously he took the items and then peered down into the glass "This isn't going to knock me out or anything is it? Not that I don't trust you… like at all… but you know, a guy's gotta check."

"No.." she drawled out "If my intentions were to put you in a state of unconsciousness I would have already done it. That's a pain killer, and your dehydrated. Now drink." she ordered sternly, taking a seat back on the ground against the wall.

Thinking about it for a moment he supposed that she did make sense. She looked badass enough to knock him out with a single punch. Oh, what the hell, it's not like things could get much worse. Grouchily he put the tablet into his mouth and swallowed it around a mouthful of water, deliberately opening his mouth to prove he'd actually taken it, earning an approving nod from her.

"Not that I'm complaining but what happened to the whole 'argh he's got a super bad power! Do tests on him- knock him out aghhh' from earlier." He asked pointedly, nervously sloshing the water in the glass around as something to keep his hands occupied.

She remained stony faced "Well, technically speaking you knocked yourself out therefor saved us a job. Speaking of that, do you feel at all nauseas? Can you tell me what you remember at all?" she asked gently, in such a manner that Stiles suddenly didn't feel as vulnerable as he had done.

"i uh.. I have a mild headache… you guys kidnapped me… some douchebag threw me up against a wall… Derek's gonna fucking kill me.." he mumbled out, itching the back of his head then breaking out into a tired yawn. His eyes felt droopy still despite having just woken up, all though he thinks he was in more off a passed out state rather than comfortable sleep.

The woman's eyes softened "Everything that's happened to you tonight must be confusing, but I want you to understand that we aren't a threat to you. we're trying to help you. I apologies that your first impression here wasn't entirely as professional as we all would have preferred and you'll have to excuse my colleagues brash behavior, he really does mean well but he isn't accustom to earth standards so likely didn't realize that snatching you up like that would be interpreted as you put it 'kidnapping'" She informed him "i'm Natasha Romanoff."

"Black Widow" He added automatically as a door in his mind opened up at the mentioning of the name. Concussion? Huh. That could be why his mind feels a bit scrambled. Loki did throw him up against that wall pretty hard.. NO not like that.. jesus.. hang on, Loki. He remembers the name. Why the hell does he know who black widow is. Frantically he began wracking the useless bin of information that he titles his mind. Where does he recognize her from…

Thor. Yes he definitely knew Thor… He'd seen Thor on Tv… along with...

Natasha seemed to be a little taken back but nodded in conformation "Yes, that's my title within S.H.I.E.L.D which is the organization that owns the hovercraft you're currently on. More famously I use the title to be recognized by the public in a group of extraordinary people who call themselves 'The Avengers' that you may or may not have heard of. Many take to calling us 'Earths mightiest Heroes' but personally I find that a bit presumptuous." she explained and a wave of acknowledgment flooded over him like a friggen tsunami. _FUCKING-_

"The avengers?" he gaped, eyes flying wide "Hold up, like _the a_ venger Avengers? Or like, a rip off cosplay, wannabe group of avengers." he asked and her face read that she wasn't going to answer that statement as if it weren't obvious enough. "Holy crap." Stiles couldn't help it, he fell back onto the bed in a horrible mess of crazed, edging on psychopathic, laughter. "Holy actual crap, like for reals?"

"You know who we are?" Natasha asked in confusion.

" _Know_ who you are? I may live in beacon hills but that doesn't mean i'm totally incompetent to what's happening elsewhere in the world. You guys literally saved the world last year, right? Oh my god is the hulk here? Jee, I kinda feel bad about flipping out on you yesterday.. granted I can only remember bits of it, sorta all happened in a blur." he explained, staring up at the ceiling.

Ok. so he's on the avengers ship. _The avengers. What the fuck?!_

 _SOMEHOW THIS IS THE MOST SENSE ANYTHING HAS MADE ALL EVENING._

 _Progress._

"You gave off the impression that you had never heard of us earlier… though temporary memory block is possibly a side effect from the concussion…. What else do you remember?" She pressed, intrigued.

"I'm not entirely sure i'm comfortable talking about my memory issues right now with a super attractive girl in the room next to my designated bed and whoa okay I said that out loud ok we're going with it, I want you to know that I really wasn't hitting on you I just have a tendency to ramble a lot and it's happening right now so it's more of a bad habit- disease even if anything, plus I have an a super attractive person back at home who I have my heart set on- not that your not super attractive because you are- just that your the type of attractive that's way out of my league and there is the who you sorta did kidnap me issue even if it was Thor that kidnapped me, so really the situation I have conducted her is completely uncalled for and we have found out that I really shouldn't be allowed to talk after hitting my head and passing out." Somehow, he managed to clamp his mouth shut after all of that. hIs cheeks flushed pink "so um.. how long was I out?"

Natasha's lips pulled upwards "About two hours."

"Right." he nodded, fidgeting badly with the bed sheets. As awkward as he'd made the situation, he began to chuckle again, shaking his head at the same time, "This is insane. I'm actually on a ship with the avengers."

"I'm insulted that you recognized Tasha before me. Seriously, was the costume not a dead give away?" a man said form he entrance of the doorway.

Stiles let his gaze land on the man who he took a moment to recognize, and boy, when he did the fanboy inside of him sparked up into a bonfire "Oh my god- that- you're – C-Captain America. Ok i'll be honest with you, when I first saw the costume I thought you were some circus freak which _I_ know doesn't make sense because it's the Captain friggen America suit! How I could mix that up with a circus outfit-and oh god I really shouldn't say that to someone who saves the world. i'm going to blame the concussion. Yes. She says I have a concussion." he pointed at black widow who rose a singular eyebrow.

Captain America cracked up with a snicker and then outstretched a _very_ muscly arm "Captain America, but you can just call me Steve Rogers." he introduced. Stiles very quickly grasped the hand and began shaking, feeling very inadequate with how small his hand was in comparison.

"uh- Stiles Stilinski." He was still staring up with big dazzling eyes "dude- your that super soldier from world war 2 who got buried alive in glacial ice for 62 years- is your shield ACTUALLY made out of vibranium? Did you know thats the rarest metal on earth? Plus it absorbs vibrations which is probably what would make it so useful in the modern era with all the guns and stuff. And did you actually know Howard Stark? For real? The guy is a genius, not to say third grade me's role model."

"hm, memory seems to be clearing up. Strange such a large memory block only lasted for three or so hours." Natasha commented suspiciously, then shrugged it off "Looks as though you have a fan, Steve."

Steve just laughed "Yeah, Howard and I went way back. He's actually the one who made the costume and shield for me."

"Ow- Thor stop it you're stepping on my foot- jesus-" Another voice spoke from outside the room, Stiles couldn't help but tense upon hearing Thor's name.

Steve looked back at the doorway angrily "Clint-! What did I say?"

A man poked his head through the door "Look, I was going to stay upstairs with Bruce but the guy was in the _zone_ and I was not being the only one to not meet the kid! It was Thor's idea anyway don't blame me"

"Your accusations are beneath me, Barton." An all to recognizable voice boomed, the man himself barging into the room "My friend, do not believe this birdman, 'twas his idea to venture here. However," Thor casted his attention onto Stiles who immediately had the color drain from his face "it is pleasing to see you have awakened young one!" the man bellowed, strolling over.

"oh um yeah-ow" he yelped as Thor patted him on the back in what he assumed was supposed to be… supportive? It wasn't. "My back isn't at all grateful for your presence right now"

"you are recovering well!" The man bellowed with a hearty grin.

" _Was_ recovering well..." he grumbled, beginning to rub his eyes with his hands tiredly. The other man who he'd nicknamed Robin hood barreled his way over and practically propelled Thor away from Stiles, which made the younger boys eyebrows raise in surprise. "weren't you the guy who I screamed at?"

Hang on… no no no… he knows this guy.. he saw him on tv as well, he is also in the avengers squad… god damn it, he can't remember his name. EagleEye maybe. Sounds legit. Let's stick with Robin hood for now just in case. What? Duh, of course he remembered Black Widow's name she's hot as hell.

Robin hood shot him a guilty look "Yeah, about that… let's just call it a heat of the moment type of thing and leave it at that, sound good?"

"Well.. first impressions are everything… but I suppose i'll let it slide considering that so far your first impression on me hasn't been _as_ bad as some" he purposefully gave Thor a pointed glare.

"I swear to you I meant you no harm, when I transferred you here I was thinking only of your benefit. I apologize for my inconsiderate behavior of blatantly ignoring your wellbeing at the time." Thor explained hastily, apparently quite sorry about hauling Stiles all the way up to an airship and sorta of, kind of, pretty much kidnapping him. Yeah he was still salty about that.

"That… was a pretty damn good apology there goldilocks." he whistled with a curt nod "Would you be offended if I said that I still think your kind of an asshole?"

"Ah, I have been called much worse by people of far more importance, I assure you, I take little offense." Thor dismissed with a wave of his hand which was thankfully not carrying the huge ass hammer this time. He did it in such a manner that made it seem like he was ignorant to the fact he basically just called Stiles inferior and pretty insignificant.

Stiles narrowed his eyes "Really? Man, here I was thinking goldilocks was the highest of insults on the ranking chart. Better up my game."

Steve snorted whilst RobinHood began full on laughing which made Stiles blink in mild surprise. Okay, so he totally just humored 2/5 of the avengers. Part of him wanted to freak out. The other part, the significantly more dominant part wanted to remain in his cozy little bubble of shell shock.

"i don't think I quite understand" Thor said with a comically confused expression.

"you wouldn't."

"Alright boys" Natasha said, with a hint of amusement "Heel. Director Fury wants him up and ready to be briefed within the hour, I think he'd appreciate it if Thor and him don't start a showdown."

"Aw, Nat. Ruling out all the fun." Robin Hood man whined. What had Steve called him? Barton? Yes.

"Hawk Eye!" Stiles proclaimed proudly, snapping his fingers sharply at the sudden memory burst.

The man turned in minor shock "That's what I go by in public. Name was all over Tv." he confirmed.

"Clint, stop being a distraction" Natasha warned, shooting him a meaningful glare.

"Come on, Kid's just got up!"

"Exactly, now you two better get out." Steve ordered firmly, trying to usher Thor and _Barton_ to the door and failing miserably "He doesn't need a room full of people crowding him."

Another head poked in through the door, a brunette girl who's eyes scanned the room wildly before landing on him "Is that him?!" she asked ecstatically, pointing a dainty finger at Stiles.

Steve groaned "really, Maria, you too?"

"can you honestly blame me?" she countered, walking further in. "So, where is he, where's the man of the hour" Maria beamed, scanning the room again which had suddenly tensed. Wait.. not to grab all the fame and glory, but wasn't he sort of the man of he hour? Ok yes he was in the avengers facility and there were probably much cooler people here than him, but after everything he just went to he thinks he deserves to be at least _man of the hour._

Steve in a flash began leading her quickly from the room, whispering to her with a grave expression. Stiles pointed after them "um...trouble in paradise?"

"Not of your concern" Natasha clarified bluntly. Oh, lovely.

Steve walked back in moments later a bit flustered and frustrated, turning on clint and Thor once more "Out! For the last time."

Sniggering the pair retreated from the room, shooting Stiles knowing gazes over their shoulders which honestly creeped him out a little. Like he needed more things he didn't know about at the moment.

Another laugh of disbelief crackled from him "the avengers" he mumbled, shaking his head. Man, if his dad could see him right now. "I don't mean to be rude to the guys who saved the world but what the hell is going on? Am I in some kind of trouble? Well obviously i'm in trouble I just got chased down by the friggen god of douchiness. I mean government trouble. Real-bad-law-breaking kind of trouble. In other words am I going to be probed?"

"You're not in any sort of trouble kid, Nat's already told you we're just here to help you." Captain America-Steve whatever, explained softly, leaning his shoulder against the door to block it from anybody else entering.

"We'll brief you with all the knowledge we currently have on the situation as soon as we take you to meet Director Fury." Natasha told him, getting up again and rummaging around in one of the drawers in the room "You'll probably want to change." she said, retrieving a set of clothes for him and placing them on the end of the bed, shoes and underwear included. "I appreciate that the clothing provided is most likely not to your usual fashion… likewise it's all we currently have that will fit you properly."

"erm." he responded pathetically, scratching the top of his head which was throbbing slightly still. Embarrassed at the fact he was dressed in his pajamas he tried to play it cool "Who's director fury? He doesn't sound like the type of guy you want to meet in life. Like, ever. He sounds like he's the type of guy who you specifically want to _aviod_ in life."

"He's the guy in the big chair here" Steve replied "Whether he's a nice guy.. well that's debatable"

Natasha smirked "We'll give you some privacy, come out when your ready." She and Steve shuffled out the door and shut it behind them. Stiles instinctively listened for the click of a lock, but it never came. More confident now he lent back on the bed, letting his head sink into the pillow that honestly was a bit lumpy. A top organization like this was being let down by it's pillows.

Stiles was questioning whether he was in the same reality as he was yesterday. _The Avengers._ Oh jeez… he flipped out in front of every single one of them. Oh man, how the fuck didn't he even recognize them, sure he had a concussion but seriously, the avengers? Stupid brain. Maybe it had something to do with that wicked bad mark he'd had on him… Loki removed it though… and it hadn't effected his memory that bad. Probably just the concussion. Definitely. 100%.

His memory did another sharp pang and suddenly Scotts name shot into his head. Eyes snapping open wide he remembered Loki had used Scotts phone. Was Scott ok? Frantically he reached into his pocked expectantly and pouted in annoyance to find his phone missing. Either the people here had taken it purposely or he'd dropped it accidentally at some point during this bizarre ordeal. Neither option sounded all to promising.

For the time being he was going to have to suck it up and assume that Scott was absolutely fine. He was probably snoring like a little wolf pup right now and completely unaware of Stiles situation. Because in order for Stiles to keep the reigns on his sanity right now he _had_ to believe Scott was okay.

Pushing all the negative thoughts from his mind he shakily stood up, testing out his injured foot and finding the pain bearable if he limped. Next step: get dressed.

Judgmentally he held up the clothes Natasha had laid out for him. Okay, the only acceptable piece of clothing here were the socks. And they were just black trainer socks. The outfit she'd laid out for him was a sort of navy spandex uniform that had the weird bird logo on the side which he'd seen before somewhere. Probably in the room he was in earlier. Disapprovingly he placed the spandex back on the bed, the material was thick and probably pretty good armor that allowed you to move more flexibly.

But no. he wasn't going to put on a ridiculous outfit that was probably the uniform to this damn place. Just… no. he's been through some shit tonight, and like _hell_ he was putting that on. This place may mean well but that didn't mean he friggen trusted them yet. They still kidnapped him! Superheroes or not. Yes, they were the avengers, and sure they were cool. The government behind the avengers however.. what did he know about them? Nothing? Probing was still high on his list on how this little trip could go horribly wrong. He needed some answers and by god he'd get them dressed in his pajamas if need be.

Well he was only half in pajamas… since he'd had the sense to change into jeans before he left to go to the death trap at the school Loki had so kindly set up for him. Seriously, why did everything weird happened at school…

Right, he was going to play his cards properly now. Things had span way to far out of proportion so fast that he still felt incredibly disorientated. Avengers, Gods, and portals to other worlds were just out of Stiles' expertise so pardon him for being a little shell shocked by this entire ordeal. Since he was so confused he decided that there was only one person he could fully trust on this ship, and that was himself.

Seeing that his converse had been disposed of he mournfully pulled onto his feet the black boots that had been provided for him that looked weird on top of his skinny jeans. Better than nothing…

Time to go meet Director Fury, who's name isn't at all reassuring. 'Fury' doesn't exactly fill the mind with peace. What are the chances the person in charge of this whole place was called something like Fury? Huh. Ah well, Steve will be there. Stiles was rather fond of Steve and not just because he'd sorta kinda had a man-crush on him earlier this year because he may or may not have worshipped Howard Stark for the entirety of his childhood so he knew all about the man out of time. Steve was genuinely a nice guy from what Stiles could tell. He was the type of guy who'd rescue a kitten from a tree for and old lady.

Natasha… well she was a piece of work. A carefully crafted, neatly folded, perfectly painted piece of work for the situation. She was an assassin or something. She had to be. Or a spy, a spy would be so cool.

Thor and HawkEye… well he wasn't really enjoying their whole existence enough to say how he currently feels about them without sounding more deranged than he felt.

okay Stiles you totally got this, who's the boss, you's the boss.

Well… Fury dude is also apparently the boss.

...

 _But Stiles is also the boss._

Sucking in a decent amount of air to rile himself up in preparation, as confidently as he could let on, he marched over to the big intimidating door and dramatically swung it open to meet three people waiting for him. Well...Here goes nothing!

...

"Wait- Holy crap you're Tony Stark!"

.

.

PETER POV

Deciding to wisely change the topic and rise onto his feet for a more phlegmatic stance Peter continued with "That said, as one as mighty and intelligent as yourself I assume you already know I have questions?"

He did not wish to ponder over what the demigod had meant by what he'd previously said. It made shivers dance up his spine uncomfortably which was a foreign feeling for the werewolf.

The demigod breathed a sigh and lent against the wall, fixing him with a stare "Questions are for the weak of mind. _Indulge me_. Can you answer the questions in your head and open a more constructive conversation that will more likely entertain me?"

Peter rose an eyebrow and folded his arms at the challenge. This was not a conversation, this was a game. "A demigod that attacks earth two years ago, imprisoned and has now returned this time without and army. From first presumption one would argue your hiding down here with us mortals. No, you have the whole universe for that. you're here because you have no allies. The army you once had is destroyed but that doesn't bother you… you recognize they were pawns for you and their loss has no impact on you because you had no attachment to them. They were not of your race they were an ally. Perhaps one you have lost now? Perhaps not. Without knowledge of outside this world i'm afraid I cannot determine that for certain."

Loki nodded approvingly "You state facts. Though not ones that answer what you seek."

"I've found it's easier to gather information I know then reach a conclusion." Peter offered, approaching the glass slowly "Now you seek out a boy from a low life town, who runs about with supernatural creatures that half the population believes to be myth. A loudmouthed imbecile with no social grace and a tendency to irritate everyone he speaks with. A question I am faced with is why? Out of all the beings on this planet why this one? Has there some significance to his existence that I am blatantly ignoring?"

"You're asking me a question, that's not the game"

Peter bristled but calmly put his hands behind his back "Not even a supernatural being in the pack. Just the human. You know, it has often baffled me the attention humans attract… werewolves seek to kill them upon sight under a full moon, a vampire want to drink their blood, an alien seeks to invade. Possibly because of their potential to become something more. You though, why would you want just one. One _specific_. All those pawns you had.. you traded all those pawns for a human…your game… you would play it through trickery would you not? After all you are notorious for being a trickster with mischief as your ally-" Peter paused as it hit him "oh- _oh."_

Loki's twisted smile just deepened at Peters realization "Congratulations. You just won. Now, enlighten me further about this place that holds you captive."

.

 **AN:**

 **eeeeek.**

 **Peter, you what m8. Talking to Loki.**

 **I'm sorry if you thought Stiles as a character seemed off, i tried to make him a tad more serious without making him drift entirely from our usual snarky, witty human we all know and love. Since, ya know, he's a bit nervous and cunfuddled atm.**

 **Somebody in the reviews mentioned me going back and editing the grammar on previous chapters... i mean, i will eventually get around to it... (fingers crossed) but i get so unmotivated to write if i've done it for a long amount of time so it'll probably mean the next chapter will take longer to upload. Maybe. I'll work on it.**

 **ANYWAY. Hope you guys liked the chapter, getting real dramatic and all now.**

 _ **What's gonna happen next? Why is Loki talking to Peter? will Peter join Loki? What does Loki even want? How will Stiles interact with Tony?! Was it Stiles who called Lydia? WIll ToNy StOp FrEaKiNg OuT?!**_

 ** _Find out in the next chapter! :)_**


End file.
